


The Sun and Moon in Tokyo

by Missicle



Series: Love Amidst the Stars [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Basically its their first time is what im getting at, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drama, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flirting, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing, Vacation, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missicle/pseuds/Missicle
Summary: Tsukishima and Hinata go on a five day getaway to Tokyo, where they explore the city, the cuisine, and each other.





	1. Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this work is a continuation of my previous TsukiHina fic, 'Solar Flare'.  
> I do recommend you start there, just because a few things that happened during the development of their relationship are referenced, but it is only a recommendation.  
> Please enjoy!

Waiting for the week to pass by was _agonizing_. Hinata Shōyō was not known for his patience to begin with, but the days seemed to eek by at a snail’s pace, as if Hinata didn’t have the best week of his life coming up. The fiery redhead was unbearably excited, as he and his new boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, were going away for five days.

On Sunday morning, the day that Hinata and Tsukishima were to meet up, Hinata texted his lover.

 **Sh** **ōyō (7:32 AM):** Hey, what time should I come over? 

He knew his boyfriend wasn’t an early riser, but he couldn’t help himself; he was just too excited. 

 **Kei (11:12 AM):** Shō, you idiot, you know I don’t wake up early  
**Kei (11:13 AM):** If you wanted to come over, you should’ve just come instead of waiting for me to wake up. 

That text was all it took; Hinata Shōyō was running out of the house, yelling goodbye to his mother, within two minutes of receiving it. Less than an hour later he was at Tsukishima’s door.

 **Shōyō (12:08 PM):** I’m here! 

Tsukishima came to the door in moments, grinning at the redhead on his front step. “Thanks for not ringing the bell”, he said quietly, “My mom got home from work really late this morning.” Hinata beamed. “I remembered that she sometimes works overnight, which is why I texted you in the first place!”. Tsukishima grinned and leaned forward, kissing the smaller boy on the cheek. “You’re sweet”, he said softly. Taking Hinata by the hand, he said, “Come on, let’s put your stuff down and go get lunch.” After setting his duffel bag in Tsukishima’s room and making out briefly, the two headed downtown.

“Is there anything you’re in the mood for?”, Tsukishima asked as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder. “You”, giggled Hinata. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and smiled. “To eat, dumbass”, he said, shaking his head. Hinata shrugged, and together the two decided to go to a diner. “Hmm”, Hinata said, agonizing over the menu, “I don’t know what I want! What are you getting?” “An omelette with rice”, Tsukishima said, neatly folding his menu before setting it down in front of him. “Nnn everything looks too _good_!”, Hinata exclaimed. Tsukki smiled. “Just close your eyes and point to a random place on the menu, and get whatever that is.” Hinata nodded. “You’re so smart, Kei!”, he exclaimed before clenching his eyes shut. Hinata placed the menu on the table and spun it around for good measure before setting down his index finger in a random location. When his eyes opened, he grinned, “Oh! A cheeseburger! Nice!” Tsukki grinned and rolled his eyes.

As the two waited for their food, Hinata reached across the table and grabbed Tsukishima’s hand. “What are we gonna do in Tokyo?”, he asked, bouncing slightly in his seat, unable to contain his excitement. Tsukishima grinned mischievously as he said, “Oh, I have a few ideas…”. Hinata blushed and leaned across the table. “That’s not what I meant!”, he whispered, “Of course we’re gonna do stuff like that but… what are we gonna do during the day?”. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows. “That was my plan”, he laughed. Hinata frowned. “We’ve only ever been in Tokyo for training camps… let’s go explore!”, he said happily before pulling out his phone.

After a few minutes of silence, Tsukishima leaned towards the redhead. “What are you doing?”, he asked inquisitively. “Looking up places to go!”, Hinata chirped. “My mom gave me money so we can go sightseeing and stuff. Ooh! I definitely want to go see the Tokyo Tower!”, he exclaimed. “And I found a zoo that looks like it’s huge!” Tsukishima smiled. “Well, we have five days. Pick what you want to do on four of the days and let me know. I’m happy as long as you’re happy.” Hinata nodded and, after a few minutes of flipping through the attractions that Tokyo had to offer, their food came.

“Oh man, I’m stuffed!”, Hinata complained as the two began walking back to the Tsukishima residence. Tsukki laughed, “Well, that burger _was_ huge. I really didn’t think you should’ve even tried to finish it…” Hinata shrugged, “It was yummy!”. “So what do you want to do when we get back to my place?”, Tsukishima asked. Hinata grinned up at the tall blonde who, in turn, shook his head. “My mom and my brother are home and you can’t be quiet. I think that’s a terrible idea.” Hinata frowned. “I thought you liked when I moaned and called your name”, Hinata said dejectedly. Tsukishima rolled his eyes before smiling. “I do, very much. I just don’t think my mom or Akiteru will feel the same.” Hinata grinned sheepishly. “Point taken”, he said quietly.

The two wound up playing volleyball outside for several hours. March was finally upon them, and the weather was starting to get nice. Akiteru even came out to play a few rounds with the younger boys as the day wore on. After a few hours of tossing the ball back and forth, Tsukishima and Hinata decided to go inside and research their trip a little better.

“Hmm… Oh, okay, so this is the zoo you wanted to go to”, Tsukki said as he navigated Tokyo’s tourism website. Hinata stood with his arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck and grinned as he chimed, “Yes!” “Okay…”, Tsukishima said, “let’s pull up the weather and see what day would be best to go.” Hinata began nibbling on Tsukki’s ear, pausing to say, “You’re so good at planning things, Kei! I just would’ve been like, ‘I want to go here and here and here’ and that’d be the end of it until we got to Tokyo!” Tsukishima moved his head to try to get away from the parasite that had latched onto him and was unsuccessful. “I know that, idiot”, Tsukki said, rolling his eyes, “that’s why we’re making actual plans, so we can actually _do_ the things you want to do.” Hinata moved lower, kissing and biting Tsukishima’s neck. “You know what I want to do?”, the redhead hummed, dragging his tongue up Tsukishima’s long neck and punctuating his action with a gentle nibble. He felt Tsukki shiver before the taller boy sat forward, out of Hinata’s grasp. “I _know_ what you want to do, and you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow”, he said sternly. Hinata sulked for a minute or two before he grasped the full meaning of Tsukishima’s words. “Really?!”, he suddenly gasped, scaring the blonde half out of his seat, “we’re gonna do what I want to do tomorrow?!”. Tsukishima, now thoroughly annoyed, turned around completely in his seat. “Yes, dumbass. Why do you think we’re staying in a hotel room together for five days? To play patty-cake?” Hinata grinned wildly. “So, do you have, like, _stuff_ , then?”, he asked, “or should we get stuff?” Tsukishima’s face burnt red as he processed the implication in what the redhead was saying. “...Shōyō… what kind of things do you want to _do_?”

With a glimmer in his eye, Hinata stood up and proclaimed, _“Everything!”_

 


	2. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Hinata plan out their trip, and a little bit more.

Tsukki and Hinata had pretty much planned all of their outings for their trip. On Monday, after getting themselves situated at the hotel in northern Shinagawa, they would go see Tokyo Tower, a long-standing fascination of the entirety of Karasuno’s volleyball team (who often accused tall electrical towers of being the popular tourist destination). They’d get food while they were out, then they’d go back to their room for their first night of ‘alone time’. Tuesday-- which was supposed to be the nicest day by far-- they would go to Tokyo’s Ueno Zoo, where they would spend the day. On Wednesday they were going to go to the place that interested Tsukishima most during all his research: the Atago Shrine. And then on Thursday, Tsukishima had a special surprise planned for Hinata: Thursday night was the first night of a four-day festival in Tokyo. Tsukki was going to take Hinata to buy a yukata and everything, and he was extremely excited (although it was mostly because he was going to get to see the little redhead all dressed up).

 **Akiteru-nii (6:40 PM):** hey, I'm making curry for dinner tonight. Do you two want some?  
**Ototokun (6:41 PM):** That depends… do we have to eat with you?  
**Akiteru-nii (6:43 PM):** no, you don't lol  
**Akiteru-nii (6:43 PM):** little brat （；¬＿¬)  
**Ototokun (6:44 PM):** In that case we thank you for your kind offer :)

Hinata and Tsukishima sat in the livingroom, watching tv as they ate the meal the elder Tsukishima prepared for them. “Ohmygod”, Hinata said with a mouth full of food, “your brother knows how to cook!” Tsukishima shot a jealous glare at Hinata before shrugging, “eh. It's not bad. My mom’s is like the best curry in all of Japan though.” Hinata smiled softly, swallowing his food before saying, “I’d like to try it someday, then!” Tsukki nodded.

After dinner the two headed back to Tsukishima’s room. Though they started out with Tsukki sitting at the desk and Hinata sitting on the edge of his bed, the two boys slowly migrated towards each other until they were laying, arm in arm, in the middle of Tsukishima’s bedroom floor, chatting and exchanging kisses as if nothing else mattered in the world.

“Mmm, so Kei”, Hinata started, “You never answered my question. Do we need to get _supplies_ for this week?”. Tsukishima blushed and rolled his head away from the redhead. “I-- I guess. I mean… I have… um… protection… but…” Hinata rolled over onto his stomach and grinned at Tsukishima’s near-fluorescent cheeks. “...but we need lube?”, Hinata asked, cheekily finishing Tsukki’s sentence. The blonde began turning shades of red as he snapped his head back to look at Hinata. “How can you say things like that so easily?!”, he exclaimed. Hinata shrugged as best as he could, considering his arms were  supporting his weight, and replied, “I don’t see what the problem is. It’s what it’s called. Besides, you’re the one between the two of us with the foul mouth.” “How do you figure?!”, Tsukishima exclaimed indignantly. “Well”, Hinata started, “there was that time that you were telling the whole team that Yamaguchi had to take a shit…”. “How does that make me a generally-foul mouthed person?!”, Tsukki asked. Again Hinata tried to shrug. “You’re always saying stuff like that, is all.”, Hinata said, before leaning forward and kissing Tsukishima on the lips for the first time that evening. Hinata’s kiss lingered, pressing deep against the blonde’s lips, until the blonde had to turn away to stop it. “Shō”, he started, “we can’t”. Hinata pouted. “Why notttt?”, he whined. Tsukishima frowned at him. “I already told you, you make too much noise.” “But I can try to be quiet…”, Hinata said sadly. Tsukishima shook his head. “We both know that you can’t. But, that’s okay. We have our whole trip ahead of us!” Hinata’s frown deepened. “I _hate_ how you think of everything!”, he whined at the blonde, who frowned back. “You _just_ said you love that about me!”

Hinata sat up, leaving Tsukishima alone flat on his back. When the redhead turned to look at the blonde, there was no mistaking the mischief in his eyes. “Well…”, Hinata said, rolling his tongue, “You don’t want to do anything because _I’m_ loud, right?”. Tsukki propped himself up on his elbows. “Yes. Correct. You are too loud and have no self control. As sexy as it is, I don’t think it’s fair to put Akiteru through that.” Hinata cupped his chin and nodded. “I see, I see”, he said, in a tone that was making Tsukishima all too aware that he was plotting something. With his renowned lightning reflexes, Hinata had straddled Tsukishima’s waist and placed a hand on either side of the taller boy’s head. “So it won’t be a problem, then, if _you’re_ the one being pleasured, will it?”

Tsukishima squirmed, if only for show, and said, “No- No! We’re not doing one-sided things!” Hinata grinned. “You did it the other day, though, and _that’s not fair._ I want to taste Kei, too!” Hinata could feel the taller boy stirring underneath him, which only incensed his desires more. Tsukishima glared at Hinata. “Why can't you just accept no for an answer?”, he sighed. Hinata only smiled harder, saying, “Because you're so sexy! Besides…”, the redhead pulled up his shirt, “I have to repay you for these!” Beneath his shirt lay dozens upon dozens of hickies and bite marks inflicted upon him by the blonde the week prior. Many were faded and either pink or yellow but some- like the place that Tsukishima had bitten down on the smaller boy’s shoulder- were still deep and dark. Tsukishima shook his head. “Listen, if you think you're gonna mark me up that badly, I've got some bad news for you.” Hinata grinned, “Well, maybe not _this_ badly, but I do think your beautiful skin could use a few spots…”. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, though Hinata could feel the contradiction of his rock-hard cock pressing against him through his pants. “Hinata, I said--”

In what was becoming true Hinata Shōyō fashion, the redhead clamped his mouth over the lips of the blonde and began kissing wildly. Unsurprisingly, the blonde reciprocated with even more desperate kisses. Their tongues swirled around each other, and with every nip on each others lips or tongue, Hinata found it harder and harder to suppress his orations.

Tsukishima had no willpower when it came to Hinata. This was a proven fact at this point. He thought he could muster up some self-restraint when his brother was in the picture, but it seemed the more he resisted, the more ardently Hinata pushed. And the more Hinata pushed, the more it turned Tsukishima on. As they swapped saliva, Tsukishima’s hands had wandered aimlessly around Hinata’s body-- rubbing his back, caressing his arms, pulling his hair, and occasionally grabbing the boy by the waist and pulling the redhead into his thrust. But the more they kissed, the more of Hinata he was hearing (not to say that it was much, but any sound was too much noise in the blonde’s mind). Finally he pulled away. “Shō, we really can’t.” Hinata bit his lip. “B- but--”, the redhead protested sadly. “Come on”, Tsukishima said, “let’s go take a bath and get ready for bed. We've got an early day tomorrow.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up once more as he knew he had stumbled into another opportunity to try to bed the boy he loved. The two went into the bathroom together, Hinata following closely at Tsukishima’s heels, and as Tsukki drew the bath, Hinata undressed. As the bath water ran in, Hinata helped Tsukishima disrobe, too, though it was largely against the tall blonde’s will. “Hinata, I’m serious”, the surly boy warned, “I don’t want to make Akiteru uncomfortable.” Hinata grinned as he unzipped Tsukki’s pants before lowering them to the ground. “I promise”, Hinata whispered, “I won’t make a sound.” Tsukishima began shaking his head no, but the grip Hinata had on his more than ready member was telling the redhead a different story. Hinata began stroking Tsukishima through the outside of his boxers as he stared up into the taller boy’s eyes. “Sh- Shōyō”, Tsukishima choked out, suddenly finding himself coming up blank when he searched for reasons why they shouldn’t be doing what they were about to do. “Relax”, Hinata whispered, as he gently guided Tsukishima backwards until his back hit the wall. The cold tiles drew goosebumps upon Tsukishima’s milky flesh and his dick quivered at the drastically contrasting temperature. Hinata reached over and turned off the faucet to the bathtub before returning to his prey. He leaned up on his very tippy toes and pecked Tsukishima’s lips briefly before slipping off the blonde's underwear and sinking to his knees.

Hinata appraised Tsukishima’s ample package for a moment before taking hold of it, placing one of his hands at the base, right up against Tsukishima’s flesh. Admittedly, Hinata had done some practicing since they were last together on just about any phallic-shaped item he could get his hands on; it had gotten to the point where his mother was complaining about finding popsicle sticks all over the house. But still, he wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. He looked up and saw that the blonde was flushed, breathing heavy, with his eyes fixed on the redhead below him.

“Just remember”, Hinata said seriously, “this is my first time.” Tsukishima smiled as he reached down and rustled Hinata’s hair. “Don’t stress”, the blonde smiled, suddenly able to speak, “and remember to let me know if things get to be too much for you.” Hinata nodded at Tsukki before appraising his cock once more. Ever so gently, Hinata licked the tip, as if it were an ice cream cone. He didn’t think much of it, but the slight sensation sent a shiver up Tsukishima’s spine. He was not prepared for this at _all_.

Hinata repeated this motion a few times before taking the whole of the tip in his mouth. It was a funny sensation to him; the skin was unbelievably soft, while still feeling very firm, and yet it somehow felt reminiscent of a sponge. Hinata played with Tsukishima’s head with his tongue for a bit, flicking it over the opening repeatedly and then swirling his tongue around in counterclockwise circles. As he grew used to the sensations, he felt more comfortable exploring more; he let Tsukki fall out of his mouth and used his tongue to lubricate the sides, top, and bottom down the full length of Tsukishima’s member. He hadn’t even had Tsukishima in his mouth fully, and yet the boy above him was unraveling.

Tsukishima had never felt this way before. Of course, he’d never experienced a physical sensation like this, but he also never felt so vulnerable, so frail, so easy to manipulate. He had finally opened up, had finally let someone in, and now that someone was combining his head, heart, and body to wreak havoc on everything he thought he knew. He was quivering at every motion of Hinata’s, weak to the boy’s molten touch. There were simply no words to describe Hinata’s mouth. It felt like Heaven. Tsukishima didn’t know what to do with himself, but what he did know was that, if things got too much more intense, he would likely become a tremendous hypocrite, moaning and begging and screaming for Hinata in the same way the redhead did for him.

Hinata was finally ready to attempt to take in the entirety of Tsukishima’s length, though he was still feeling slightly intimidated. However, every time he felt the boy above him squirm, he became more determined to get Tsukishima off as best as he possibly could. Hinata looked up at Tsukishima once more and found that Tsukki’s face was crimson, eyes still fixed on the redhead as if in a trance. Hinata opened his mouth, extended his tongue, and slid Tsukishima into his mouth until he felt like he could not fit any more. Unfortunately, Hinata opened his eyes and saw that there was about an inch left between his mouth and Tsukki’s skin. He pulled back slowly, then slid forward once more, determined to capture all of the blonde in his mouth. Once again, he came up short. Hinata decided to change his game plan, and began bobbing his head back and forth, flicking his tongue over Tsukishima’s head every time the tip was in the forefront of his mouth. Gradually the redhead began to pick up speed, repeating the same motion again and again. He chose to give it one last try, and pulled Tsukishima out of his mouth only to push forward with all of his might.

He felt Tsukishima’s cock breaching his throat, and while a large part of him desperately wanted to cough and choke, another part of him was gloriously satisfied: his nose and his lips had made contact with Tsukki’s skin, meaning he had gotten the entirety of Tsukishima’s cock in his mouth. On top of that, Tsukishima gasped sharply, grasping at the wall and Hinata’s head simultaneously; he obviously hadn’t been expecting Hinata to take him in as he did, and the tightness of Hinata’s throat was making his head spin. Hinata found the sound his partner made to be incredibly erotic.

As Hinata found a rhythm he liked, bobbing back and forth for several minutes at quickening tempos before surging down Tsukishima’s entire length, repeating again and again and again, Tsukishima couldn’t help himself. His hand that had reached for Hinata’s head was still there, gently gripping the smaller boy’s hair. He ran his fingers through his own hair and tried to breathe. _“Holy shit, Shōyō, you are the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen”,_ he breathed, trying to balance his breathing so he could keep talking without fear of passing out due to oxygen deprivation. _“God, you look so good on my cock”._ Hinata’s pace was quickening, and it was obvious he was into the words Tsukishima was moaning. _“Oh my god, baby, this is too much… If you keep going like this I’m gonna cum inside your pretty little mouth”._ It was at this that Hinata briefly released Tsukishima’s erection, leaning back so he could look at the blonde. Both boy’s faces were brilliantly flushed, and though Tsukishima’s eyes were half-lidded, Hinata’s had a twinkle in them. “Please cum in my mouth”, Hinata asked, blinking innocently up at Tsukishima. _“Fuck”,_ the taller boy whispered, running his hand from the top of Hinata’s head down his cheeks. _“You are so fucking sexy”,_ he whispered. Hinata had never seen Tsukishima like this; he was completely overcome by lust, dazed and euphoric.

Hinata grinned and took Tsukishima back in his mouth once more, though this time the redhead showed the blonde no mercy; his pace was fast and it seemed that every other movement had Tsukishima buried in his throat. Both of Tsukki’s hands were now in Hinata’s hair, roughly pulling and petting the golden locks. _“Fuck, Hinata, I’m so close”_ , he whispered. Hinata quickened his pace still, but was now being met by thrusts from Tsukishima as well. _“Fuck”_ , the blonde whispered harshly, before grabbing onto Hinata’s hair and fucking his face as if his life depended on it. _“FUCK”,_ he groaned, relinquishing his grip on the redhead and thrusting more slowly, as he came in the back of Hinata’s mouth. Hinata kept Tsukishima’s cock in his mouth until it grew flaccid, only then releasing it and kissing it gently.

Tsukishima slid to the floor. He looked _exhausted_. He put one leg on either side of the redhead and pulled the boy into a deep, deep hug. As he squeezed the redhead, he whispered, “I love you, Shōyō”. Hinata grinned, burying his face in Tsukishima’s shoulder. “I love you too, Kei”, he said with a giggle. Tsukki felt Hinata sucking on his shoulder, but was too exhausted to care about the marks he was trying to leave.

On Hinata’s third hickie or so, Tsukishima pulled Hinata backwards. “Hey”, he said solemnly. “Uh… hey, what’s up?”, Hinata joked, though his joke was met with a frown. “Did I hurt you?”, Tsukki asked, “Was that uncomfortable for you in any way?”. Hinata sat back on his heels and thought for a moment. “It was a little weird to get used to-- I mean, the whole blowjob thing, at the beginning-- but I really liked it. And when you started fucking my face, I thought I was gonna come, too!” Hinata blushed slightly at the revelation, though Tsukishima felt troubled. “Come on”, he said quietly, “let’s get in the tub.”

Together the two climbed into the bath tub, Tsukishima in the back, Hinata sitting with his back pressed against Tsukishima’s chest. As Tsukki did during their previous bath, he began to lavish the back of the redhead's neck with kisses. However, as he did, his right hand snaked down Hinata’s side, over his leg, and slid along his thigh. Hinata jumped when Tsukishima finally wrapped his fingers around his member, which was still hard from their encounter. “Tsukki”, Hinata said quietly, “We can’t do that, remember?”.Tsukishima, who’d begun nibbling on Hinata’s earlobe, whispered, “Well, I had an idea, and you can let me know if you’re not comfortable with it”.

Tsukishima began stroking the redhead, firmly running his hand up and down Hinata’s length. “Mmm, Kei”, Hinata whispered, as a look of bliss overtook his face. He reached up and wrapped his left arm around the back of Tsukishima’s head. As Tsukishima quickened his pace, Hinata began gasping and writhing, biting down on the knuckles on his right hand to try to keep quiet. _“Are you ready?”,_ Tsukishima whispered. “Ready?”, moaned Hinata, “For-- for what?”.

The blonde adjusted his grip on the boy in front of him, laying his left arm across Hinata’s chest and clamping his hand over the boy’s mouth. He stroked him quickly for a moment before whispering, _“Is this okay?”._ Hinata nodded enthusiastically, and Tsukishima went back to work on Hinata’s earlobe while furiously pumping his cock. _“I figured you’d be into being treated this way. You like being a toy don’t you?”,_ he whispered, pulling the redhead closer to him, _“You like it when I use you however I want. You like being_ **_mine_ ** _, don’t you?”_ _._ Moans were escaping Hinata’s mouth with each sentence the blonde spoke, and Hinata struggled against Tsukishima’s grasp in order to try to meet each thrust of his right hand better. Tsukishima was driving him _crazy_. When he was about to come, Hinata plunged his fingers into Tsukishima’s hair, pulling the blonde locks he’d grabbed as if they were the only thing preventing him from his ecstasy. This was met by Tsukishima, who suddenly adjusted his hand one last time, shoving his fingers inside Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata swears he blacked out when he came. He’d never come so hard in his life, and the memory of doing so was foggy. All he knew was that, when he came back to earth, he was being held by Tsukishima, who was whispering, “Shōyō? Are you okay? Did-- did I hurt you?”. Hinata shook his head, though he was still at a loss for words. It took Hinata a few minutes to recover, but once he did, he reached up and brought Tsukishima’s head down to him, kissing him deeply. When the two finally pulled away, Hinata looked up at the blonde. “You are the sexiest thing in the world”, he whispered, pecking Tsukishima once again. Tsukki shook his head, arguing that it was, in fact, Hinata, and soon the bickering resumed at a normal level, reassuring Tsukishima that Hinata was, in fact, perfectly okay.

That night, as the two snuggled up in bed, Tsukishima noticed that Hinata seemed more restless than usual. After maybe ten minutes of the redhead tossing and turning, Tsukishima asked, “Shō, are you sure you’re okay? If you’re not into anything that we did, just tell me and I’ll--” Hinata looked quizzically at Tsukishima and shook his head. “What are you talking about?”, he asked, sincerely bewildered. Tsukki wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him in closer. “Well, you normally fall asleep in like two minutes flat”, he said, trying not to sound creepy for noticing these things about the boy he loved. Hinata giggled before whispering, “It’s just-- I’m so excited for this week! I want to wake up and be in Tokyo already!”

Tsukishima grinned as he planted another kiss on the redhead and whispered, “Me too, my love, me too.”

 


	3. Acrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 in Tokyo!

Tsukishima Kei was not a morning person. He never had been and didn’t think he ever would be. He was hard to wake up, and even when he did wake up, he was grumpy and grouchy for at least an hour before the real world forced itself upon him. It seemed, though, that he had an easier time getting the motivation to get up and function when the sun was shining directly on him. That sun, of course, took the shape of Hinata Shōyō.

“Come on, Kei! We’re gonna miss the train if you don’t hurry up!”, Hinata Shōyō urged, pulling his boyfriend through the crowded train station. Tsukishima held onto his boyfriend’s hand with the force and urgency as if it were his life savings with one hand, carrying their small suitcase carelessly in the other. As the two arrived to their platform, they found that the train hadn’t even arrived yet. Tsukki checked his phone and sighed, “Twenty minutes early?”. Hinata grinned sheepishly. “Sorry… I was just really excited…”, he said as he threaded his arm around Tsukishima’s waist. Tsukki put his own arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder and together the two stood there as the wind blew through the largely empty platform.

As it got closer and closer to 8:35 (the time when their train was due in), more people trickled through their vicinity. At 8:32. Tsukishima jumped when a firm hand gripped his shoulder. He spun around, ready for a fight, when he saw a familiar face hunched over, trying to catch his breath, and glaring at the tall boy. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”, Tsukishima exclaimed at his older brother, “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”. “What’s wrong with me?!”, Akiteru exclaimed indignantly. “You _left_ without telling me! So I was waiting and waiting in the livingroom for you guys until I finally checked your room and saw _you weren’t even home!”_ Hinata mouthed, ‘oops’ as he looked up at the taller Tsukishima. The younger brother shot him a glare before turning back to Akiteru. “Sorry”, he muttered quickly, “You know I don’t think in the morning.” Akiteru smiled as he clapped his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder once more. “It’s okay. Even if I _did_ just have to run all the way here from home…”. “Um”, Hinata started, “I’m sorry, Akiteru-san, aren’t you bringing anything with you?”. Akiteru laughed. “No, no”, he said jovially, finally standing erect, “My girlfriend lives in Tokyo, so I’ve got like, half my stuff at her place anyway.” Tsukishima appraised his brother before bluntly asking, “Why?”. Akiteru huffed, “You _know_ why. That’s what couples do! And I know you know, because I’ve found Shō-kun’s clothes in the dryer already.” Hinata blushed lightly, but the younger brother cocked his head slightly. “But… you don’t stay at her place, like, ever”, he said with a question in his voice. Akiteru frowned. “I do too!” Smirking, Tsukishima tilted his head backwards and asked, “Then why does it feel like you’re always at our house?”. Akiteru lightly punched his brother’s arm. “Don’t be a jerk”, he teased, “I _am_ being super nice to you, you know.” “He is!”, echoed Hinata, earning another glare from Tsukki.

Just then the train pulled into the station, and together the three boys boarded. “I hope you don’t mind”, Akiteru said as he walked in front of the couple past rows of occupied seats, “but I’m not sitting with you two. I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything.” Tsukki punched his brother’s arm, a little less lightly than his brother had done to him, earning a smirk from the older boy as he sat in the only empty seat in the car. “See ya~!”, Akiteru waved, earning a glare from Tsukki as the couple moved to another car.

After a little more scouting, the two found a seat, and Hinata snuggled up next to Tsukishima. “Hey”, Tsukki said quietly, “I-- uh, I brought earbuds if you want to listen with me”. The blonde extended one of the earbuds to Hinata, whose eyes lit up. “Thank you!”, he exclaimed, quickly taking the headphone and shoving it in his right ear. Tsukishima blushed slightly. “I thought I’d show you some different music this time, since you liked what I showed you last time”, he said as he scrolled through the music on his phone. Hinata wrapped his arms around Tsukki’s left arm, holding the blonde close. “I changed my mind from last night”, Hinata announced, eliciting an eyebrow raise from Tsukishima, “I _love_ that you think of everything!”. “Only when it doesn’t get in the way of you getting what you want”, Tsukishima mumbled. Hinata elbowed the blonde slightly, though the look of amusement on his face was quickly overtaken by a look of pure wonder; Tsukishima had pressed play to the first song in his playlist, and the redhead was eager to hear what would come next.

The train ride was only an hour long and, upon arriving in Tokyo, the two Tsukishima brothers had little trouble finding one another, as they were two of the tallest people at the station. “The hotel isn’t far”, Akiteru said cheerily, as he led the boys down the street. Hinata raised his eyebrows at Tsukishima and reached back to grab his butt, as if to say, _‘The hotel isn’t far, Kei’_ . Tsukishima grabbed the redhead’s wrist before his hand met his target, pulling Hinata forward. He’d understood Hinata’s meaning and was now sending his own: _‘We have plans for our day.’_ As clueless as the redhead usually was, it seemed he interpreted Tsukishima’s actions perfectly, indicating so with a dramatic pout.

Akiteru was right: the walk to the hotel had taken the boys less than ten minutes. “Welcome to the Grande Tokyo Hotel”, chimed a pleasant, well-dressed woman at the front desk, “How can we help you gentlemen?”. Akiteru nodded to the boys in the direction of the chairs in the lobby, and together the couple took a seat. “Hello”, Akiteru said politely as his brother skulked away, “I have reservations and would like to check in. My confirmation code is QXCDB3.” “...B...3…”, repeated the woman, “Oh! Yes, Mr. Tsukishima, welcome! It says you’re in town for the convention?” Akiteru nodded, “Yes, that’s right. I’d also like two additional keys, as I brought my brother and his friend with me.” “Oh, okay, not a problem sir! Although, I do see that your reservation is only for one King bed… would you like me to change that for you?” Akiteru glanced back at the two boys before shaking his head. “No, it’s fine. One of us will take the couch.” The woman smiled strangely before handing a small packet over to the elder Tsukishima. “Very good, sir. Your room is on the 3rd floor. The elevator is to the left and down the hall. Once you exit the elevator, you’re going to go to the right and the room will be all the way at the end.” “Great”, Akiteru smiled, “Thanks!” “Enjoy your stay in Tokyo!”, the woman chimed.

“Alright, let’s go”, Akiteru said as he approached the two boys. The younger Tsukishima followed his brother closely, and once the group got in the elevator, he said, “...you’re still staying with your girlfriend, right?”. Akiteru laughed and pinched his brother’s cheek. “Yes I am, you lovebirds! Kei, you worry too much!” The elevator dinged and Akiteru twirled out of the elevator, leaving a very annoyed french fry behind him.

“316… 320… Oh! Here we go! 324!”, Akiteru said, pulling out the room key and dipping it into the electronic reader. The door clicked open and the three boys entered, Hinata bounding across it. “Wow look at this!”, he exclaimed, “Oh my gosh check this out!” “Kei! Kei! Keiii! LOOK!”. It was like having a puppy, or a toddler. Tsukishima was a sucker for the redhead, though, including the generally less-appealing traits of his like his excessive excitability. “Well, now that I know you guys are here safe, I’ll be going. You can always call me if you need me, and during the day I’ll be in the conference room on the first floor of this hotel, so I’ll be close by.” Tsukishima nodded. Hinata, who’d been on the balcony gawking at how much he of Tokyo he could see, bolted back into the room, stopping short in front of the shorter blonde. “Thank you _so_ much, Akiteru-san!”, he yelled, bowing rigidly. Kei grabbed Hinata by the back of his shirt and pulled him back up; the _last_ thing he wanted was his brother getting some kind of God complex from being thanked so gratuitously, and by Tsukishima’s own boyfriend, no less.

Once the elder Tsukishima left, Hinata wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Come on”, he said in his best attempt at a seductive voice, “Let’s go _do it_.” Tsukishima blinked slowly at the redhead. “You’re incorrigible”, he finally laughed, leaning down and kissing Hinata. Hinata really got into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and pulling at his lips with his teeth. Hinata moved to try to pull the two boys back towards the bed when Tsukishima moved backwards simultaneously, resulting in a large gap between the two of them. Tsukki laughed, “Come on, let’s go. We’re gonna go see the tower today.”

As it dawned on Hinata that he was _not_ going to be getting intimate with the blonde any time soon, a scowl overtook his face. “Kei, you’re so **mean**!”, he cried, folding his arms like a petulant child. Tsukishima laughed once again and walked over to the small redhead. “Come on baby”, he said happily, “Let’s go see some sights. We’ll be back here later.” Hinata looked away from Tsukishima; he wasn’t budging. Unfortunately for Hinata, Tsukishima wasn’t taking no for an answer. Before the redhead could protest, Tsukki had bent down and thrown him over his shoulder. “Alright, Tokyo Tower, here we come!”, he exclaimed as he marched towards the door, Hinata flailing and complaining the whole time.

The weather was unusually pleasant for March, with only a cool breeze drifting through the air as the sun climbed the sky. The walk from the hotel to Tokyo Tower took a little over half an hour, but ten minutes in Hinata swore that he could see the very top of the popular tourist destination (despite the fact that the taller one among them could not). They held hands as they walked, happy to be able to be affectionate publicly without fear of being recognized. It wasn’t as if either were embarrassed of their relationship or afraid of coming out-- _whatever that meant_ \-- or anything; however, if their moms found out, they might not get permission for sleepovers anymore, and that was an unhappy thought for both boys.

“Woahhhh it’s _so big!”,_ Hinata exclaimed in awe as the two stood at the base of the building beneath the tower. Tsukki smiled. _‘Cute’,_ he thought to himself, following closely as the redhead darted into the building. “Woahhh there’s so much _stuff_ in here!”, Hinata exclaimed excitedly, dashing ahead and forcing the blonde to weave through the thick crowd of people to catch up. When he finally managed to grab Hinata’s wrist, he jerked the boy back towards him. “Shō!”, he yelled quietly, “Don’t run ahead like that, you idiot! I don’t need us getting separated!”. Hinata blushed and frowned deeply. “I- I’m sorry, Tsukki, I was just… I was excited, that’s all.” Tsukishima released his grip on the boy’s wrist, threading his fingers through Hinata’s instead. “It’s okay. I just don’t want to lose you.” At this Hinata’s smile returned and together the two explored the first level of FootTown. “So many shops!”, Hinata exclaimed, darting back and forth between stores with Tsukishima in tow. “Kei, look! It’s a teensy tiny Tokyo tower!” “Oh my god, Kei, look-- we’re _in this building_ right now!!!” “Shōyō, that’s a replica” “I KNOW ISN’T IT GREAT”

There were so many amazing museums that Hinata was even briefly able to put the idea of going to the top of the tower out of his mind. The two visited the wax museum and the museum of world records, and spent some time in the Gallery DeLux examining the many holograms they had on display. By 3 o’clock, both boys were hungry and tired, unable to believe how much time had passed since they arrived. “Let’s go eat”, Tsukishima suggested, guiding Hinata over to the elevator. “Wait!”, the redhead exclaimed, doing his best to dig his heels in, “I want to go to the top first!”. Tsukishima turned back and looked exasperatedly at the redhead. “Shōyō, the tower will be there when we finish eating…”. “I know”, shrugged Hinata as he looked away from Tsukki, “It’s just… I’ve never been this high up before… what if I get nauseous? What if I throw up because we just ate before going to the tallest place I’ve ever gone and my hea--”. Tsukishima clamped his hand over Hinata’s mouth. _“Fine”,_ the taller boy relented, “But we’re getting food as soon as we’re done! Come on”.

The two made their way to the center of the fourth floor, where the elevator was that took you up to the top of the tower. There was a long line to get in-- apparently Karasuno was not the only school on break, since many, many families were in the line on this Monday afternoon. “Now, stay close to me”, Tsukishima whispered to Hinata, “I _definitely_ don’t want to lose you in a crowd this big.” Hinata nodded. The line moved slowly, but eventually Tsukki and Hinata could see the entrance to the elevator. The elevator held about 20 people at a time, and the operator treated it more as a ride at an amusement park than anything else. He called out to each group, asking how many people were going up. “Two” “Five” “Three” “Two”, the groups would say, announcing their respective numbers. “Looks like we’re not gonna make this one”, Tsukishima whispered. Hinata smiled, “That’s okay! That means for _sure_ we’ll be on the next one!”. As the operator got closer to them, Tsukishima’s phone began ringing. He answered it quickly, embarrassed that he hadn’t put it on vibrate in public.

“Hello?”, he asked harshly into the phone. “Hey, Kei, I just wanted to see how you guys are making out. I mean! Not making out! I meant--” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and sighed. “We’re okay”, he answered curtly, aware of what Akiteru meant despite his tripping over his own words. “Oh! Good! Where are you guys?”. The operator approached Tsukishima and Hinata, asking how many were in their party. Tsukki held up two fingers and, much to his surprise, the operator waved him through. “We’re at Tokyo Tower, but I’m about to get into the elevator, so I might lose you.”, Tsukki explained as he stepped over the threshold into the metal box. “Oh, okay, cool. Well, I’ll let you … … … ack to … … … and call me whe… … … s… … …”. Tsukki ended the call. There was no use being rude in public when he couldn’t hear what his brother was saying _anyway._ He sent a quick text to Akiteru-- “no service”-- before turning back to Hinata.

Except, Hinata wasn’t there. No one was behind him. Tsukishima felt his stomach drop as he searched the elevator in panic. There was not a single redhead among the group. He quickly pulled out his phone once more and dialed the redhead but of course, he had no service, so the call never went through.

Tsukki was pushed out of the elevator when it arrived at the lookout, and he quickly began panicking. He tried dialing his phone several times but found that he still-- somehow, despite being in the sky-- had no service. As the blonde looked up to begin searching for the stairwell, a familiar set of eyes met his.

“Oi! Karasuno!”, came the voice of Seijoh’s Iwaizumi Hajime. _“Fuck”,_ Tsukishima muttered under his breath, forcing a slight smile. “Hi”, Tsukki said as the dark-haired third year approached him. “What a surprise”, remarked Iwaizumi, “what are you doing in Tokyo, and here, today of all days?”. “I- uh- our school has off, and my brother had a work conference”, Tsukishima said hastily, still searching the room. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the elevator dinged. “There you are!”, Iwaizumi yelled to someone behind Tsukishima. The blonde was getting a really bad feeling.

He turned around and, behind him, exiting the elevator, was Oikawa Tōru with his hand clasped around Hinata’s wrist. Oikawa smiled pleasantly at Tsukishima and waved as he walked over. “Glasses-chan”, Oikawa said in that sing-songy voice that made Tsukki sick, “is this yours?”. Oikawa pulled Hinata forward by his wrist. Silent tears were running down the boy’s face. “Ts- Ts-- Tsukki, _you left me!”,_ cried Hinata before running into Tsukishima’s arms. “Don’t be such a baby”, Kei said, blushing profusely as he held his redhead. “My brother called and I didn’t realize you didn’t come with me.” Hinata held onto the blonde for dear life, despite the fact that neither of them was moving.

“Well, well, well”, cooed Oikawa, “what have we got here? Chibi-chan, are you cheating on Tobio-kun?”. Hinata shook his head back and forth, face still buried in Tsukishima’s shirt. “No”, Tsukishima said strictly, holding the boy closer to him, “We’re dating. And Kageyama is completely uninvolved.” Oikawa posed dramatically with one hand over his mouth to indicate a sortof exaggerated gasp. “My, my, how _scandalous!”_ Oikawa pulled out his phone and declared, “I must sent Tobio-kun my condolences!” As his fingers began tapping away, Iwaizumi stepped closer to Oikawa before resting his hand on the brunette’s phone and pushing it down. “Knock it off, Shittykawa. Leave Kageyama alone”, he said calmly. Oikawa pouted. “ _But--”._ Iwaizumi shook his head. “No. Leave him alone.” Oikawa huffed before shoving his phone back in the pocket of his hoodie and turning back to the boys from Karasuno.

“Glasses-chan~”, Oikawa sang out once more, “You should treat Iwa-chan and I to lunch, since I rescued Chibi-chan for you~”. Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa in the ribs and, after a brief scuffle between the two boys, Oikawa sighed. _“Fine. Don't_ treat us. But let's eat together anyway, since we all miraculously ran into each other here, of all places!” Tsukishima rolled his eyes but Hinata nodded. “Sure!”, the redhead exclaimed, much to Tsukishima’s displeasure. “Well, at least let us see the view”, the blonde said grumpily. Hinata looked out one of the countless windows and swallowed hard. “M- maybe you were right. We should've eaten before we got up here”, Hinata said, while the color noticeably drained from his face. Tsukki studied the boy before him for a moment before narrowing his eyes. “You're scared, aren't you?”, he asked, though it sounded far more like an accusation than a simple question. “N- n- no!” Hinata exclaimed, “I am _not_ scared!” Hinata’s eyes darted around the room once more. “Let’s go, I'm hungry!”, he exclaimed. As he took Tsukishima’s hand, Tsukki could feel the smaller boy quaking slightly. “You're such a baby…”, he muttered as he gripped Hinata’s hand reassuringly.

The group of four returned to the elevator and headed to the third floor of FootTown, where all of the actual restaurants were. “Iwa-chan, let’s get McDonalds~!”, Oikawa cooed as he gripped the spiky-haired boy’s arm. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Have you no shame whatsoever?”, Iwaizumi asked. “First you interrupt their date, then you think you get to pick the restaurant we all eat at? What the hell is wrong with you?”. Oikawa shrugged. “I'm just painfully aware of all the wonderful things I deserve in this life”, he said, grinning. Tsukishima and Iwaizumi shook their heads simultaneously. “Are you okay with McDonald's, Tsukki?”, Hinata asked. Tsukishima gripped the hand that was still embedded in his own. “Whatever you want”, he said softly. Those weren't the words he’d wanted to use. He wanted to say, “Anything for you, my love”, or “Whatever makes you happy” but he just couldn't bring himself to that level of cheesiness, _especially_ in front of others.

“So, what _are_ you two doing in Tokyo, anyway?”, asked Oikawa as he gracefully shoved a chicken nugget in his mouth. Tsukishima sighed. “I already explained to Iwaizumi-san… Karasuno has the week off of school--” “yeah duh so does everyone in the prefecture”, interrupted Oikawa before he was elbowed in the ribs again by his keeper. “My brother had to come to town for work and his company is paying for his hotel and everything.” “So he brought you two?”, interrupted Oikawa once more, “Does he not know about your… ahm--- _relationship_ , or whatever you two are calling it?” This time Hinata spoke. “He does! That's why he invited us!” Tsukishima could see the sarcastic remark building up in the corners of Oikawa’s mouth and quickly spat out, “He’s staying at his girlfriend’s place, so the room would’ve gone to waste!”. This-- contrary to Tsukishima’s hopes-- did not stay Oikawa’s smirk, but instead accelerated it. “So, you two are on your honeymoon, then?”, the brunette snickered. Hinata looked to Tsukishima, his eyes glowing with delight, and squealed, “Our honeymoon?!”. The blonde sank his head into his hands. “What are you two doing here?”, Hinata chirped, leaning up against Tsukishima in the hopes of rallying his mood. “Eh”, Oikawa shrugged, waving one hand dismissively, “I have to look at colleges. I’m pretty sure I want to go to the one I checked out in Kyoto, but my parents are insisting that I explore my options.” Swallowing the fries he’d been eating, Iwaizumi said, “And of course, he has to drag me along to everything he does.” Oikawa smiled as if Iwaizumi had just given him the biggest compliment in the world. Hinata’s eyes lit up once more. “Oh!”, the redhead exclaimed, “Does that mean you two are going to college together?”. A distinctly heavy mood settled upon the table as Oikawa folded his arms and rested his chin. Iwaizumi looked to the brunette briefly, then back to the redhead. “We’re-- uh-- we’re talking about it”, he said uncommittedly. Hinata glanced at Tsukishima, who still had his flushed face buried in his hands.

“Well”, Oikawa announced seemingly out of nowhere, regaining his usual charisma once more, “we’ll get going. Don’t want to cockblock my good friends Shrimpy and Glasses-chan.” Iwaizumi shot another dirty look at Oikawa, as the dark-haired boy hadn’t finished his food but was being shooed out of the booth by his setter, before scooting out of his own seat. As Iwaizumi shoved his uneaten food into the bag it had originally come in, Oikawa pulled out his wallet.

“Here, Glasses-chan, a gift from me to you. Don’t say I never did anything for you~”. Tsukishima looked up just in time to see Oikawa drop two wrapped condoms on the table. “You’re such a dick”, Iwaizumi sighed before turning back to the members of Karasuno’s volleyball team. “It was nice seeing you. Enjoy your trip”, he said pleasantly-enough. “You too”, muttered Tsukishima; Hinata beamed and exclaimed, “It was nice seeing you, too! I look forward to running into you again!”. Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Chibi-chan, you’re such a masochist. Come on, Iwa-chan, let’s go”, Oikawa said, turning to leave, “Bye, boys! Enjoy your date~”.

Tsukishima sunk his head into his arms once more, trying to bury the shame. “Ah- um- Kei?”, Hinata asked, “What’s a ‘masotist’?”. Tsukishima glanced out of the corner of his eye at the naive redhead. “I’ll show you later”, he mumbled, before burying his face in his arms once more.

 


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 1 in Tokyo~

Hinata and Tsukishima ultimately did not wind up going to the top of the tower again. First it was because Hinata was hot, then he was tired, and then he ‘didn’t get what all the fuss was about, it’s just a tower’. Despite the parade of excuses, Tsukishima knew it was because Hinata had just discovered he was afraid of heights, even if the energetic redhead didn’t want to admit it.

The sun was setting as the two boys began walking back to their hotel together, arm in arm. “Mmm, Tsukki?”, Hinata hummed as they walked along, “I just remembered”. “Hm?”, asked the blonde pleasantly. “We need to get some supplies for tonight.” Tsukishima blushed profusely but nodded in acknowledgement of Hinata’s words.

The two wound up stopping by a convenience store they’d seen down a side street a few blocks away from the hotel. Tsukki’s heart was beating out of his chest as he approached the aisle that held personal care items, including things like over the counter medication, razors, and contraceptives. He was beyond embarrassed, and Hinata’s lack of embarrassment only served to embarrass him further. As he reached for a bottle of lube, Hinata leaned in front of him. _“Kei, are you sure that’s gonna be enough?”,_ he asked politely. Tsukki jumped as if he’d been shocked, withdrawing his hand to his side. A minute later he tried again, reaching, instead, for the much larger bottle on display. Hinata grinned and together the two approached the counter.

They were a sight to see for the manager of the family-run shop: Tsukishima was tall, sweaty, and bright red, and attached to his arm was a smaller boy who was practically vibrating with excitement. “Big night planned, huh?”, the manager asked as he swiped the lube across the scanner. Tsukishima wanted to die. This was not, in any way whatsoever, acceptable to him. Neither boy answered, and the cashier cleared his throat. “That’ll be ¥994, please”, he said, putting the lubricant in a bag. Tsukishima handed a ¥1000 yen note and muttered, “Keep the change”, before grabbing his bag and practically running out of the store.

“Oh, Kei”, giggled Hinata as they turned back onto the street the hotel was on, “I don’t get how you can be such a prude!” Tsukki shot a glare down at Hinata. “I don’t need strangers making educated guesses about our sex life”, he muttered through gritted teeth. Hinata grinned and wrapped his arm around the blonde. “Well, to be fair”, the redhead started, “we _do_ have a big night planned…”. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and looked down at Hinata. “How do you figure?”, he asked. Hinata stuck out his tongue playfully before saying, “You know... we’re gonna do it!”. Tsukishima cupped his chin with his free hand. “No, no, I distinctly remember you saying you were tired when we were at the tower…”, he said, grinning. “KEI!”, exclaimed Hinata as the two walked into the hotel lobby, “No _fair!”_ Tsukishima shrugged as he pressed the button to summon the elevator. “What? I’m not the one who said it, _you_ did”, he said casually, even daring to swing his bag a little bit.

“We’re gonna fuck”, Hinata said confidently as the elevator ascended. “Are we?”, asked Tsukki, “I don’t remember committing to anything like that.” As they walked down the hall towards their room, Tsukishima added, “Oh, and by the way, we _are_ going to have to do something about that dirty mouth of yours.” Hinata fumbled with their room key, trying his best to slide it through the reader. “I guess we know who’ll be on top when the time _does_ come”, Tsukishima snickered, “since you can’t even get the key card in the hole…”. Hinata got the key in finally and grabbed Tsukishima by the shirt, dragging him into the room. The second the door shut, Hinata leapt up, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and his legs around the taller boy’s waist; Tsukishima staggered a bit, not expecting the sudden movement, before ultimately slamming his back against the door.

Tsukishima’s constant teasing had gotten to Hinata, who was now desperate for any piece of the blonde he could get. He thrust his tongue through Tsukishima’s lips and began kissing him furiously, desperately. The redhead clenched his legs around Tsukki and raised his hips, pushing himself up so he could have the upperhand in their lip-lock.

When Hinata had leapt at him, Tsukishima had dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Hinata’s bottom, holding him much in the same way a parent would hold a toddler in their arms. For a boy as strong as he was, Hinata was surprisingly light, which enabled Tsukishima to support him as he rose up and pressed down on the blonde.

Neither had had the time to turn a light on, but neither minded as they stood there in what little light remained of the day, wrapped around each other, desperately seeking the other’s tongue. As they kissed, Hinata began to wiggle his hips a little, slowly turning his uncoordinated movements into gentle thrusts against the blonde. The redhead found that he didn’t need his arms for support, thanks to his strong boyfriend, and instead moved his hands to cup Tsukki’s face, to bring him as close as humanly possible. More and more moans were escaping from the lips of the redhead, only to be lost inside Tsukishima’s own. Hinata moved his hands back to Tsukishima’s blonde hair and began to alternate between pulling Tsukishima’s golden locks and pushing him closer to Hinata by the back of his head.

“Mmf--”, Hinata exclaimed raspily as he pulled his mouth away from the blonde’s, “Kei, _fuck me”,_ he moaned, before diving back into their frenzied kisses. Tsukishima was not prepared for such a brazen announcement; he felt his cheeks grow hot as he pressed the smaller boy against him. Moving on instinct, Tsukishima turned around, slamming Hinata against the door. With the extra support provided by the structure behind the redhead, Tsukishima was now able to move a little bit more freely. He broke away from Hinata’s impassioned kiss and buried his mouth in Hinata’s neck, biting and sucking and licking the redhead’s sensitive ivory skin. “Ah- oh! _Oh, Kei!”,_ Hinata moaned as Tsukishima teased and tormented the smaller boy. Tsukki slowly relinquished his grip on the redhead, allowing him to slip down the blonde’s body, stopping him once his legs were wrapped around Tsukishima’s hips instead of his waist. The blonde couldn’t reach Hinata’s neck anymore, but as he returned to Hinata’s lips, he reaped the reward of his sacrifice when he thrust against the redhead, feeling his powerful erection connect to the soft cushion of Hinata’s ass. Hinata moaned loudly into Tsukishima’s mouth the moment they connected, and it became clear to both that Tsukki no longer had any intention of denying Hinata his request.

Through their frenzied kisses, Tsukishima had managed to work out a rhythm to his thrusts, pulling the smaller boy down to meet him when he rose up. He was so hard it hurt and wanted nothing more than to free his cock from its denim prison and wreak havoc on the redhead in his arms. As if sensing Tsukki’s thoughts, Hinata dug his fingernails into Tsukishima’s arms and let out a deep, sultry moan. _“Kei_ ”, the redhead choked out, _“let’s go to bed."_ Tsukki nodded, hoisting the boy up higher once more before pulling him away from the wall and carrying him across the room.

Tsukishima set Hinata on the bed so the redhead was standing and proceeded to undress him. As he pulled up Hinata’s shirt, he lavished his abdomen with deep kisses and gentle nips. Hinata helped pull his shirt over his head, as he was a good foot taller than Tsukki where he stood, and then pawed at the blonde’s shirt. Once Hinata began lifting it, Tsukishima quickly slipped out of the article, if only so he could return to worshiping the redhead’s body that much faster. Hinata pulled Tsukishima’s face up to him and resumed kissing the blonde with everything he had, as Tsukki began undoing the button on Hinata’s pants. In one swift motion he’d grabbed both layers of fabric and ripped them down, leaving Hinata naked from his mid-calf up. Giggling slightly, Hinata stepped out of the fabric before falling down on the bed, bouncing slightly when he landed on his butt. He scooted to the edge of the bed and quickly undid the button on Tsukishima’s own pants, stripping the blonde as quickly as possible.

Hinata then slid off the bed, landing on his knees. “Shō”, Tsukishima whispered breathlessly as the redhead took Tsukishima in his mouth. This time there was no hesitation; after briefly stimulating the head of Tsukishima’s cock, he surged down the length of it, taking all of the blonde in as quickly as possible and drawing a sharp gasp from above him. Hinata was unrelenting, driven by his intense desire to take in Tsukishima in any way possible. “Ah- _oh God--_ Shō-- slow down!”, the blonde begged, gripping Hinata’s hair but doing nothing to actually enforce his will. “I’m not gonna get to fuck you if you don’t stop soon!”, Tsukishima gasped. Hinata slowed down-- clearly taking in the blonde’s words-- then sped up, overcome by lust once more, before slowing again and finally letting the blonde fall out of him. He looked up at Tsukishima and wiped his lips. “Let’s do it”, he grinned, climbing back up onto the bed.

All of Tsukishima’s blind arousal dissipated into the air as he became increasingly aware of the reality of the situation. He quickly ran back to the door and picked up their purchase from earlier before returning to the bed, where Hinata was waiting on all fours. _‘Shit’,_ Tsukishima thought to himself, _'_ _I’ve never done anything like this before. What if I do something wrong? What if I hurt Shōyō? How do I--’_ “Kei”, Hinata’s voice called out, breaching the maelstrom of self-doubt brewing inside the blonde. “It’ll be fine. Come, relax. We’re in this _together_.” Swallowing hard, Tsukishima nodded before approaching the bed. He knelt next to Hinata, appraising the amazing view he had.

Hinata’s ass was _incredible._ For as lean a boy as Hinata was, his ass was rounded and plump. Losing any and all sense of self control, Tsukishima leaned forward and bit into Hinata’s left cheek. “AA- Ow!”, Hinata exclaimed, as the ‘w’ in his ow dissolved into a moan. “ _Kei”,_ he whined. “I’m sorry”, Tsukishima said, blushing, “but where did you get such a perfect ass?”. Hinata beamed as his face filled with color.

“Come on”, Hinata whispered, “let’s do this”. Tsukishima fumbled with the bottle in his hand. “I-- uh--”, he choked, unable to express a single thought-- “how do I…” Hinata smiled and shifted his weight slightly, extending his left hand to Tsukki with two fingers outstretched. “Here”, Hinata said, “Just put a bit on here”. Tsukishima did as Hinata told him and applied a moderate amount of lube to Hinata’s index and middle fingertips. Blushing slightly, Hinata then moved his hand behind him and began to spread the lubricant across his asshole. Tsukishima felt his whole body flush; _this_ was most certainly the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. After a few moments, Hinata began to slowly slip his index finger inside his opening each time he ran his hand across it.

“Ah- um- Shōyō?”, Tsukishima asked, his eyes transfixed on the sight before him, watching as the redhead’s finger remained inside him longer each time. “How do you know… how do you know what to do?”, Tsukki choked out, his throat suddenly dry. Hinata giggled, then gasped as he slipped a second finger into his asshole. “I play with myself like this a lot”, he admitted, quickening the pace of his thrusts as he leaned into it. “I like to imagine it’s you”, he giggled. Tsukishima brought his hand to his mouth; he felt like his mind was short-circuiting between Hinata’s words and actions. “Be-- besides--”, Hinata panted, “Doing this will h- help you go in easier”. Tsukishima’s heart was doing somersaults. “Do you- ah- do you want me to… er… do that for you?” Hinata smiled sweetly and shrugged. “If you w- want”, the redhead moaned. Tsukishima nodded and Hinata slowly withdrew his fingers.

“Use more”, Hinata said gently as Tsukishima moved closer to him. Tsukki obediently lathered his first two fingers in lube before hesitantly approaching Hinata. Ever so gently, he touched Hinata’s asshole, rubbing his two fingers around in small, circular motions. “Ohhh”, Hinata shivered, laying his head down on his arms. Tsukki slowly began inserting his index finger into Hinata, who was arching his back in response to the new sensation. “Oh my god, Kei”, he moaned. Hinata couldn’t believe how different the sensation was between when he did it himself, reaching back as best he could, and when someone else did it-- someone with long, skinny fingers that could probe deep inside the redhead. Hinata gasped when Tsukki’s digit went deeper inside him than he’d ever been without stopping. When Tsukishima’s finger was inserted as far as it could go, Tsukki leaned forward to look at Hinata’s face. “Are you okay?”, he asked the flushed and panting redhead. Hinata nodded. Tsukki began to withdraw his finger, sending a shiver through Hinata’s body so strong that even Tsukishima could feel it. Tsukki pumped his finger in and out of Hinata a few times before the redhead looked over his shoulder and, with glazed eyes, moaned, _“Another finger, Kei”_. Tsukishima did as he was told, withdrawing his index finger and inserting a second.

Tsukishima had never thought of fingering a guys asshole-- not once, even in his wildest fantasies of Hinata, did it come up-- but he was very quickly finding that it was a major turn on to him, and, despite his experience being limited to this particular instance, soon felt that it made the list of his all-time favorite activities ever. As he moved his hand in and out of the smaller boy, picking up speed, he could feel the hot walls of Hinata’s cavity clench around him in appreciation. He was practically _dripping_ precum as he watched the redhead writhe with desire; Hinata began bucking his hips, pushing Tsukishima further and further inside of him. His back would arch upwards and bow backwards intermittently, and the redhead seemed to be continually switching between being on all fours and shoving his face into the comforter.

Tsukishima was _really_ finger fucking Hinata when the redhead cried out, “ _Kei! If you don’t fuck me n- now, I’m gonna die!”._ Tsukishima smirked as he slowed to a stop before ultimately removing his lengthy digits from the smaller boy. He absentmindedly stroked himself as he watched the redhead squirm and beg for him; he hoped he would remember this moment forever, as it was one of the most satisfying sights he’d ever seen. He moved to reposition before stopping. “Oh-”, he remarked, “wait- we didn’t unpack yet. I have to go get the condoms from the suitca--” “For what?”, Hinata mewled. He turned back to Tsukishima and said, “You’ve never been with anyone else, I’ve never been with anyone else, and you’re not gonna get me pregnant. So unless you have another reason for wanting to use it, forget it and get inside of me already!” Tsukki was speechless. Like, what the hell was he supposed to say to that? In truth, he had only brought them along for Hinata’s comfort. He fully intended to use them, but his only reasoning was ‘it might be what Hinata wants’.

Swallowing hard, Tsukki asked, “Are you _sure?”_ Hinata glared at Tsukishima. “Do I look unsure?”, he asked through his scowl before reaching back and spreading his cheeks with both hands. “Come _onnnn”._ Tsukishima laughed. “Okay, okay, let’s do this”, he said in a tone that clearly conveyed that he was doing everything possible to keep himself calm.

Tsukishima moved between Hinata’s legs and appraised the sight before him once more. He had trouble believing that he was even dating Hinata, let alone about to have sex with him. The blonde reached over and put a little bit more lube in the palm of his hand before stroking his cock a few times. “Are you ready?”, he asked, gripping his base. Hinata only moaned in response.

Slowly Tsukishima aligned the head of his member with Hinata’s opening. It took a little more force than he would’ve liked to use, but after a moment, his head slipped into Hinata. “Oh!”, the redhead gasped, clinging to the bed. “Are you okay?”, Tsukki asked, worried he’d hurt the boy. Through gritted teeth, Hinata demanded, “ _More”._ Tsukishima nodded and began to push further. Somehow this was even better than Hinata’s mouth; the muscles that surrounded Tsukishima’s cock pulsated each time he stopped as if they themselves would be doing all the work in milking him dry. The heat was incredible; Tsukishima wasn’t sure how it was possible for any one person to house something this warm within them. Each time he pushed forward, Hinata moaned and mewled, begging him to keep going. Hinata gasped sharply when Tsukki finally fit his entire length inside of him. “Just-- just give me a second to get used to this”, Hinata panted, “You’re so fucking big”. Tsukishima nodded; while he was becoming more and more desperate to rock his hips as the seconds went by, he was still able to appreciate the amazing view before him. “Okay”, the redhead breathed after a minute or two, “You can move.”

Tsukishima began to pull out of Hinata, pushing forward again once he felt his head approach the constricting ring that was Hinata’s anus. Tsukishima was moving slowly-- he didn’t want to overwhelm the smaller boy-- but after just a few thrusts, Hinata was whining again. _“Kei,_ **_fuck_ ** _me!”,_ the smaller boy cried as he moved backwards, swallowing the entirety of Tsukishima’s length once more. Tsukki gasped as the redhead swayed before grabbing Hinata’s hips and stilling him for a moment. “Wait”, he panted, “I will, just-- be patient, dumbass!” Again Hinata moaned and tried to wriggle out of the blonde’s grip.

Tsukki began to move once more, this time picking up speed quicker than he had previously. _“Oh my God-- oh my God-- Kei-- oh fuck!”_ , Hinata moaned, rocking backwards to meet Tsukishima each time he pulled back. Tsukishima was sweating profusely as he tried to control the tempo with which he rocked his hips, but found that he was having an intensely difficult time restraining himself. “Shō”, he cried through gritted teeth, “just remember to tell me if anything--” “Shut up and fuck me!”, Hinata cried, thrusting backwards as hard as he possibly could.

Tsukishima could no longer hold back. He fucked Hinata with wild abandon, gripping the boys hips tightly as he rocked them back and forth. The things coming out of Hinata’s mouth were no longer coherent, just fractures of words, as Tsukishima drilled him with everything he had. “Shōyō--”, Tsukki choked out, hardly audible over the sounds of their bodies colliding. Tsukishima was about to cum, and he needed to make an executive decision about where to do that with a brain that was hardly functional. He wanted to cum inside Hinata’s ass more than anything, but he also didn’t want to do anything that might be detrimental to the small redhead. He’d decided he was going to pull out and finish himself off, but as he moved to leave Hinata’s cavity, the muscles all around him spasmed fantastically in a way that they had not yet done. They gripped Tsukishima-- as if they knew he was about to try to leave-- and held on tightly, sending off fireworks in Tsukishima’s brain.

“ _KEIIIII!”_ , Hinata screamed as his body convulsed. Tsukishima became aware that the redhead had just climaxed, despite there not being any direct stimulation to his own member. Between this realization and the force with which Hinata’s ass was clenching down on Tsukishima’s cock, the blonde had no choice but to allow his own orgasm to happen. He moved to pull back slightly, before thrusting himself as deeply inside the redhead as he could before erupting inside Hinata, shooting his load deep into the depths of the boy he loved.

 _“Fuck”,_ he groaned as he came, thrusting a few more times as he rode out his climax. Hinata collapsed onto the bed beneath him, and Tsukishima slowly pulled out of the redhead before doing the same. Hinata’s breathing was heavy, though as he turned his head to face the blonde, Tsukishima could see a huge-- albeit exhausted-- smile spread across it. It took all of his remaining energy, but Tsukishima leaned forward and planted a kiss on the smile he loved so much.

 

* * * 

 

Two hours later, Tsukishima Kei awoke in a panic. The room was completely dark and he was cold and naked. He thrust out his arm, feeling the bed beside him, and sighed when his skin met Hinata’s.

 _“Ow!”,_ a voice from the darkness yelped, “What the hell, Kei?!”. Tsukishima rolled towards the voice and pulled its owner into a hug. “Sorry”, Tsukki laughed, “I panicked. I thought you left me.” Hinata giggled a tired, raspy giggle. “No, silly”, the redhead reprimanded, “I was asleep!”. Tsukishima smiled. “Me too”, he confessed, as one hand wandered down and affectionately squeezed Hinata’s butt.

“Mmm”, Hinata moaned, “that was nice”. Tsukki frowned at the darkness. “Nice?”, he asked, _“just_ nice?”. Again Hinata giggled, wrapping his own arms around the blonde. “It was _way_ better than nice. It was _amazing.”_ Tsukki smiled again and kissed the top of Hinata’s head. The two laid like that, intertwined, for several minutes before Tsukishima nudged the redhead once more. “Mmm?”, Hinata asked, making it clear that he’d begun falling asleep once more. “Let’s go take a bath”, Tsukishima said, “I’m all sticky.” Hinata giggled and nodded and together the sleepy boys stood up and felt their way to the bathroom.

The light hurt their eyes, but as soon as they could see again, both boys smiled, just happy to be able to see one another again. “Oh! Look!”, Hinata exclaimed as he examined their surroundings, “They have a bathtub _and_ a shower!”. Tsukishima laughed; he loved how the little things seemed to amaze the redhead. The bathroom did indeed have a separate shower stall from the bathtub, which appeared to have water jets in it. “Let’s take a shower!”, Hinata exclaimed excitedly, practically bounding across the room.

“Shōyō, we just-- _you know._ Aren’t you tired? Or sore, even?”, Tsukishima asked in shock. Hinata turned back and smiled. “I guess I’m pretty sore”, he confessed, “but it’s a _really really_ good sore.” Tsukishima crossed the room and took Hinata by the hand. “Let’s take a bath. The hot water will make you feel better. We can take a shower tomorrow-- before we do anything.” Hinata nodded and, just as he did the night prior, Tsukishima began drawing the bath.

Tsukki had made the water just a little bit too hot, but he preferred it that way; he wanted to stay in the tub and relax, and let the water soak away the redhead’s soreness. Unlike the bathtub at Tsukishima’s home, this tub was triangular in shape, meaning the two boys could actually sit facing one another for once.

After they got settled, Hinata frowned. “I like it better when you’re holding me”, the redhead pouted, eliciting another soft laugh from Tsukishima. “I like being able to look at you”, Tsukki said, “even if it does mean you’re a little farther away.” Even still, their legs were tangled, mingling together in the limited space of the bathtub. Tsukishima rested his head on the wall behind him while Hinata stared at Tsukki. In that moment, he felt like the luckiest person alive, to be dating such an amazing guy as Tsukishima.

“Hey, Shōyō, can I ask an awkward question?”, Tsukki said, his eyes still shut as he leaned against the wall. “Sure”, Hinata said, unsure as to why Tsukishima still felt he needed to ask if it was okay for him to ask a question.

“What does it _feel like?”,_ Tsukishima asked gently, and, though he didn’t actually specify what he was talking about at all, Hinata understood. The redhead cupped his chin and thought for a moment before speaking.

“I don’t really know how to answer that, to be honest. Like, it feels amazing. Even when I do it to myself, it feels really really good. But when I do it on my own, it’s more like just this really good massage, whereas when you do it it’s… it’s… I don’t know! It’s amazing! That’s the only word I have!”.

Tsukishima leaned his head forward and opened his eyes again. “Do you-- um-- you know-- do you, like, _finish_ when you do it to yourself?”, he asked, though he had some trouble getting the words out. Hinata grinned and shook his head. “Honestly, I didn’t even know that was possible!”, Hinata laughed. “One minute I was just really enjoying myself, and the next I was cumming. I really wasn’t expecting it.” Tsukishima smirked. He knew he’d be unable to convey his real feelings to Hinata-- that he was thrilled to be the one who helped the redhead make that discovery-- but he couldn’t help but smile.

The smile faded quickly, though, when he thought of his own climax. He leaned forward in the tub and took Hinata’s hands. “Shō, I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I-- um-- _finished_. I just-- I literally could not leave you.” Hinata leaned forward himself, pecking Tsukishima on the lips before resting back against the tub. “You worry way too much”, Hinata laughed. “If I didn’t want you to do that inside of me, I would’ve told you-- trust me.”

Tsukishima smiled as he settled back against the tub, releasing Hinata’s hands in the process.

The two chatted until the water began to chill, when they quickly bathed each other and got out. As they climbed into bed, Hinata asked, “Are you sure we can’t just stay here and fuck all day tomorrow?”. Tsukishima kissed the redhead deeply. He loved this boy, he loved that Hinata seemed to be addicted to him, and he loved how unafraid the redhead was to say exactly what was on his mind.

“I’m sure”, Tsukishima finally said as he pulled away from the kiss. “This is exactly why I made an itinerary. If I hadn’t, we’d spend the entire week in bed.” “And the shower!”, Hinata chimed happily. Tsukishima laughed and rolled his eyes.

The two fell silent for a long while. The only thing that convinced Tsukishima that Hinata hadn’t fallen asleep was his breathing pattern-- Tsukki knew exactly how Hinata breathed when he slept, and his breathing was still too regular for the boy to be unconscious.

“Kei”, Hinata called out into the darkness of their room. Tsukishima squeezed Hinata closer to him. “Yes, my love?”, he asked gently. “Are… are we going to go to the same college?”, Hinata asked, his voice breaking towards the end of his sentence. Tsukishima propped himself up on one elbow. “What? Where is this coming from?”, Tsukki asked. Hinata turned around and faced Tsukishima. The two could barely make out each other’s faces with the scant amount of light that filtered into the room, but from what Tsukki could see, Hinata was crying. “Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san”, the redhead confessed. “When I asked that, you could see how sad Oikawa-san was. And Iwaizumi-san’s answer wasn’t a yes, and then they left… What if we have to break up because you want to go somewhere different from me?” At the end of his query, Hinata was positively sobbing. Tsukishima pulled the redhead to him and kissed his wet cheeks.

“Well, unless you suddenly start to care about school, you’re not going to get into even half the colleges I will”, Tsukishima said. “KEI!”, Hinata exclaimed, upset and hurt that the lanky blocker could be so blunt. Tsukki laughed lightheartedly before continuing. “Sorry, but it’s true! But… that doesn’t mean that I won’t get into the schools that take you. So maybe… I don’t know, maybe next year we should start talking about what we want to do… and then we can find schools that have both of our majors… and then we can go there together.” “C- can we live together?”, Hinata cried. Tsukishima smiled. “Of course, baby, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hinata’s sobs dissipated; it seemed that Tsukishima did well to address the redhead’s fears. They snuggled for a few minutes before Hinata spoke again.

“Kei?”, he called out once more. Tsukishima kissed the redhead’s forehead. “Yes, my love?”, he repeated. “Oikawa-san called this our honeymoon, right?”, the redhead asked. Tsukishima nodded slowly, before saying, “Yes?”. “Do you think we’re gonna get married and then maybe have a _real_ honeymoon?”, Hinata asked. The tone in his voice was not easy to read, as it was excitement intermingled with fear. Tsukishima ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair. His silence before answering was too long, and Hinata began to tear up once more.

Sighing, Tsukishima finally spoke. “I would like to marry you”, he said seriously, “but I can’t say for sure that that is what’s going to happen. We haven’t been together very long. Something could go wrong. One day, you might wake up and realize that you could do so much better than me, and leave me for someone else. I want to say yes-- I want to be with you forever. I can’t even tell you how much I love you. But do I think that’s what’s going to happen? ...it’s just too hard to say.”

Hinata didn’t like Tsukishima’s answer, but he couldn’t begrudge the blonde for his rationality. It made perfect logical sense, even if it made Hinata’s heart ache. He held Tsukishima tighter, pressing the blonde up against him as if he were terrified Tsukishima might leave then and there. “Well”, Hinata said, “I want to marry _you_. And if I can help it, that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Tsukishima laughed before kissing Hinata. “That was a much better answer than mine. I want to change my answer to what you just said.”, he said with his lips pressed up against Hinata’s so he felt when Hinata smiled.

“So that’s our plan then?”, the redhead asked happily.

“That’s our plan.”, Tsukishima replied, kissing Hinata once more.

 


	5. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 in Tokyo!

On Tuesday morning, Tsukishima Kei awoke with a start. He had a nightmare-- an incredibly vivid and unreasonably complex nightmare with a clear plot-- and began desperately groping the pile of blankets beside him. He felt nothing besides the fabric of the comforter for the longest time as panic began to grip his every sense. And then-- suddenly-- a body. He threw the blankets down and clutched at the figure. Its skin was unnaturally warm and satisfyingly soft. Its hair was made of countless gentle curls. Its frame was small, but its muscles were defined. Yes-- Tsukishima could breathe again. _Hinata was still with him._

A sigh of relief exploded into the darkness of the hotel room. “Kei? ...are you alright?”, came the sleepy voice of the redhead as Tsukishima pulled their bodies as close together as possible. Tsukki wasn’t ready to speak. He nodded into the back of Hinata’s head, and the redhead snuggled back into him.

“I had a nightmare”, Tsukishima finally confessed. With great effort, Hinata wriggled his way around Tsukishima’s grasp so he could face the taller boy. “Do you want to talk about it?”, Hinata asked quietly. The question was unexpected, but Tsukishima was grateful for the gentle option given to him. He shook his head ‘no’, and went back to inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of Hinata’s hair.

The conversation the boys had the night before had apparently bothered Tsukishima more than he’d realized, so to the point where his unconscious mind had created a scenario based off of it. In his dream, Hinata had realized that their relationship was doomed to begin with-- he could never get into the same school as Tsukishima, so they wouldn’t be able to be together for seven years at the bare minimum. But, Kageyama and Hinata got into the same school, and on a volleyball scholarship no less. They joined Japan’s national team. And Tsukishima rotted, alone, abandoned by Hinata immediately at the end of their conversation about Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The nightmare had been so realistic that it took Tsukishima several minutes to sort out what had occurred in reality versus what was just a dream. Hinata didn’t need to know what was bothering him; Tsukishima was just grateful the redhead was still there.

It was still dark out, though it was difficult to tell through the light-blocking curtains that not even the first of dawn's light touched the sky. Hinata had settled back to sleep after exchanging kisses with his sullen boyfriend, but Tsukishima was not able to do so himself. He just laid there, listening to Hinata’s breathing, and worrying desperately about the future.

* * * 

“Wow, you look _terrible_ … did you even sleep at all?”, Hinata exclaimed upon returning from the bathroom. Tsukishima scowled at Hinata. He wasn’t a morning person to begin with, but having the person he loved insult him first thing in the day was not going to make him any cheerier. Ignoring Hinata’s question entirely, Tsukishima got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he squeezed the toothpaste onto his toothbrush, Hinata came and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. “If you want to talk about it, I’m here”, the redhead said sweetly as he buried his face in Tsukishima’s back. Tsukki shoved his toothbrush in his mouth and began brushing furiously; at least this way he had a valid excuse not to talk. Hinata stayed attached to him for a few minutes before grabbing his own toothbrush and joining the taller boy. “You know--”, Hinata started with a mouth full of toothpaste and foam, “dey ay at upples oo--” “Stop it”, Tsukishima said, wiping his face with a towel. “There is nothing you could possibly have to say that is important enough for me to have to listen to _this.”_ Hinata frowned at Tsukishima before grabbing a glass and rinsing out his mouth. “Mean!”, Hinata admonished at the taller boy, who was trying to make some sense of what his hair was doing. Tsukishima spared only a glance at the redhead before turning back to his own problem. “As I was _saying”,_ Hinata said with a frown, “They say that couples who brush each other’s teeth have a more intimate and trusting relationship or something like that…”. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy through the mirror. “Where the hell did you hear something like that?”, he asked, astonished. Hinata blushed slightly and replied, “I read it!”. “...where?”, asked Tsukishima, narrowing his eyes at the redhead, who only began blushing more. “I-- I just-- _places!”,_ Hinata exclaimed, “If you don’t want to do it, you could just say so!” Hinata stormed out of the bathroom, and Tsukishima followed him with a smirk. “That’s not it. I’m just _dying_ to hear where you say you ‘read’ this. Since, you know, you’re claiming to have _voluntarily read_ something.” Hinata threw himself on the bed. “Shuddup”, he mumbled, burying his face in the pillows. Tsukki went over and flopped next to him. “Aww”, he said as he rubbed Hinata’s bare back, “my wittle baby’s so sensitive!” Hinata looked up from the pillow only to glare at Tsukishima once more before burying his face even deeper. In the brief moment his cheeks were exposed, the blonde could see that Hinata had-- somehow-- gotten even redder. Of course, he didn’t mean to _embarrass_ Hinata. Just… toy with him a little bit.

“Come on, you know I’m just teasing you”, the blonde said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. “Let’s get up. We’ve got a busy day today. We’re going to the zoo-- remember, that’s the thing you wanted to do?” Despite his attempts at coaxing the redhead out from hiding, Hinata’s face remained buried in the pillow. Tsukishima wasn’t sure what else he could say to cheer the smaller boy up. As he began stroking his hair, Hinata grumbled, “Can’t we just stay here and mess around some more?”. Tsukishima nudged Hinata as he laughed. “No, silly. We’ll be back later. It’s only open til like, 5 anyway. We’ll have plenty of time.” Hinata turned to face Tsukishima. With a pronounced pout, he said, “But… my butt hurts”. Tsukishima snorted, then immediately stammered out, “Oh- sorry- I- I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just--”. Tsukishima covered his mouth to try to hide his smile. “That’s just not what I expected you to say at _all.”_ Hinata buried his face in the pillow again to hide his rosy cheeks.

Tsukishima resumed petting Hinata’s hair in silence for a minute, before saying, “I’m sorry-- I didn’t mean to hurt you. You should’ve told me that I was being too rough, and--” Hinata flipped his head back and grinned at the blonde. “You weren’t being too rough”, he said reassuringly, “In fact, you weren’t being rough enough!” Tsukishima blinked wordlessly at Hinata. “I’m just sore because you’re a _lot_ bigger than anything else that’s been inside of me-- that’s all.” It was now Tsukishima’s turn to blush. “W- well, I guess if it can’t be helped…”.

“Are you up to going out today? Or do you really want to stay in?”, the blonde asked, frowning deeply. Hinata laughed and shook his head. “No, I’m up to going out-- like you said, the zoo’s where _I_ wanted to go. I just want to be alone with you more!” Tsukishima rustled Hinata’s hair before standing up. “Come on then, let’s go.” 

The two wound up catching a train to the zoo, as it was all the way across the city, arriving about an hour after it opened. While Hinata was in the bathroom, Tsukishima bought their admission tickets, surprising Hinata with the little penguin plushie they sold at the ticket window. While Hinata _did_ complain-- after all, Tsukishima did buy everything the day before, and by all rights it should’ve been his turn to pay-- he still couldn’t help but grin about the cutesy little gift the blonde got for him.

The zoo was absolutely _huge._ Hinata had never been to a zoo in the first place, but upon seeing a map of the facility, he seriously doubted that they could see all the animals in only six hours. The two simply followed the path nearest the entrance, and had quickly seen giant pandas, elephants, and otters. Tsukishima felt like his heart was about to burst with how adorable Hinata’s reactions were. The smaller boy was even more excitable than normal and made observations about each new animal he saw. After the otters, the couple continued down the path and into the avian exhibit. Hinata was amazed at how _big_ the eagles and hawks were. When they got to the owl house, the redhead began laughing hysterically, catching Tsukishima off-guard. “What’s the matter?”, he asked perplexedly as he appraised the beet-faced redhead who stood hunched over, clutching his chest and struggling to breathe. “It-- the-- _Tsukki, the ow--_ ”, Hinata choked out between bouts of laughter. People were beginning to stare as tears flowed down Hinata’s cheeks. He just couldn’t help it. Still laughing, Hinata pulled out his phone and tried to steady himself so he could take a picture. He turned his phone to Tsukishima, who now saw the culprit behind his boyfriend’s hysterics: a snow owl. He turned and looked at the owl for a long moment before he understood why Hinata was laughing so. As it turned out, the owl bore far more than a passing resemblance to a particular captain from Fukurodani. Tsukki found that he was struggling to suppress his own laughter, as it came bubbling up from inside him. He took the smaller boy by the arm and together, the two left the bird exhibit, laughing like idiots.

They sat down at a bench to try to calm down and, when Tsukishima finally stopped laughing, he got up and got them drinks from a nearby concession stand. “Oh my god”, Hinata laughed as Tsukishima sat down once more. “I cannot get over that. It was like looking at Bokuto-san!” Tsukki smiled and nodded. “Did you notice the smaller black one right beside it?”, he asked. Hinata pulled his phone back out and flipped to the picture; sure enough, right next to the white owl sat a small black owl with ruffled feathers. Hinata began cracking up again. “It’s-- it’s--”, he cried through his laughs. “--Akaashi-san”, Tsukishima finished. Hinata continued laughing, though this time he was doing something on his phone. When his laughter finally quelled, Hinata turned and showed Tsukishima his phone once more. “...you _didn’t!”,_ Tsukki chuckled. Hinata grinned. He had posted the photo he took on instagram. “I can’t believe we ran into @theAceBokuto and @akaaaashiiii in Tokyo! #coincidence #uenozoo #seriouslythoughitlooksjustlikethem”, read the caption beneath the picture. Tsukishima smiled. “You’re just looking for trouble, you know”, he chided. Hinata grinned, shoving his phone back in his pocket before taking one more sip of their drink. After that, he stood up. “Come on! We’ve got the whole rest of the zoo to see!”

The two made their way hand in hand through the exhibits with lions, tigers, tapirs, ibises, and bats. When they got to the gorillas, one single guffaw escaped Hinata’s chest. “Oh my god, Kei-- that one gorilla looks so much like Ushijima-san!” Tsukki smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I could see that”, he agreed, “are you gonna post that on instagram as well?”. A shudder ran through Hinata as his smile fell off his face. “No way”, he said quietly, “I don’t want Ushijima-san to kill me.” Tsukki smiled and said, “smart”.

The two saw some more birds, some sea lions, and a couple of polar bears before crossing over to the west side of the zoo, where they saw some of the more popular attractions, including penguins, wolves, flamingos, and zebras. As they turned to continue through the exhibits, Hinata suddenly gasped and went running. “H-HEY!”, Tsukishima yelled before taking off after the smaller boy. “Kei!”, Hinata exclaimed once the blonde caught up to him, “Look! It’s a _petting zoo!!!”_ Tsukishima wanted to scold Hinata for running off so suddenly. He wanted to tell Hinata that petting zoos are meant for children. But instead, he felt himself swoon at how adorably innocent his boyfriend was. “Can we go, Kei, can we?!”, the smaller boy begged as they stood before the archway to the area. Grinning broadly, Tsukishima took out a ￥2000 bill and handed it to the woman who was working the petting zoo booth, In exchange, she handed them a big bag of feed. “Enjoy!”, she chimed happily, clearly checking out the two cute boys who were walking inside.

Tsukishima immediately pulled out his phone. He didn’t care if he used every single byte of memory remaining on it: he was _going_ to save every adorable Hinata moment. Nearly three hundred pictures later, Tsukishima had captured everything from Hinata’s giggles when the cows ate directly from his hands, to his fear when the goats chased after him, to the wonder in his eyes when he held three guinea pigs at once, to the face he made when he nearly threw up after a llama spit in his face. As Tsukishima cleaned Hinata’s skin with wet paper towel in the boys bathroom, he couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy on earth.

“Hey”, he whispered gently as he continued moving the towel around the smaller boy’s face, “Why don’t we feed my little animal next?”. Hinata smiled broadly, though did not speak until Tsukishima had dried him off. Once he was able to open his eyes again, he smiled, “I am a little hungry, I guess”.

It was nearly 4:00 when the two boys sat down to eat. Hinata’s ‘a little hungry’ turned into full on ravenous as the two walked through the cafeteria-style restaurant, and soon Hinata’s tray was nearly overflowing with snacks. Tsukishima did insist that the redhead eat a proper meal, though, so in addition to the multiple types of chips and cookies on his tray, Hinata also had a turkey sandwich. The two sat on the same side of the booth and looked through the literally hundreds of pictures Tsukishima had taken of Hinata at the petting zoo. Hinata had taken pictures in of most of the different animals and wound up posting a group of pictures from the feline exhibit with the simple caption of “#Nekoma” (though he did tag Kenma, Lev, and Kuroo). Hinata also posted the first picture on social media that would confirm their status as a couple; it was a nice, tasteful picture of a chaste kiss exchanged by the two boys in the zoo’s topiary garden. Tsukishima was, admittedly, a little bit embarrassed that such an intimate picture of them was online, but he could not possibly bring himself to say no to Hinata when the redhead had gotten so excited about the idea of posting it in the first place. Within minutes of the picture hitting Hinata’s feed, both of their phones went off with countless people asking if they’re _really_ dating. “Well”, Tsukishima said as the two walked out of the cafe hand in hand, “I hope you’re happy. Now everyone knows.” Hinata beamed up at the blonde. “Of course I’m happy-- that’s what I wanted in the first place!”

An hour later, the two boys could be seen leaving the zoo with Hinata riding on Tsukishima’s back. “I’m tired”, Hinata sighed, gripping Tsukishima’s neck tightly. “I know, baby”, Tsukishima cooed, “but we’ll be back at the hotel soon. You can rest when we get there.” “Rest?!”, Hinata exclaimed, “You know we have plans that _don’t_ include resting!” Tsukki laughed and shifted Hinata’s weight. “I know, I know”, he said smiling, as the two approached the train station, “But you do need to take it easy. I don’t want you overdoing it or getting hurt.”

Hinata blew a raspberry.

Tsukishima let Hinata down from his perch as the two stood at the platform waiting for their train. They’d gotten quite a few funny looks on their walk, but Tsukishima-- who was normally hyper-conscious of what those around him thought-- resolved to not let things like that bother him. _‘It is our honeymoon, after all’,_ he’d think to himself, trying to shake off the impending sense of doom impressed upon him by his nightmare from the previous night.

Hinata slept against Tsukishima’s shoulder the whole train ride across Tokyo, while the taller boy scrolled through the comments on instagram. Most were encouraging and expressed happiness for the two boys, although Oikawa commented saying that it was bad enough that he saw them in person and could they please not clutter up his dash, and Kageyama left a confusingly simple ‘hope you’re having a good time in tokyo’ message. Tsukishima went through all the pictures he’d taken over the last 36 hours and, with a bit of self-coaxing, made a cute picture of the two of them just smiling together his profile picture, figuring it would probably make Hinata happy. He was a little alarmed when, the second he posted it, Hinata’s phone went off. _‘He has alerts for me?’,_ he asked himself, staring at the small redhead slumped against his shoulder.

As the train pressed on, closer and closer to their stop, Tsukishima found that he could not stop marvelling at how amazing Hinata was, and how unbelievably lucky he was that Hinata actually liked him back. The nagging thoughts of ‘he never liked you, he doesn’t even like you now’ tried to pop up, but Tsukishima was having a hard time buying into them for once; after all, the two were alone in a distant city together. They’d spent every second together possible. They’d done some incredibly intimate things. He knew without a fraction of a doubt that he was in love with the redhead, and had a hard time thinking that the feelings weren’t mutual. So far their trip had been absolutely perfect. No, more than that: so far their relationship had been absolutely perfect. Tsukki knew that hard times inevitably waited ahead for them, but if he continued to love Hinata the way he did then and there, and if Hinata felt anything near what Tsukishima felt for him, the blonde was beginning to think that their conversation of marriage might not have been too unrealistic after all.

“My love”, Tsukki called quietly, kissing the top of Hinata’s head, “we’re almost there… you should wake up.” Slowly Hinata stirred, and his lips drew into a faint smile. “I’m never going to get tired of that”, he said sleepily. “Of what?”, Tsukishima replied, perplexed. Hinata purred, “Being woken up by you”. The shorter boy stretched his arms out in front of him before leaning up and stealing a kiss from the blonde.

The train pulled into the station and together the two boys got off and headed back towards their hotel room. “Do you just want to go back to sleep?”, Tsukishima asked as they turned onto their hotel’s street. Tsukki had his arm wrapped around Hinata’s waist (or as close to his waist as he could reach) and felt as if he was supporting a large portion of the redhead’s weight. Hinata sleepily shook his head. “Mm-mm.”, he replied, “I want _you.”_ Tsukki smiled and pulled the smaller boy closer. “I want you too”, he said softly, “but maybe we should take a nap first.”

Hinata squinted up at Tsukishima before grinning and shaking his head. A mischievous glimmer shone in his eye as he said, “Let’s get into bed and see where it goes from there.”

 


	6. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 2 in Toyko~

For the first time in the entirety of their trip, upon entering their room, Tsukishima actually put the lights on. He’d forgotten how beautiful the hotel room was, though he felt that his previous distraction was well worth it.

Hinata had gone to the bathroom the moment they got in, while Tsukishima absent-mindedly walked over to the desk. He pulled out his cell phone and noticed that he’d missed a few messages from Akiteru, asking where the boys were, what they were doing, if they wanted to get lunch, etc.

When Hinata was finished in the bathroom, he walked over to Tsukishima, who was still trying to answer all of Akiteru’s questions. “Hey”, the redhead said, “I thought we were gonna do stuff”. Tsukishima briefly glanced up at Hinata, returning back to his phone and saying, “I just have to respond to my brother.” “But Keiiiiii”, Hinata whined, “I want you _nowwww.”_ Tsukishima frowned at his phone. “Give me a sec”, he grumbled. He was having trouble remembering all the things his brother had said, now that his own response took up the entirety of the screen. Hinata’s chattering was not helping his concentration at all.

Two minutes passed before the redhead spoke again. “Fine”, Hinata complained, “If you’re not going to play with me, I’ll just play by myself.” Tsukishima felt his face flush. Shaking his head, he said, “Just-- just give me a second! Akiteru is the reason we’re here in the first place, so I really feel like I owe him a response…”. “No”, Hinata snipped. Tsukishima could clearly hear the boy undressing, and he felt more flustered than ever as he did his best to just finish this goddamned text message already.

The moment he hit send, he tossed his phone on the desk and turned back to Hinata… and felt his heart stop. Hinata was, in fact, taking care of himself, and Tsukishima was instantly hypnotized by the sight before him. “S- S- _Shōyō…”,_ Tsukishima whispered as he felt himself hardening. “Mmm, Kei”, Hinata said, smiling as he looked up at the blonde. “I… uh-- I sent my message and…”, Tsukishima stammered, trying his best to form a coherent statement that could eventually lead to his getting in on the action. “Mmmhmmm”, Hinata hummed, running one hand over his chest as he stroked himself at an even tempo. “I-- can I-- _holy shit, Shōyō_ _”,_ Tsukishima sighed. He stood up and walked closer to Hinata. “Ah-- not so fast, _Tsukishima Kei_ _.”,_ the redhead reprimanded as Tsukishima neared him, “You didn’t want to play before, so you’re not welcome to join me now.” Tsukishima instinctively stepped back. _‘Is he messing with me?’,_ the blonde thought to himself, unsure of what to make of the situation. “You can go sit on the bed and watch, if you’d like”, Hinata offered. Tsukishima’s eyes had been fixated on the motions of the redhead’s hands, one stroking his length, the other running over various points of his body at various intervals. But when he looked up at Hinata’s face he noticed that, while Hinata’s eyes sported their famous mischievous glimmer, his cheeks were bright red, and it seemed as if he was a little bit embarrassed. Tsukishima obeyed, crossing the room with his eyes fixed on the redhead, before seating himself at the edge of the bed.

“Shōyō, I’m sorry, I just had to--”, Tsukishima choked out as he felt his throbbing erection pressing against his pants. “Shh”, Hinata interrupted. He continued stroking himself, though he slowed for a moment, looking up at Tsukishima’s eyes, and asked, “...unless you’re not interested in watching something like this.”

It finally clicked for Tsukishima: Hinata was putting on a show. While it did surprise him that the smaller boy could be so brazen, he did find it easier to relax, knowing that he hadn’t upset Hinata but was instead being given a special treat. “Oh, I’m _definitely_ interested”, he replied, running his own hand between his legs. Hinata grinned in response. “Hm?”, the redhead asked, slightly quickening his pace, “Do you need to join me?”. Tsukishima smirked back at his boyfriend. “I thought you’d never ask”, he replied. Though his words were smooth, he struggled to undo his pants while maintaining eye contact with the redhead.

“You know”, Hinata hummed as he leaned up against the desk, “I never thought I’d be doing this _with_ you. I’ve masturbated to the thought of you more times than I could count.” Finally freeing himself from his pants, Tsukishima’s eyes flashed a look of pure, carnal arousal. “What were you thinking about when you touched yourself to the thought of me?”, the blonde asked as he began to work his own cock. A devilish smile crossed Hinata’s face. “I don’t think that I can touch myself and think at the same time”, he purred, “but if you wanted to come suck me off while I tell you all my intimate thoughts, I think it would be a fair compromise.” A small ‘tch’ escaped Tsukishima’s lips, though he stood up and crossed the room anyway. “And what are you gonna do for me?”, he asked as he wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist, pressing their naked bodies up against each other. Hinata grinned up at him and shrugged. “Telling you what I think about when I jerk off to you isn’t enough?”, he asked innocently, as if he weren’t acting out the most vulgar persona he could. Tsukishima kissed the redhead hard, seemingly pressing his lips into him with all his strength, before pulling back. “Fine”, he said, “but I want to hear _everything_.” Tsukishima sank to his knees and wasted no time in taking Hinata into his mouth.

“Hmm, let’s see”, Hinata hummed as he ran his fingers through the taller boy’s hair. “Well, a lot of the time I think about things like this-- you sucking my dick with that gorgeous mouth of yours. One of m- my more frequent fantasies is of you fucking me, of course.” Tsukishima pulled Hinata out of his mouth briefly. “How do you picture yourself being fucked?”, he asked, desperate to hear more of Hinata’s words. He then took Hinata’s full length in his mouth, feeling it press against the back of his throat. “Oh!”, Hinata moaned, gripping Tsukishima’s hair a little harder, “Oh my god… okay… um... I like the idea of you just fucking me when you need me. In the club room, or a bathroom, or us breaking away from a group of people so you can have me suck you off quickly before we went back…”. Tsukishima had to say, he approved of all of these thoughts. As he worked Hinata’s cock, swirling his tongue over the head, flicking at the opening, and then surging down the whole length before repeating once more, one of his hands wandered down to his own member and began stroking. Hinata was getting flustered, though Tsukishima’s enthusiasm only made him want to share more. “Oh, I _love_ the idea of you tying me up and fucking me whenever/however you feel like. Like you said, I just want to be your toy. I want you to use me at your convenience.” Tsukishima’s own strokes quickened, and he spent less time focusing on Hinata’s head and more time bobbing back and forth. “Mmm”, Hinata moaned, “I also love it when you talk dirty to me. And I want more. I want to be your little whore, and have you call me all sorts of names while you fuck me as hard as you can, and--”.

That was it: Tsukishima could not stand it anymore. He quickly released Hinata before standing up and grabbing the smaller boy. “W- woah!”, Hinata exclaimed as he was hoisted off of the ground, “This wasn’t the deal, I was just telling you--”. “I’ve heard enough”, Tsukishima growled lowly before gently tossing the redhead to the bed. “K- K- Kei!”, Hinata exclaimed as Tsukishima bit into the smaller boy’s neck. The blonde could not hold back any longer. Each and every thing Hinata had said only served to turn him on more. Tsukishima was in love with every idea, from taking Hinata at school to using him at his own leisure. Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s hands and pinned them above his head, holding them steady with one hand by the smaller boy’s wrists. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube, quickly flipping the cap open with his thumb before dribbling a line down the length of his member. Tossing the bottle to the side, Tsukki quickly spread the lubricant out around the entirety of his cock before pushing Hinata’s thighs apart. “Ah- Kei…!”, Hinata cried as he felt the tip of Tsukishima’s member graze his asshole. The look on the blonde’s face was that of intense arousal and focus, and Hinata found that he could not look away.

Hinata was still sore from the night prior, but Tsukishima glided into him as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. The taller boy stayed still for a moment, plunged into Hinata’s depths, holding him by his wrists with one hand and supporting himself with the other hand pressed against the bed. Hinata felt his skin burn red, but he was surprised to find that he wasn’t in pain; his body had already adjusted to Tsukishima’s girth and he was ready to be fucked. Tsukishima leaned in and bit and sucked on Hinata’s collarbone before pressing his lips up against the redhead’s ear. “Are you okay?”, he whispered voicelessly. Hinata bit his lip and nodded. “Are you ready?”, Tsukishima continued. “Ready?”, Hinata purred, “Ready for what?”. Tsukishima pulled back so he could look into Hinata’s searching eyes. “Ready to get fucked like the whore you are”, he replied in a voice so sultry, Hinata had no _choice_ but to be ready; even if he weren’t as turned on as he was, Tsukishima’s voice would’ve made his body betray him in a heartbeat. “Fuck me, Kei!”, Hinata cried, clenching his eyes shut.

With the utterance of that simple phrase, Tsukishima unleashed his passion, furiously fucking the boy beneath him. He made no effort to pace himself, finding instead that he was unable to restrain his desire any longer. _“Fuck!”_ , he grunted through gritted teeth, “Your asshole is _so fucking perfect!”._ Hinata giggled a little bit through his otherwise wordless moans. “Nn, Tsukki”, he moaned, straining gently against the hand that was restraining him. He didn’t want to actually break free of the blonde’s hold, but feeling how strong Tsukki was as he pressed into Hinata’s wrists only served to further arouse the redhead.

Tsukishima couldn’t even _think_ of anything to say to Hinata; his mind was completely engulfed by the fiery heaven that was the inside of Hinata. As he thrust desperately in and out of the smaller boy, a sudden realization came to him. It took all of his willpower, but Tsukishima pulled himself out of Hinata, who whined, “Ohhh”, in response. Tsukishima stood upright, relinquishing his grip on Hinata’s wrists. “Stay put”, he growled, before disappearing off of the bed. Moments later he returned, having unthreaded his belt from his pants. He made quick work of securing it around Hinata’s wrists, a sensual smile crossing the redhead’s face as he realized what was going on. Hooking his arms under the smaller boy’s knees, Tsukishima pulled Hinata to the edge of the bed. Still standing, Tsukishima quickly found his way back inside the redhead, who gasped at the stimulation in an even more arousing setting. Hinata wrapped his legs around Tsukishima’s hips, giving himself some leverage to push back against the blonde’s eager thrusts. “You like when I fuck you like this?”, Tsukishima grunted, doing his best to say anything to set Hinata off. “Mmm, yes!”, Hinata whined, “Fuck me, baby!” A small smile crossed Tsukishima’s strained face. “You like riding my cock, you little slut?”, he grunted once more. Hinata moaned louder, crying, “Yes! I need your cock, please, _fuck me!”._ Tsukishima was not fucking Hinata with the fervor he had been previously, though; he had another agenda, and needed to try to keep his head in order to execute it.

Hinata’s eyes were clenched shut and his mouth hung open as he was overtaken by ecstasy. He couldn’t control himself; he _wanted_ to watch Tsukishima, but it was all too much for him. He _had_ to give in to the sensations and just _feel_ Tsukki. He was completely shocked, then, when Tsukishima reached down and grabbed his member, quickly pumping it in sync with his own thrusts. Hinata’s eyes shot open; he was seeing stars. “Tsukki, I’m gonna--”, he whined moments after Tsukishima began stroking him. “No you’re not”, Tsukishima said threateningly. This only served to further excite Hinata, who was bucking his hips as quickly as possible to encourage both Tsukishima’s hand and cock. “Don’t you dare come without my permission”, Tsukki warned. Hinata bit his lip. His eyes were tearing up and he felt like his brain was melting. He had no idea how to delay his own satisfaction, but somehow Tsukishima’s command was even more arousing than his actions. “When--”, Hinata whined, tightening the grip his legs had around the blonde’s waist, “When can I--”. “When you ask nicely”, Tsukishima replied matter-of-factly.

Clenching his eyes shut so hard that a tear leaked down his cheek, Hinata began begging Tsukishima for his permission. “Please-- _Please-- Kei-- please let me cum!”_ Tsukishima smirked and shook his head. “More”, Tsukki said simply, picking up his own pace in fucking Hinata, though letting his hand fall out of sync. “ _Please! Please let me come! May I please come? I love you so much, and I need this, and I’ll never ask for anything again! Just--_ **_please_ ** _\-- let me come!”_

Tsukishima’s impulse was satisfied. He began bucking his own hips wildly, grunting out, “Alright, _fine.”_ Hinata came harder than he ever had in his life, shooting cum all the way up to his own chin. He thrust frantically into Tsukishima’s hand, riding out the orgasm that rocked his entire being. Tsukishima was not far behind him, and when he released his grip on Hinata’s cock, he repositioned his hands, gripping the redhead’s hips and drilling into him. “Nn-- _FUCK”,_ he groaned as he thrust as deeply into Hinata as possible. The redhead felt the eruption of heat inside of him, and whimpered as Tsukishima rode out his own finale.

Tsukki placed one hand on either side of Hinata’s head, leaning forward and gasping for air. Hinata grinned; Tsukishima was unbelievably sexy, and Hinata had a hard time not wanting more, despite how much he ached already.

Eventually the blonde pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Hinata. He quickly undid the redhead’s makeshift bind, kissing Hinata’s forehead before laying down. The two laid there, each trying to catch their breath and regain their mental faculties, for several minutes, with Tsukishima’s hand draped across Hinata’s cum-splattered abdomen.

“Was… was that too much?”, Tsukki finally asked, as they both steadied their breathing. Hinata turned his head to look at the blonde and grinned. “That was _amazing_ ”, he enthused, running his hand along Tsukishima’s arm. Tsukki frowned. “Are you sure I wasn’t too rough? Or too forceful?”, he asked nervously. Hinata smiled. “I’m _sure._ You gave me exactly what I wanted.”, the redhead reassured. Tsukishima snuggled up closer, burying his face in Hinata’s shoulder. “I just love you”, he said in a very small voice, “and I never want to hurt you.” Hinata kissed the top of Tsukki’s head. “I love you too, and-- Kei-- I promised that I’d let you know if anything crossed a line.” Tsukishima frowned into Hinata’s flesh. “But… you said ‘woah’. What if you meant that as in ‘woah, stop’ but I didn't interpret it that way? What if--” “Babe, you're worrying too much.”, Hinata said as he propped himself up on one elbow. “How bout this-- why don't we come up with a safe word?” “A safe word?”, Tsukishima asked skeptically. Hinata nodded. “A word we would never say normally during sex, and if one of us says that word, we immediately stop what we’re doing”, Hinata explained. Tsukishima cocked his head. “Like what?”, he asked, still not quite grasping the concept. “Mm, I dunno”, replied Hinata as he laid back down, “What’s something you don't think we’ll ever discuss during sex?”. Tsukishima was coming up blank. “I have no idea. You're really random sometimes, so it's tough to say.” Hinata laughed and shrugged. “How about something like 'nice serve'?”, he asked. Tsukishima laughed and said, “While I definitely hope that you're not talking about serving while I’m fucking you, let’s pick something… more... _topical.”_ “How bout udon?”, Hinata chirped. Tsukishima sighed, shook his head, and mumbled, “You and your food… okay. Udon it is.” “So now, whenever I say ‘udon’ in bed, it means that I’m uncomfortable with whatever is happening. No more guessing.” Tsukishima nodded.

The tall blonde moved his arm in order to hold Hinata closer but, upon feeling the cold sticky mess he’d unintentionally stuck his arm in, thought better of it. “Come on”, Tsukishima said, sitting up, “Let’s go take a bath.” Hinata rolled out of bed quickly, jumping to his feet and saying, “No, a shower! You promised yesterday!”. Tsukishima laughed and shook his head. “Okay, okay, a shower. Let’s go.”

After a brief argument about what temperature the water should be, Tsukishima and Hinata clambered into the shower stall. The water was slightly too chilly for Tsukki’s tastes, and slightly too hot for Hinata’s tastes, but the two were happy to give up their optimal temperatures in order to be together.

“Why are you always such a mess after we do stuff?”, Tsukishima scoffed as he ran a soapy washcloth across the smaller boy’s abdomen. Hinata frowned. “Gee, I wonder”, he replied flippantly. Tsukishima took his time, delicately but thoroughly cleaning the smaller boy up. He started with his chest and stomach, then did each arm, then bent down and washed both of Hinata’s legs, making the redhead pick up each foot so he could do the bottoms of them well. He washed Hinata’s back with one hand and rubbed it with the other, turning the cleansing into a mini-massage. When he got to Hinata’s ass, he pushed the redhead against the wall of the shower and fingered his hole gently, eliciting several moans before Tsukki pulled back. “Okay, you’re done, you can rinse.” When Hinata turned back around to face Tsukishima, the blonde could see the redhead was flushed, flustered, and erect once more. “Why’d you stop”, Hinata mumbled, stepping into the flow of water to begin rinsing off the soap. “I was only washing your body, you perv”, Tsukki scoffed, “and I determined that you were at a satisfactory level of cleanliness.” “Yeah, right”, Hinata said, rolling his eyes, “and you say _I’m_ the pervert.”

Hinata continued rinsing himself, and, upon finishing, turned back to Tsukishima. He was dismayed to find a troubled expression plastered across the blonde’s face. “What’s the matter, Kei?”, he asked as he wrapped his arms around the tall, wet boy. Tsukki shook his head. Hinata squeezed him a little bit tighter and, wrapping his own arms around the smaller boy, Tsukishima said, “It’s just-- are you _sure_ I’m not hurting you? I’m just having a hard time imagining any way that that can feel good.” Grinning up at the blonde, Hinata said, “Would you like to find out?”. Tsukishima’s face flashed several different shades of red before settling on 'tomato'. “I-- ah-- um--”, he stammered out, unable to form a single coherent sentence. “You _said_ you wanted to be on every side of everything, didn’t you?”, Hinata said, his grin spreading wider. Tsukishima nodded once before averting his gaze. “It’s just-- like I said… I can’t imagine that feeling anything other than painful.” Hinata laughed, “I’m just playing with you, Kei! We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Tsukishima shook his head. “No, you’re right, I did say I want to try everything… it’s just… I don’t know, it makes me _nervous._ ” Hinata smiled softly. “I have an idea. Here, turn around.”

“You better not be an asshole and like, try to put it in or anything”, Tsukishima said sullenly as he turned around. “Babe, don’t you trust me at all?”, Hinata asked. Tsukishima folded his arms against the wall and sunk his head into them. All was still, except for the falling water, for a long moment before he felt something: Hinata gripped his ass and was gently spreading his cheeks. Tsukishima braced himself, unsure of what to expect, when suddenly he felt a very warm, very soft sensation against his opening. He gasped quietly: whatever he’d been expecting, it definitely was not this. The feeling stopped for a moment while Hinata called up to Tsukishima, “Babe, _relax”._ Tsukishima wasn’t sure how, exactly, he was supposed to go about relaxing, especially while Hinata was playing with his asshole, but he did his best to slow his breathing and calm his racing heart.

The feeling came back, and Tsukishima soon realized that he was not feeling any of Hinata’s digits, but rather, his tongue. Tsukki wanted to protest, wanted to stop this whole experiment altogether, but something was stopping him, holding him hostage by the hitch in his breathing. He wasn’t really sure how he felt about the action Hinata was performing on him, besides embarrassment for him and pity for the redhead. The sensation was… _different._ Hinata’s tongue was hot and gentle as it grazed over Tsukishima’s opening repeatedly. Tsukishima felt _something_ building up, but he wasn’t sure what.

It took several minutes before Hinata actually pressed through the rim of tightly contracted muscles. _“Oh,_ **_fuck_** _”,_ Tsukishima sighed, as his body moved of its own accord, pressing his hips outward, closer to Hinata, allowing the redhead’s tongue to probe deeper. He was starting to get light-headed and found that all he could focus on was the intense heat of Hinata’s mouth. His breathing was getting choppier, and he found he couldn’t suppress his moans, despite how stupid it made him feel. _“Oh my god, Shō”,_ he cried, as Hinata rapidly thrust his tongue in and out of the taller boy. _“Fuck!”,_ he panted, _“That’s_ **_amazing!_** _"._

After several minutes in which Tsukishima felt his own self control slipping further and further away, Hinata stopped, drawing his head back. Tsukishima’s breath was ragged, though he reached a hand back behind him to grasp for Hinata. As the redhead stood up, he placed one of his hands in Tsukishima’s, and pressed his body up against the taller boy, wrapping his other arm around his waist. His arm grazed the tip of Tsukishima’s cock and the blonde jumped slightly; Hinata was _amazed_ by how hard Tsukki was from that little experiment. “Come on”, Hinata whispered, “let’s go back to bed and try the next level.” Tsukishima bit his lip for a moment before nodding and squeezing Hinata’s hand. He released his grip on the boy and turned around. They were each amazed by how red the other’s cheeks were. Tsukki wrapped his own arms around Hinata and held him close, kissing the top of his head repeatedly.

“Come on”, Hinata encouraged. Tsukki pulled back. “I have to wash myself first”, he said in a shaky voice. Hinata smiled and reached down for the washcloth, lathering it up before looking up at the taller boy again. “You did me, so now I get to do you”, he smiled. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. “Why do I get the feeling you’re not just talking about washing me?”, he asked skeptically. It took a moment for Hinata to understand what Tsukki was inferring, but when he did he laughed heartily. “Oh my god, Tsukki, no! I meant that, since you washed me, I get to wash you!”. Tsukki glanced to the side. “Whatever you say…”, he replied nonchalantly. As Hinata reached out to touch Tsukishima’s skin, the taller boy scoffed, “How are you supposed to wash me? You can’t even _reach_ all of me”. The small redhead scowled at the blonde. “I can too!”, Hinata exclaimed, reaching his arm up and starting with Tsukishima’s shoulders. “Yeah”, Tsukishima laughed, “If you _jump._ But I don’t think I want you jumping in the shower.” Hinata’s frown deepened. “Are you sure you want to be egging on the person who’s about to play with your butt?”, the redhead threatened. Tsukishima smirked, “Oh, most definitely.”

When the two were out of the shower and largely dry, Hinata led Tsukishima to the bed. “Okay, lay on your stomach and bring one leg up”, the redhead instructed. Tsukishima did as he was requested but was beginning to feel his apprehension creep in once more. “Ah-- Shō-- what _exactly_ are you planning on doing?”, he asked as he heard the cap of the lube flip open. “Just relax”, Hinata cooed, “I won’t fuck you unless you ask me to.” Tsukishima felt a strange combination of relief and disappointment well up inside of him. “O- okay”, he replied, closing his eyes and trying to focus on his breathing once more.

He jumped when he felt an entirely new sensation on his asshole: this time, instead of the overwhelming heat pressing against him, he felt something chilly, and shivered a bit as Hinata rubbed the cold lube into him. “Ah- sorry”, Hinata said, “I know that’s a little uncomfortable. Just relax, it’ll get better.”

Unlike when Hinata used his tongue-- where he spent a lot of time working the outside of Tsukishima’s hole before entering-- the redhead pressed his index finger into Tsukishima as soon as he felt that enough lubricant had been applied. Tsukishima gasped and was unsure of what to make of the new sensation. It felt… _uncomfortable_ . “Just relax”, Hinata repeated as he pressed his finger as far into the blonde as he could. Tsukishima was still feeling uncomfortable, and began doubting whether this was something he could ever find enjoyable, when Hinata began pulling his finger back. For such a similar motion, the sensation was _entirely_ different, and Tsukishima had no idea how to handle it. “Ah- a- _Oh_ ”, he moaned, as Hinata repositioned himself to slide his finger back to the blonde’s depths. Hinata went slowly, gently pumping his hand in and out of the taller boy, allowing him to get used to the stimulation. Without warning, Hinata added a second finger, drawing a loud gasp from the blonde. “Oh-- _FUCK_ ”, he cried, squirming slightly under the redhead’s grasp. It wasn’t long before Hinata had managed to squeeze a third finger into the writhing boy beneath him. With great effort, Hinata expanded his fingers, stretching Tsukishima’s insides. “Sh-- Sh-- Shōyō!”, Tsukishima cried as he clutched the sheets and rolled his hips. “Yes, beautiful?”, Hinata answered, leveling his voice so as to not give away how crazy Tsukishima was driving him. “I-- I think-- I think I’m ready, if you want to try”, Tsukishima panted. Hinata stilled. “R- really?”, he asked, astonished. Tsukishima nodded. Hinata withdrew his fingers slowly, and Tsukishima’s hips moved backwards with them until Hinata finally extracted them.

As Tsukki repositioned himself onto his hands and knees, he said, “I just have one request”. “Anything”, Hinata replied as he grabbed the lube once more. “Can I… can I do everything? At least, in the beginning?”, the blonde asked quietly. “‘Everything’?”, repeated Hinata, “What do you mean?”. Tsukki felt his face flush as he said, “Can-- can you _not_ move, and I’ll do all the moving?”. Hinata coated his member in lubricant, making sure to get every spot; he didn’t want to risk Tsukishima getting uncomfortable. “Um, sure”, Hinata replied, “I’ll do my best to stay still.” “Thanks”, Tsukki sighed.

Hinata aligned his head with Tsukishima’s opening, pressing it so only the smallest amount of his skin was enveloped by Tsukishima. “Okay, whenever you’re ready”, Hinata said with a shaky voice. He steadied his cock as Tsukishima pressed back against it. Tsukki went slowly, and it took a considerable amount of effort for Hinata’s head to breach his hole. “Oh- oh, _holy shit!”_ , Tsukishima cried once Hinata’s tip was in. “It’s so _big_ ”, he cried. Hinata had to laugh. “Baby”, he said soothingly, “that’s just the head”. Hinata swore he heard Tsukishima mumble _‘what the fuck’_ before he began pressing into the redhead once more. Fortunately, this part was easier and went faster, with Tsukishima’s cheeks pressing into Hinata’s pelvis before long. “That’s it? That’s everything?”, Tsukki panted. Hinata rubbed Tsukishima’s ass cheeks reassuringly. “That’s everything”, he said softly. “O- okay”, Tsukishima groaned. Hinata could see a thin layer of sweat beginning to show on the blonde’s body. “Kei, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have t--” “No!”, Tsukki interrupted through gritted teeth, “I want to! J- just… give me a minute…”. The two remained absolutely still for a long minute before Tsukishima began to pull forward once more.

“Tsukki...”, Hinata whispered in awe. Hinata had never imagined fucking Tsukishima. He’d always expected to be on the receiving end and was completely okay with that. But, in an unexpected turn of events, Tsukishima had gone down on Hinata first, and now Hinata was buried inside of the blonde, and he could honestly say that he was quite happy with the new developments. Tsukishima was a sight to behold as he began working Hinata’s cock; the redhead felt as if he could see every muscle of Tsukishima’s slender body doing its job as he rocked back and forth. Hinata knew he wasn’t allowed to move-- not yet, anyway-- and was glad that Tsukishima had specified. Otherwise, the redhead speculated, he would’ve had less self-restraint than Tsukki had shown the first time Tsukki had topped, and would be fucking the blonde with all his might in a matter of seconds.

Tsukishima’s pace was quickening and his movements were becoming more and more erotic as he tried to get the redhead as deeply into him as possible. Hinata was sweating, gripping the blonde’s hips, desperate to meet his thrusts. “Ah-- Kei--”, Hinata choked out, using all of his energy to keep himself still. “C- can I please move?”. Tsukki glanced over his shoulder at the redhead. Hinata was trembling, sweating as he tried to remain motionless. With a smirk, Tsukishima replied, “I’m sure you can ask nicer than _that_.” In truth, Tsukishima wanted Hinata to buck his hips, and had completely forgotten his request of the redhead. Looking back to Hinata, he saw that the smaller boy’s face was crimson and he was quivering from head to toe. “Kei-- my love-- please-- can I please fuck you?”, he asked, as a bead of sweat ran from his forehead to his jaw. Tsukishima continued bouncing back and forth. “And then what? I suppose you want to cum inside of me, too? Or are you going to pull out and come all over my back? What are you planning on doing, making lewd faces like that?”. Hinata couldn’t take it anymore. His hip twitched slightly, and his face dropped. Tsukishima pulled all the way forward, just shy of letting Hinata fall out of him completely. “You’re so desperate”, Tsukishima scoffed, before thrusting all the way backwards, enveloping the entirety of Hinata’s length. “Fine, fuck me”, Tsukishima said casually.

Hinata began rocking his hips, still doing his best to exert some self control; after all, it was Tsukishima’s first time and he didn’t want the taller boy to be sore. He met Tsukishima’s thrusts but did not do much more. After a minute, Tsukishima looked over his shoulder once again. “What the fuck are you doing?”, he scolded, “I told you to _fuck me._ ” Hinata sunk his nails into Tsukishima’s hips as he began pumping in and out of Tsukishima with all the fury he could muster. “FUCK”, he yelled, taking Tsukki by surprise. Tsukishima was groaning as he grinded his ass into Hinata. “You like fucking me, huh?”, he jeered, “Shōyō likes being the one in charge, burying himself deep into my asshole. Doesn’t he?” “YES”, Hinata replied frantically, “I _love_ it!” He was fucking Tsukishima with reckless abandon, unable to control himself anymore. “I’m gonna cum!”, he shouted. Tsukishima attempted to say, “No, you’re not”, but halfway through the word ‘you’re’, he felt the redhead erupt inside of him. “FUCK”, Hinata groaned, “KEI, _Fuck”._ Tsukishima couldn’t shake his grin as Hinata spasmed inside of him. Tsukki pulled forward, allowing the blonde to fall out of him, before getting up and going to the bathroom without a word.

He sat on the toilet, allowing Hinata to flow out of him, and felt his asshole absolutely throbbing. He was _definitely_ going to feel _that_ tomorrow. Moments later, Hinata charged in after him. “Kei, I’m sorry!”, Hinata begged, throwing himself in front of Tsukki. Tsukishima was perplexed. “...what?”, he finally asked as Hinata groveled before him. “I’m sorry”, the redhead said, clutching the boy on the toilet, “I came, and I didn’t have your permission! Please don’t hate me!”. Tsukishima grinned. He pulled Hinata off of him and patted the boy on the head. “It’s okay”, he said, carefully annunciating each word. “I’m just going to have to punish you later.” Goosebumps took over Hinata’s skin at the word ‘punish’. Tsukishima was smiling softly, which only helped to alarm the redhead more. “P- p- punish?!”, he exclaimed, “What do you mean, punish?”. Tsukki grinned. “Oh, you’ll see”, he replied casually. “Now, can you please let me finish in here?”. Hinata nodded solemnly before standing up and returning to their room.

In less than a minute, Tsukishima was back in bed, arms and legs wrapped around the redhead. “I love you, Hinata Shōyō”, he grinned, kissing the smaller boy’s body wildly and erratically. Hinata giggled like a child. “Cut it out, Tsukki!”, he laughed, “I love you too!”. Tsukishima continued to tickle the redhead with kisses before leaning up and planting a kiss directly on his unexpecting lips.

“But I _really_ love you”, Tsukishima said upon withdrawing, collapsing next to the redhead and drawing up the covers. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”, Hinata exclaimed, “I _really_ love you too!”

“Nuh-uh”, came a snarky voice from under the covers, “I love you _more_.”  
  
“No, I love _you_ more.”  
  
“Nope, I love _you_ more.”

 


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 in Tokyo!

The alarm went off for a full minute on Wednesday morning before Hinata kicked Tsukishima gently. _“Babe”,_ he cried in a sleepy, raspy voice, _“Turn it off”._ “Nnn”, was the only response he received. For another long minute, Tsukishima’s phone sang out, letting the boys know that it was time to get up. _“Babeeee”_ , Hinata whined once more, this time failing to get any reply at all. The redhead begrudgingly rolled out of bed and crossed the room, turning off Tsukishima’s alarm before throwing himself on top of the blonde. _“Babeeee”,_ Hinata whined, _“get uppppp”._ Tsukki threw his pillow over his head. _“Nnnn”,_ he maintained. Hinata frowned before getting off of the blonde; he lifted up the covers and replaced himself on top of Tsukishima, only this time with nothing between them. The redhead began pressing his mouth on different points of the blonde’s back, biting and sucking before withdrawing and moving to another position.

He slowly made his way down Tsukishima’s back without any sort of retort from the blonde. However, when he climbed between Tsukki’s legs and spread them apart before pressing his tongue to the blonde’s tender opening, he finally got a reaction in the form of a sharp gasp. Tsukishima adjusted his body, making his posture one that would be easier for the redhead to work with. Hinata was much more gentle than he had been the previous night; after all, the night prior was the first time _anything_ had ever entered Tsukki, and he was sure his boyfriend had to be sore. His movements were smooth and careful and, though he did probe inside of the blonde with his tongue, he made sure to pass the ring of muscles as minimally as possible. After about ten minutes, in which Tsukishima became more and more responsive, Hinata pulled away. “Roll onto your back”, the smaller boy commanded. Tsukki did as he was told, rolling over and exposing his eager member. _“Well good morning to you too!”_ , Hinata purred as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Tsukishima’s cock. The blonde stretched his arms and legs before opening his eyes and smiling, “Oh, hey there”. Hinata grinned feverishly. He couldn’t help himself. He was just so happy to have woken up next to Tsukishima, to have spent every second of the last few days with him, to feel like this could one day be a reality for his everyday life.

Still grinning at the blonde, Hinata lowered his head and took Tsukishima in his mouth. He focused on the head for a bit, licking, sucking, and bobbing, before he began to properly pleasure his boyfriend. He could feel Tsukki pulsating in his mouth as he moved, and was pleased to find that the blonde seemed more receptive than ever as he quickly began to buck his hips towards the redhead. _“Oh, Shō”,_ Tsukishima groaned, clenching his eyes shut once more. Hinata’s pace quickened and Tsukki matched his tempo. It wasn’t long before Tsukishima’s hands were running through Hinata’s hair, pulling and prodding and pressing the redhead into him as his pace sped past that of Hinata’s. He held the smaller boy’s head still and proceeded to fuck the redhead’s mouth with all he had, finally unloading copious amounts of jizz in the back of his throat. For the first time since they’d been together, Hinata choked slightly, and Tsukki immediately sat up. “I’m sorry!”, he exclaimed as he pat on Hinata’s back, “I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Once the redhead’s throat cleared, he smiled. “Baby, _stop._ You didn’t hurt me. I just swallowed wrong. That’s _it.”_ “Are you sure?”, the blonde asked with a frown. “Positive”, Hinata replied, “Now… are you gonna get up?”. Tsukki chuckled as he flopped back onto the bed. “If this is how you’re going to wake me up, I’m never going to turn off my alarm!”, he laughed. Hinata frowned as he laid himself on top of the blonde.

 _“Seriously”,_ Hinata whined, “didn’t _you_ want to go to the shrine today?”. Tsukishima shrugged. “Or we could just stay in bed…”, the taller boy offered. Hinata’s frown deepened. “No”, he said solemnly, “we saw all the things **I** wanted to see in Tokyo. Now it’s your turn. You didn’t let me miss what I wanted, so I’m not gonna let you miss what you want.” Tsukki frowned. “Well, I mean, it’s just a shrine… can’t we sleep for a little longer and then go? It’s not like it’s gonna take all day…”. Hinata rolled off of his boyfriend. “You’re so lazy”, he sighed. “Lazy?!”, Tsukishima exclaimed sleepily, “I’m tired and I’m sore! We’ve explored half of Tokyo and you’ve explored all of me… I think we deserve a rest.” Hinata scoffed. “You can go back to sleep. I’m gonna go down to the hotel’s gym.” After a bit more banter, the two boys agreed to this course of action, with Tsukishima settling back into bed and Hinata getting dressed in workout-appropriate clothes. “Don’t forget a room key”, Tsukishima called after Hinata as the redhead walked towards the door.

Hinata got on the elevator, excited to finally be able to run again. He’d gone two full days without his regular morning routine and his legs seemed to ache for the work out. The elevator dinged open and Hinata turned down the hallway, still lost in thought about his fitness regimen, when he heard his name being called. “Shō-kun! Hey, Shōyō!”, came a voice from behind him. He twisted around in confusion, smiling when he saw Akiteru waving from down the hall. When the two met in the middle, Akiteru smiled. “Hey, good morning! Where’s Kei? You guys having a good time?”, he asked energetically. Hinata grinned and, rubbing the back of his head, said, “We’re having a great time! But of course, Kei’s still asleep. Although to be honest, I’m surprised that he got up as early as he did yesterday and the day before, so I guess this is okay.” The taller boy grinned. “Yep, that’s Kei for you… so what are _you_ up to, then?”, he asked. Hinata beamed and hitched a thumb in the direction from which he came. “I'm headed to the gym”, he said happily. “Oh, cool”, Akiteru replied sincerely, “I wish I was. I have to go to day three of this conference. It's so dumb. It’s literally just about protocols that we use every single _day._ ” Still smiling, the redhead replied, “That sounds terrible, but I can’t really complain about the conference too much myself, since that’s the whole reason Kei and I get to spend all this time together.” Akiteru laughed lightly and rubbed the top of Hinata’s head. “That’s true, I guess. Well-- I’ll see you around. I gotta get going or I won’t get a seat.” Hinata smiled and waved as Akiteru walked back in the opposite direction. “It was nice seeing you!”, the redhead called after him. “You too!”, Akiteru shouted back.

“Kei! _Keiiiiii!_ Kei! Guess who I saw!”, Hinata exclaimed enthusiastically as he bounced on the bed his boyfriend was still asleep in two hours later. “I don’t _care_ ”, Tsukki replied groggily. “No, _guess!”,_ Hinata grinned, still bouncing. “Ugh, _fine,_ just-- just _stop!”,_ Tsukishima relented, rolling towards the smaller boy. “So annoying... ugh...let me think... was it Oikawa and Iwaizumi?”, Tsukki asked. He was only guessing to make Hinata shut up and stop bouncing. He honestly could not care less about who his beloved motormouth ran into. “No! It was Akiteru-san!”, Hinata beamed. Tsukki rolled his eyes before rolling back to where he’d gotten comfortable in the bed. “Really?”, the blonde asked, feeling Hinata’s eyes burning into him as he awaited a reply, “You ran into my brother at the hotel that his conference is at-- which is also the same hotel that _we’re_ staying at?” Tsukki paused for a moment for effect before uttering, _“Miraculous.”_ Hinata frowned. “Tsukki, stop being a crabby butthole and get _up!”_

Tsukishima sat upright and frowned. As he walked to the bathroom, he called back, _“And for your information,_ **_you’re_ ** _the reason my butthole is crabby!”._ Hinata choked. He couldn’t stop laughing long enough to inform Tsukishima that he wasn’t talking about his actual butthole, but rather was calling him an immature nickname.

Less than an hour later, the couple stood at the foot of the staircase at Atago Shrine. “Woahhhh”, Hinata whispered. As he went to step on the first stair, Tsukishima pulled him back. “Um-- Shōyō”, he said quietly. The redhead turned to look at his boyfriend and was shocked to see him blushing profusely. “They-- um-- they say that this staircase is supposed to represent success in overcoming trials in life. And-- um-- I thought that, maybe, if we walked up them _together,_ we might have good fortune when we face trials of our own…”. Hinata gasped. “Tsukki!”, he exclaimed excitedly, “I had no idea you believed in stuff like that!”. Tsukishima blushed harder and looked away. “Well-- it’s not-- I don’t _believe_ in things like this but… It also can’t hurt to try, right?”, the blonde confessed. Hinata was positively beaming when he took his boyfriend’s hand. “Let’s do it!”, the redhead exclaimed.

Together the two ascended the staircase, hand in hand, wordlessly matching their timing so that they stepped on each new step at (roughly) the same time. The staircase was long and steep and, by the time both boys reached the top, both of their calf muscles were screaming. Tsukishima pulled out his wallet and removed two bills. Handing one to Hinata, he said, “Let’s make a wish”. Hinata laughed. “Kei, you’re supposed to do that on New Years. Not some random day in March!” Tsukishima shrugged as he stepped forward. “It can’t hurt”, he repeated before clapping his hands together and clenching his eyes shut. Hinata smiled and did the same. Together they made their offering before climbing back down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Tsukishima pulled out his phone. “Okay, it’s noon. Now what?”, he asked, frowning at Hinata for forcing him out of bed prematurely. Hinata took a deep breath and looked around. “I dunno”, he finally shrugged, “what do you want to do?”. Tsukki thought for a moment before a devious smile crossed his face. “Let’s go shopping”, he replied happily. Taking Hinata’s hand in his own, the two began walking.

“So”, started the blonde, “I know I kept tomorrow’s activities a secret from you, but we’ve got something we have to do for tomorrow, so I can’t really hide it anymore.” Hinata raised an eyebrow at Tsukki as he wondered what the taller boy could possibly have been alluding to. “Well”, Tsukishima said with a grin, “tomorrow is the first day of a _huge_ festival they have here in the city. And if you’re okay with it, I want to take you.” Hinata smiled and squeezed Tsukishima’s hand. “Of course I’m okay with it!”, he exclaimed. Tsukki turned to look at Hinata; a shiver ran through the redhead’s body when he saw the smile on Tsukki’s face. It was obvious the blonde was plotting something. “ _And”_ , Tsukishima said, “I’d like to get you a yukata to wear to it.” Hinata blew air through his lips. “You know, you’re such a pervert”, the redhead sighed. “What?!”, Tsukki exclaimed, “How is anything I’ve said in any way perverted?”. Hinata frowned exaggeratedly and cupped his chin with his free hand. “All of this… just so you can get to see me in a yukata. Shame on you.” Tsukki laughed. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I’ll be wearing one too”, he said gently, nudging Hinata. Hinata looked up at him and could no longer hide his grin. “Really?!”, the smaller boy exclaimed. “Yep!”, Tsukki nodded.

The two rounded a corner and, down the street, they could see a large department store. “My aunt lives here in Tokyo, in Koto. Every year my mom, me, and Akiteru go to a festival they have in early June, and my aunt makes us all dress up. So I brought mine with me. But this means… we have to get one for you, too.” Hinata grinned. “I’ve never been to a real festival before!”, he exclaimed, “only the ones at schools and stuff.” Tsukki smiled broadly. “In that case, we’re definitely going to go all out. Come on-- I’m buying.”

The little redhead frowned. “No you are not!”, he exclaimed, “You’ve bought _everything_ on this trip!”. Tsukki shrugged, “I have money. If I don’t spend it on you, I’m not gonna spend it.” Hinata looked at Tsukishima confusedly. Tsukki shook his head and sighed as the two entered the department store. “Ever since my dad left, he’s been sending Akiteru and me money every month. I guess he feels guilty about not being there or something, I don’t know. And to be honest, I don’t really care. I almost never use the money because-- I don’t know-- it feels _wrong._ Like he’s trying to buy me. But since I have it, I’d like to use it to make the person I love happy.” Hinata nodded slowly before looping his arm in Tsukishima’s. “I’m sorry to make you bring something like that up”, he said gently. Tsukki laughed and waved dismissively with his free hand. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not something I really care about.”

When they got to the floor with traditional clothing, Hinata turned back to Tsukishima. “I’m going to go pick out a yukata. I don’t want you to come. Since I don’t get to see you in yours until tomorrow night, you don’t get to see me in one _either._ ” Tsukki laughed. “Okay, sounds fair”, the blonde said with a smile, “but don’t forget-- I’m buying. So don’t pay any mind to the price; just pick out one that you like.” Hinata nodded solemnly.

Tsukishima leaned down and kissed Hinata’s lips gently. “I’m gonna go wander around”, he said as he pulled away, “Call me when you’re done.” Hinata nodded, and with that, the two boys departed.

Tsukki really _was_ just wandering aimlessly. There was nothing he particularly needed or wanted, but he really didn’t feel like just standing around in one spot waiting for Hinata. He wandered throughout the floor; it was amazing how many different things were in this five-story building. On the floor he was on alone, there was a section for traditional clothing, a section for regular men’s clothing, a jewelry department, a shoe department, and a seemingly out of place section with refrigerators and dishwashers.

Tsukishima just walked around. He looked at a lot of things, though he knew he was really just passing time until his little redhead was ready. As his thoughts shifted back over to Hinata, and imagining how great he’d look in the yukata tomorrow, Tsukki unconsciously meandered towards one particular section of the store. He only really realized what had happened when he was hovering over a glass display case, looking at rings.

 _‘Shit’_ , he thought to himself, _‘what the fuck am I doing? We just started dating… I shouldn’t be looking at rings…’._ That train of thought did not, however, deter him from continuing to look. His heart stopped when his eyes fell on one particular ring that just _screamed_ Hinata Shōyō; it was bright gold with a matte black strip running across the middle of it. It was beautiful, simple, and functional, and Tsukishima couldn’t look away. Images of him proposing to his beloved floated through his mind as he stared hopelessly at the little metal circle.

“Hello, sir, how are you? Can I help you with anything?”, asked a short woman with a dark bun piled atop her head. Tsukki pointed down. “This-- I want this ring”, he heard himself say, though he was in denial that he was actually doing what it looked like he was doing. “Oh, what a fantastic choice!”, the woman chimed, “And it’s actually on sale, too-- ¥25000. Are you still interested?”. Tsukki could tell that the woman was appraising him and trying to judge whether someone as young as himself would be able to make such a purchase. “Yes- please”, Tsukki said with a note of irritation on his voice as he pulled out his wallet and fished out three ¥10000 bills. “Would you like for me to wrap it for you, sir? Or do you just want it in a bag?”, she asked pleasantly as she bent down to fetch the ring from behind the glass. “Neither”, Tsukishima said shaking his head, “Can i just… _take it?_ Without a box or anything?”. The woman smiled and nodded. She traded the ring for the cash and set about making change as Tsukki tucked the ring into a hidden compartment in his wallet.  “Alright, sir, here’s your change! Thank you for shopping with us!”, she chimed once more. Tsukki nodded wordlessly, tucking the money back in his wallet.

It was a sizeable purchase for sure, but it was something Tsukishima was having a hard time bringing himself to regret. He loved Hinata. If there was anyone on this earth he ever wanted to marry, it was Hinata. So what was the harm in being prepared, in case the perfect moment suddenly popped up? He knew they were young. He knew their relationship was still new. But he also knew, without the slightest doubt, that Hinata was the only one for him.

It was still twenty more minutes until Tsukishima heard back from Hinata, though he checked his phone every other minute just to be sure he didn't miss anything. When Hinata finally called and told him that he was ready, Tsukki was lingering near where Hinata left him, so it only took another minute for him to get to his boyfriend.

Hinata was standing at the counter with his hands behind his back. “Ah! No!”, the redhead yelled as the blonde approached, “Close your eyes! Not another step closer! No peeking!”. The cashier looked thoroughly confused, though he said nothing. Hinata turned back to the employee and asked, “Could you please wrap this?”, before running back to Tsukishima. “Put out your hands and keep your eyes shut!”, Hinata demanded. Tsukki did as he was told, sticking both arms in front of him as if he was impersonating a zombie. Hinata reached out and took one of his hands. “Come on-- but seriously-- _no peeking!”,_ Hinata repeated as he led his blind partner over to the counter. “Ah- um- that’ll be ¥13300”, the cashier said as the two neared. An annoyed look crossed over Tsukishima’s face. “Am I allowed to look yet?”, he asked. Hinata shook his head, though of course Tsukki did not see this. “Almost!”, Hinata chirped. “How am I supposed to pay if I can’t open my eyes?”, the blonde asked dryly. Clutching Tsukki’s hand, Hinata smiled, “Just give me your wallet-- I’ll take care of it.” Tsukishima swallowed hard; how, exactly, was he supposed to hand his wallet-- where he just put the ring he bought for Hinata-- over to the boy he loved? Tsukishima felt himself began to sweat as he stumbled for an excuse. “D- D- Dumbass!”, he choked out, “I said _I_ was paying for it! If… if you pay, even with my money, it’ll still feel like _you_ bought it!”. The tall blonde hoped with all his heart that that excuse would work. He knew Hinata wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he dreaded the thought that the small redhead might just choose this particular subject to be the first thing he’s ever overthought. Luckily, his fears were unfounded. The small redhead shrugged. “Alright, fine”, he said dismissively, “You can open your eyes. It’s all put away.” Tsukki breathed a sigh of relief as his worries dissipated. He quickly took out his wallet and removed ¥13500 as inconspicuously as possible; handing it to the shopkeeper, he smiled politely and said, “I’m sorry for the trouble-- please keep the change!”. The shopkeeper thanked him graciously before handing the bag to the smaller boy.

It wasn’t even 2:00pm when the two boys left the department store. After grabbing lunch and stopping to get ice cream, the couple began wandering back towards the hotel at a leisurely pace; instead of walking the direct route through the streets, they instead chose to pass through a park as they ate their cones. The park was beautiful; spring was clearly on its way, and many of the trees and flowers had new buds just waiting to bloom. The two boys stopped when they came to a bridge crossing a small river and just looked out over the water. It was a beautiful day, sunny but cool, and neither really could think of anything better as they stood hunched over the railing of the bridge, watching ducks swim atop the water.

Once Tsukishima had finished his dessert, he took a few steps closer to Hinata and wrapped his arms around him. The smaller boy was short enough that Tsukishima could easily rest his chin on top of his wavy red locks as he held him. As they stood there, gazing out over the scenic vista they’d happened upon, Tsukki suddenly felt quivering from beneath him. Pulling his head off of Hinata’s, he leaned forward and saw that the smaller boy was covering his face. “Sh- Shōyō!”, he gasped, “What’s the matter?”. Hinata shook his head, but Tsukishima was not letting him get off that easily. He stepped back to the side of the smaller boy and forcibly turned Hinata to face him. Now he could clearly see tears bursting past Hinata’s hands. Tsukki pulled Hinata into him, holding him as he cried. “Baby, what’s wrong?”, he whispered, kissing the top of Hinata’s head. Hinata shook his head once more. “Nothing”, he sobbed into Tsukishima’s shirt, “nothing at all!”. Tsukki frowned. “If nothing’s the matter, why are you--” “No!”, Hinata interrupted. He tilted his head up to look at the tall blonde. “Literally nothing’s wrong. Nothing at all! This has all been so _perfect”,_ Hinata sobbed, clutching at Tsukki’s shirt. “And in two days, we have to go back home and keep living apart, and I won’t get to wake up next to you anymore, and we won’t be able to spend every day together, and-- and-- and--”. Tsukki could see that Hinata was getting carried away with his depressing train of thought; he pulled the redhead closer, kissing the top of his head once more in the hopes of stilling the painful thoughts. “Shō, my love, let’s go back to the hotel”, he said gently. Hinata nodded, though he did not move, choosing instead to remain wrapped around his boyfriend. After a few minutes, Tsukishima prodded him once more. “Come _on_ ”, he said gently.

Neither boy spoke on the short walk back to the hotel; Hinata was embarrassed by his outburst, while Tsukishima was too embarrassed to share his thoughts publicly. As soon as the door to their room shut, Tsukishima grabbed Hinata, pulling him back towards him, and planted an impassioned kiss on his lips. Hinata reciprocated, pressing his own lips harder against the blonde’s. Tsukki moved his hands up Hinata’s back, drawing them back down while pressing his fingertips into the boy’s soft flesh. He then reached down and firmly gripped Hinata’s ass cheeks, eliciting a soft moan from the smaller boy. Hinata’s hands wandered up to Tsukishima’s face; he cupped the blonde’s cheek with one hand while the other wandered back and played with the delicate curls at the nape of his neck as they kissed.

Tsukki’s hands wandered up and played with the hemline of Hinata’s shirt for a few minutes before drawing it up, only briefly breaking their kiss to pull the article over the smaller boy’s head. When his lips returned to Hinata’s, the redhead’s kisses felt hungrier, more desperate after the two seconds that they were left alone. Tsukishima returned this sentiment, pressing even harder into the redhead. Returning his grip to Hinata’s ass, he pulled the smaller boy closer, pressing their hips together. This time Hinata’s gasp was sharper and louder as he broke the seal between their mouths to let it escape. Tsukishima smiled into the kiss as he rolled his hips again, pulling Hinata closer, and earning another gasp. Hinata had moved both hands to the back of Tsukishima’s neck and was now pulling the tall blonde closer to him as well.

All of a sudden, Tsukishima bent down and swept up the redhead’s legs. “Oh!”, Hinata exclaimed out of surprise. Tsukki smiled and kissed the boy in his arms once more before walking over to the bed. He laid Hinata down on his back, pulling off his own shirt before returning to his boyfriend’s waiting lips. Hinata kissed Tsukishima desperately as the blonde moved a hand downwards to undo Hinata’s button. Once it was undone and Tsukki had pulled the zipper down, Hinata moaned, “Mmf-- _Kei, fuck me_ ”. Tsukishima sat back and smiled. “Nope!”, he replied jovially, eliciting an offended scowl from the smaller boy. “W- what?!”, Hinata exclaimed, “Why not?!”. Tsukki was still working on stripping his boyfriend as his smile broadened. “I’m going to _love_ you.”, he replied happily.

The redhead sat up. “What’s the difference?!”, he exclaimed, “You got me all upset for nothing!”. Tsukki shook his head. “No, baby-- I’m seriously not going to fuck you. Just-- just shut up and go with it”, the blonde said, annoyance mounting with each word he spoke. Hinata frowned as Tsukishima removed his boxers from around his ankles. It was easy to see why Hinata was so frustrated-- he was rock hard and had dripped so much precum that his boxers had basically been _soaked_ where his head rested. But Tsukishima was not about to give in.

The blonde stood up and quickly removed the rest of his own clothing before returning to his place between Hinata’s legs. He leaned forward, squeezing his arms between the mattress and Hinata, pulling the smaller boy into a deep hug.

“Shōyō”, he said softly, his lips less than an inch away from Hinata’s ear, “I _love_ you. This week _has_ been perfect. And, yeah, it sucks that we have to wait, but you _know_ you’re gonna be at my house like, every day off of school _anyway.”_ Hinata bit his lip and nodded. Tsukishima was right- the two had spent every off day together since before they were dating, excepting one single day before Tsukki confessed. They did tend to spend most of their time at the Tsukishima residence instead of the Hinata household, both because it was closer to school (and therefore easier to get to) and because there was practically zero risk of them being walked in on at Tsukki’s house (whereas both Hinata’s mom and little sister came and went from Hinata’s room as they pleased). “Summer’s coming, and we can do even _more_ things like this-- not to mention, we have our overnights with the team… It’ll all work out. It’ll suck for a while, not being able to be together all the time, but now we know… that our future together is going to be _perfect.”_

When Tsukishima stopped speaking, he pulled back to kiss Hinata, only to find that the redhead was crying once more. Tsukki smiled softly and gently pressed his lips to the smaller boy’s. Hinata snaked his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and hugged him back with everything he had.

This time Tsukki kept the pace of their kiss slow, pulling away every time Hinata became too enthusiastic. He ran his fingers through the redhead’s hair, occasionally moving down to cup his cheek and kiss him deeper. His other hand laced its fingers between Hinata’s and held the boy’s digits close. “I love you”, Tsukki whispered each time he pulled away. The redhead’s tears soon faded, and instead were replaced with raw desire. Hinata tried everything he could to get Tsukishima to just fuck him already-- from kissing him harder to thrusting his hips to trying to grab Tsukki’s cock-- but each time the blonde responded by slowing down even further.

Finally, upon pulling away from their kiss what must’ve been the hundredth time, Tsukishima said softly, “Are you ready?”. Hinata’s face was bright red and he nodded eagerly. “Yes!”, he exclaimed, “I’ve been ready since you first kissed me! Come on!” Tsukki laughed as he stood up to go get the lubricant. When he turned back to the bed, Hinata was on all fours with his back arched so his ass stuck up higher in the air. “What are you doing?”, Tsukishima asked flatly. Hinata looked back at Tsukishima, and the view briefly overwhelmed the blonde. “You said you were gonna fuck me”, Hinata whined, punctuating his statement with a pout. Tsukishima shook his head. “No, I didn’t”, he said sweetly, “Roll back over.” Tsukki swore he saw tears forming in the corner of the redhead’s eyes once more.

Hinata obeyed, though he whined as he did so. “Then why did you get the lube?”, he asked, pouting. Tsukishima flipped the cap open and squirted some lubricant into his hand. “I told you… I’m going to _love_ you.” Tsukki rubbed the lube between his fingers for a moment in an effort to warm up the cold jelly before carefully applying it to Hinata’s hole. The redhead gasped as soon as he felt Tsukishima’s fingers and quickly bore his body down in an effort to force the blonde’s digits inside of him. Tsukki anticipated this behavior, however, and only touched Hinata for the few seconds it took to generously apply the lube. He did laugh, however, and in a sultry voice, chastised, “Hinata Shōyō, you are _such_ a naughty boy”. Hinata drew his hand up to his mouth, biting into the side of his palm as his face burnt red. Squirting a little bit more into his palm, Tsukishima thickly layered the lube on his own member before tossing the bottle across the bed.

Tsukki spread Hinata’s legs a little bit further than they had been and moved closer to the redhead. He took his time aligning his head with Hinata’s opening, relishing how ragged Hinata’s breath was growing just at the slight stimulation of him grazing over his asshole. He entered Hinata slowly, although it was almost effortless, pushing forward gently in the hopes that Hinata would adjust quickly. When he finally got all the way in, Tsukishima reached down and moved his arms behind Hinata’s back. He then pulled the smaller boy upright and adjusted his legs, resituating himself so Hinata was sitting in his lap while Tsukki’s legs curled around him.

The feeling was overwhelming to the redhead; Tsukishima was still deep inside of him, and it felt like it would’ve taken every ounce of strength he had to hold himself up, were it not for the blonde’s strong arms wrapped around his torso. Slowly the two started moving; it was a combined effort between both to make sure that Tsukishima’s thrusts were as intense as possible. Hinata wrapped his arms around Tsukki’s neck and sunk his face into the taller boy’s chest. In truth, he hadn’t understood what Tsukki meant when he said he was going to ‘love’ him. Now, however, he completely got what the blonde had been saying; it felt as if Tsukishima penetrated Hinata’s very soul, being both buried deep inside of him and wrapped tightly around the outside of him simultaneously. Hinata’s mind couldn’t possibly wander even if it wanted to; Tsukishima was _everything._ He filled all of the redhead’s senses, and the smaller boy felt as if he could cum from the emotional stimulation alone. This made the physical sensations that much stronger, as he squirmed to try to get the boy he loved so much off.

As the two moved faster and faster, Hinata felt tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn’t particularly _sad_ anymore, and couldn’t quite place why he was crying. Tsukishima was pounding into Hinata’s asshole as best as he could when the redhead pressed his lips against the blonde. “Kei”, he gasped through the kiss, “Kei, I can’t-- I can’t hold back anymore”, he sobbed. The blonde grunted affirmatively, speeding up faster than Hinata ever thought possible. It was true; Hinata did not have the stamina to fight against the tsunami that had been building up inside of him. He pressed his lips into Tsukishima and kissed him deeply as he gave in to his desires. His breath got ragged and his head began to spin. Hinata’s body jerked and the kiss broke off, and as he went rigid the redhead cried, _“Kei, I love you!”._ He wasn’t sure if he’d ever came more in his life than he did when Tsukishima was ‘loving’ him. He came all over both of them, and his jizz practically seared the skin of both boys. Once he started cumming, Tsukishima gave in as well, releasing his load deep inside of the redhead.

Hinata sank his head into Tsukki’s neck as the blonde rode out his orgasm. He kissed the taller boy’s skin gently, holding tight with the arms that were still wrapped around Tsukishima. When Tsukki finished, he laid Hinata back in the bed, returning to the position they started in before collapsing on the small boy entirely.

Hinata was still crying when he choked, “Kei-- get _off!_ You’re _heavy!”._ Tsukishima pushed himself up on his elbows and was shocked to see the tears flooding out of the redhead’s eyes. “W- what’s wrong, my love?”, he asked as tears began to build up in his own eyes, “Did I hurt you?”. Hinata smiled softly and shook his head. “It’s just-- I just love you so much!”, he exclaimed before allowing himself to succumb to the emotions that were overtaking him. Tears began to fall from Tsukishima’s eyes as well, as the taller boy wrapped himself around his boyfriend once more.

“I love you too, Shōyō”, he said as the sudden feeling overtook him, “More than _anything.”_

 

 


	8. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 in Tokyo!

Hinata woke up earlier than usual on the morning of the festival; this was saying something, since he was always an early riser to begin with. His first instinct was to wake his boyfriend up, but he quickly vetoed that idea in favor of letting Tsukki sleep. After the amazing, intimate evening they had shared the night before, he was having a hard time wanting to do anything that might bother his beloved. Instead, he cuddled up right against Tsukishima, seizing the opportunity to be the big spoon for once.

Tsukishima woke up naturally just before 11:30 and smiled when he felt Hinata's arms wrapped around him. “Mmm, Good Morning, baby”, he purred as he rolled over to face the redhead, “how did you sleep?”. Beaming, Hinata kissed his boyfriend before saying, “Amazingly. How about you?”. “Very well”, Tsukki smiled, “I feel like I actually got some _rest._ ” Hinata laughed and pulled Tsukki closer. “I should hope so!”, the redhead smiled, “especially since it’s almost noon!”. A look of confusion crossed Tsukki’s face. “Almost… _what?_ ”, he asked. Tsukishima rolled over and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. He frowned at it when the screen glowed ‘11:28’. He looked over to the small redhead who was now sitting up in bed. “Why didn’t you wake me?”, he asked sullenly. Hinata shrugged and smiled, “I didn’t want to bother you”. Tsukki frowned as he rolled over and threw an arm into Hinata’s lap. “You dumbass”, he said quietly, “...if you don’t wake me up, that’s less time we get to spend together. Hinata laughed as he ran his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair. “Sorry, my bad. I just thought you’d rather sleep.” “You thought I’d prefer sleeping over spending time with you?”, Tsukishima asked in disbelief. Hinata laughed once more. “Well, when you put it that way…”, he started, though he crinkled his nose before continuing, “wait! That’s _exactly_ how yesterday went! I had to _drag_ you out of bed!”. Tsukki snuggled up closer to Hinata. “Well, yesterday I was _tired”,_ he whined. “Yeah, yeah… so, what are our plans for the day?”, Hinata asked, leaning down to kiss Tsukishima’s cheek.

After some discussion, the two boys elected to go down to the hotel’s restaurant and get food. They took their time eating then hung out around the room, just watching TV and talking until 3 o’clock, at which point they both agreed to get ready.

 _“I’m_ going to go get changed in the bathroom. No peeking!”, Hinata said as he grabbed the bag containing his purchase from the day before. Tsukishima shrugged. “Fine by me”, he said as he crossed their room to his suitcase. In truth, he was desperately excited to see the smaller boy dressed up, but he wasn’t about to reveal this to Hinata. “Oh”, he called behind him as he pulled his own yukata out of the bag, “Do you need to iron yours?”. From inside the bathroom, Hinata yelled, “I don’t know! I didn’t even take it out of the box yet!”. “Do you even know _how_ to iron?”, Tsukki said with a snicker as he walked closer to the bathroom door. He was met with silence in response. “That’s what I thought”, he said after a moment. “Well, let me know if you want me to iron it for you, and I’ll--” “No way!”, Hinata yelled, his voice echoing against the tiled room, “You just want to _see_ it! If it’s wrinkled, I’ll wear it wrinkled, that’s all!”. Tsukishima snorted. “You’re so stubborn…”, he sighed as he walked back over to his own outfit, pulling off his shirt before grabbing the silken garment. “What?!”, Hinata exclaimed _“You’re_ calling _me_ stubborn?!”. Tsukki laughed, “Well, you are, aren’t you?”. A noise of frustration came from the bathroom, but no more than that.

Tsukishima had been dressed for fifteen minutes before he called to the redhead once more. “Are you okay?”, he asked, “Do you need help?”. “I- I’m _fine!”,_ Hinata yelled back. Tsukki could hear the smaller boy mumbling, though he couldn’t make out what he was saying. After playing with his phone for what seemed like an eternity, the blonde yelled, “If you’re not out here in five minutes, I’m coming in!”. Just then the door clicked open.

If there was any doubt that Tsukishima loved Hinata from the bottom of his heart, it would’ve been eradicated in that moment. His heart stopped when he saw the redheaded boy emerge from the bathroom wearing his vermillion yukata. His palms began to sweat profusely and he found that his throat had completely dried up. He had no words. He did not feel that there _were_ any words that could adequately describe how beautiful Hinata was.

Hinata stood in the doorway, blushing profusely. Initially it was because he was embarrassed to be seen in what amounted to little more than a dress; however, between the way Tsukishima was staring and just how _amazingly handsome_ Tsukki looked in his own navy blue yukata, Hinata’s pallor soon resembled that of a tomato.

Neither boy spoke-- they just stood there, mouths agape, faces flushed, unable to look away. Tsukishima’s feet began to carry him on their own across the room to the boy he loved so fiercely. His arms wrapped themselves around the redhead and his head moved of its own accord, moving to close the gap between their lips. Tsukishima pressed his lips against Hinata’s _hard._ He was so weak for the smaller boy, and seeing him dressed up like this made him wish that they could just live in their hotel room alone forever. Tsukishima was desperate for Hinata, and his kisses reflected this. While one hand kept moved through Hinata’s gorgeous, sunny locks and pulling them, the other ran wild over his body, pulling at the yukata, exposing Tsukishima’s desire to take his boyfriend then and there. Hinata was helpless; he could feel the heat through Tsukki’s lips and the pure lust as Tsukishima’s tongue explored his mouth. He could hardly stand-- let alone think-- and his cock was so hard it ached.

Tsukishima could not wait and did not believe himself capable of making it to the bed. His knees gave out and he pulled the smaller boy down with him. They sat on the floor together, making out as if it were their last day on earth. Tsukishima pulled Hinata into his lap and let his hands wander up the smaller boys yukata. He dug his nails into Hinata’s milky thighs, unable to contain his lust as the redhead cried out in equal parts pain and pleasure. With just the slightest amount of force, Tsukishima pushed Hinata backwards, laying him carefully on the floor as he knelt between the smaller boy’s legs. While his right hand supported his weight, his left hand slowly continued its trek up Hinata’s thigh. He gasped slightly when he made contact with the redhead’s bare hip bone. _“You’re not wearing underwear?”,_ he breathed into Hinata’s mouth, his sultry voice betraying his pure arousal. Hinata giggled. “It was supposed to be a surprise”, he whispered, “...for later. I didn’t expect you to find out so soon.” If Tsukishima wasn’t completely desperate for Hinata before, he was now. He sunk his mouth into the smaller boys neck and began biting and sucking as his hand continued on to Hinata’s member. Hinata’s body stiffened briefly when Tsukki made contact, but he soon began rolling his hips into the blonde’s grasp.

Tsukishima sat back on his heels. “I’m sorry, baby”, he whispered before licking his hand. After thoroughly dousing his fingertips, Tsukishima ran that hand along Hinata’s asshole. “I literally cannot be separated from you right now”, he whispered as he did his best to lubricate the smaller boy with one hand and get him off with the other. Hinata moaned in response. Tsukishima hitched up his own yukata as he continued stroking Hinata, hooking a thumb into his boxers and pulling them down to his thighs. Repeating his previous action, Tsukki then soaked his member as best as he could with his own saliva before lining the head up to Hinata’s opening. “Nn- _Kei--_ ”, Hinata whined, “Just… go slowly.” Hinata completely understood and sympathized with Tsukishima’s inability to cross the room and get the lubricant at that very moment, but he couldn’t deny that he was quite intimidated at the prospect of being fucked without proper lubrication. Tsukki nodded before pressing forward.

“A-- _Aaah!”,_ Hinata cried, “Oh my god, my ass feels so much tighter!”. Again Tsukishima nodded. “I’m sorry”, he whispered once more before pressing himself all the way inside the smaller boy. “You’re just so gorgeous”, Tsukishima whispered as he began drawing himself back of Hinata’s tight asshole. “You look _amazing_ and I love you _so much_ ”, he continued. Hinata’s face somehow became even redder than it had been. “Y- y- you idiot!”, he exclaimed, drawing his hands up to his face to try to hide his embarrassment, “I told you I like being _insulted!_ This-- This is just too much!”. A smirk crossed Tsukki’s lips as he moved his right hand from Hinata’s hip up, grabbing the smaller boy by the wrists and pinning them above him. He wanted to see this side of Hinata more than anything-- the shy, easily embarrassed persona that rarely (if ever) made its way to the redheads surface. “Alright then”, Tsukishima growled lowly, “Tell me then: do you get off--”, Hinata began moaning at the rough, aggressive way Tsukishima was speaking to him, “--on being so _gorgeous_ ? Do you enjoy being so beautiful that the men around you can’t _think straight?”_ . Hinata looked away. “H- hey! Kei! This isn’t… You _know_ this isn’t what I meant!”, he cried between gasps and moans. “Oh, what--”, Tsukishima mocked, “--you don’t _like_ being called out on how fucking perfect you are?”. Tsukishima punctuated this statement with a forceful thrust, drawing an even louder cry from the smaller boy. “Tsukki-- that’s not--”, Hinata started, though he was interrupted. “And you’d think--”, Tsukishima panted, “--that fucking someone so hard would take away from that, as they got all sweaty and mindless, but no-- you’re somehow even more erotic when we’re fucking! With your perfect lips, and your teary eyes, and your pink face…!” Tsukishima began thrusting forward with all he had, matching his pace as he stroked Hinata. “ _Fuck-- you’re so fucking perfect, I can’t fucking_ **_stand it_ ** ”, he whispered through a voice that had steadily grown more hoarse. “Aah-- _Kei!”_ , Hinata cried before shooting into the taller boy’s hand. The suddenness of Hinata’s orgasm caught Tsukishima off guard and he came quickly thereafter, unable to contain himself at the sight of the smaller boy in his now cum-stained yukata. _“Fuck!”,_ he cried as he buried himself into the smaller boy, releasing his cock in order to support his own weight better.

Tsukishima released Hinata’s wrists before sinking down on top of the smaller boy. At this point, he didn’t even care that his own outfit was getting messed up; he was just _exhausted._ He still supported his own weight with his elbows, careful not to hurt Hinata any further. It took him longer than usual to recover, and as he panted on top of the redhead, Hinata’s arms reached up and rubbed his back.

“Hey”, Hinata whispered, “are you okay?”. Tsukishima nodded, unable to speak yet. After a long pause, the redhead continued. “Did you really mean all those things you just said?”, he asked quietly. Tsukishima took a moment to reflect on his words-- _had he said something harsh that he didn’t mean?_ \-- before whispering, “Of course I do.” Hinata smiled softly. “You really think way too much of me, you know?”, he whispered back before pulling Tsukishima to him. Tsukki shook his head. “No…”, he replied quietly, “I just don’t have the words to express how amazing you are.” It was Hinata’s turn to shake his head. “Geez…”, he said quietly, “How am I supposed to react to something like that?”. Tsukki pushed himself up, only to lower his lips onto Hinata’s, kissing him briefly. “Please…”, Tsukishima started, “Please promise you’ll be mine and mine alone…”. Raising an eyebrow, the redhead replied, “Of course, Kei. I already promised this.” Tsukki shook his head. “I don’t know what I would do with myself if you were ever with someone else. I don’t think-- I don’t think I could take it.” Hinata gently ran his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair.

“Don’t worry”, Hinata soothed, “I **never** want to be with anyone but you.”

 


	9. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 4 in Tokyo~  
> Or  
> Tsukishima and Hinata go to the festival and meet up with some familiar faces!

Tsukishima and Hinata took their time getting cleaned up after their surprise tryst. Tsukishima even made Hinata take off  his yukata so he could press it because, as he predicted, it was all wrinkled. (Hinata tried to argue that this was because _someone_ had dragged him to the floor without any regard to the well-being of his garment; Tsukishima simply snorted in response.)

It was nearly 5:00 by the time the two arrived at the festival, dressed once more in their respective yukatas. Tsukishima watched Hinata’s eyes sparkle as the redhead tried to take everything in at once. Like any traditional Japanese festival, the streets were decorated elaborately, with streamers and hanging lanterns crisscrossing over the entire event. Countless booths lined the streets, each advertising what they had for sale. Most of the people present were dressed in the traditional yukata, though each one was different from the other; it was as if the boys were adrift in a storm of multi-colored snowflakes. _“Woahhh”,_ Hinata marvelled, “amazing! Look at all the food!”. Tsukki took Hinata’s hand in his and continued walking slowly. “There’s also games”, the blonde said. “Games?!”, exclaimed Hinata, “What kind of games?!”. Tsukki laughed. “You know-- festival games. Like, catching goldfish or knocking over bottles with a baseball.” “Baseball?!”, Hinata repeated excitedly. Tsukki looked back to Hinata, who was trying to take everything in all at once. “Why do I get the feeling that you only listened to half of my sentence?”, he asked plainly. There was once a time where the tall blonde would’ve been annoyed with Hinata’s short attention span and inability to do more than one thing at a time, but now he found that these traits were beyond endearing. He secretly hoped that he would never stop adoring every little quirk the redhead had.

“Tsukki!”, Hinata finally exclaimed, breaking Tsukishima’s train of thought, “What do you want to do first?!” Tsukki smiled softly. “Whatever makes you happiest, my love.” Hinata grinned as he looped his arm in Tsukishima’s. “Well, is there _anything_ you want to do?”, he asked, looking up earnestly at the taller boy. Tsukishima felt a light blush overtake his face. “W- well”, he said, looking away and adjusting the collar of his garment with his free hand, “There’s gonna be fireworks at 7:30 tonight, right after the sun sets. I’d like to see them, and if we could find a good spot, that’d be nice.” Hinata was practically vibrating from excitement. “Can we get sparklers, too?!”, Hinata asked excitedly. Tsukishima laughed. “Yes, of course. That sounds like fun.” Tsukki pulled out his phone from where it was tucked carefully into his sash. “It’s just after 5, so we’ve got like, two hours until we should start looking for a place to watch the fireworks. Until then-- you lead and I’ll follow.”

The two boys wandered through the streets of the festival, sampling food and playing as many games as possible. Tsukishima preferred to watch his boyfriend play the various games, whether it was trying to catch goldfish, pop a balloon, or shoot down bottles, but Hinata had more fun when Tsukki joined him. This resulted in Tsukki half-playing while ogling the redhead who was playing with everything he had.

 _“Keiiii”,_ Hinata whined after winning his fifth consecutive game, _“you have to at least tryyyyy!”_ Tsukishima rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I _am_ trying, Shrimp. You’re just better than me.” Hinata frowned. “Not true!”, he replied, “You’re just not trying.” Tsukki shrugged. “If that’s what you want to think, that’s fine by me”, he said dismissively.

The two had been steadily walking down the main road when Hinata went quiet. After a long silence, he turned to Tsukshima. “Kei?”, he asked quietly as he gripped the blonde’s elongated sleeve. “Yes?”, Tsukki responded, curious as to the sudden change in the redhead’s disposition. “I really want those octopus balls we first tried when we got here… can you go get them for me?” Tsukishima scrunched his face. “Really?”, he sighed, “You expect me to walk all the way down the street just for some octopus balls? I’m sure another stand has to have them…”. Hinata shook his head. “Just-- _please,_ Kei? I really, really liked _those_ octopus balls…”, the redhead begged. “Ugh- _fine”,_ Tsukishima relented, “But you’d better stay put! If you move and I lose you, I’m going back to the hotel _without you.”_ Hinata bit his lip and nodded. He looked around before smiling. “I’ll meet you back on that bench!”, Hinata exclaimed, pointing to a bench situated down a tree-lined path off the main road. Tsukishima nodded before turning around to go run the errand requested of him. “So annoying…”, he sighed as he trudged back to the festival’s entrance.

Fifteen minutes later he returned to the bench that Hinata had said to meet at with a plastic bag looped around his elbow containing Hinata’s requested takoyaki. The smaller boy hadn’t noticed the blonde, as he was too busy playing with something that Tsukki couldn’t make out from a distance. Hinata only noticed Tsukishima when he was less than a yard away. “O- oh! Tsukki!”, he exclaimed, jumping up and hiding his hands behind his back. Tsukishima blinked twice at the smaller boy. “I got your snacks… What do you have there?”, Tsukishima asked. A shocked expression crossed Hinata’s face. “Ah-- um--”, he stuttered, shifting his weight between his feet, “Well… uh…”. Tsukki narrowed his eyes. “Do… do you know what the date is today?”, Hinata asked nervously. Tsukki shook his head. “Not off the top of my head… March 13th? 14th? Something like that.” Hinata smiled. “It’s March 14th… you know… White Day.” “White… day…?”, Tsukishima repeated. Hinata nodded. “I can’t believe it’s only been a month since you confessed. It feels like we’ve been together for years. But… the day when you confessed was easily one of the happiest days of my life. So… since you went through all that effort, I thought… well, I thought maybe I could return the favor.”

Hinata extended his hand, showing Tsukishima what he’d been playing with: it was two identical red bracelets intricately woven out of string. “I know it’s not much, but… I bought these with money I’ve saved up-- not the money my mom gave me. And… well. I’d really like it if you wore one, and I’ll wear the other. So that, even though we won’t be together all the time, when you look at your bracelet you can know that I’m thinking about you, and that I love you, no matter when it is or how far apart we are.” Tsukishima reached out and took one of the bracelets. “Again, I know it’s not much, but--” “I love it!”, Tsukki shouted as he fastened the bracelet around his left wrist, “I’m never going to take it off, for the rest of my life!”. Hinata giggled slightly; Tsukki _was_ really cute when he was enrapt in his feelings for the redhead. “I’m glad”, Hinata sighed.

After fixing his own bracelet to his wrist, he turned back to Tsukishima, face red as he began speaking. “Um- so- I just wanted to tell you… that I love you. More than anything. When I’m with you, I’m happier than I’ve ever been. Um… I don’t know, I’m not as good at saying things poetically as you are, but… I just wanted you to know… that you mean everything to me.” Tsukki stared at the small redhead. He still could not believe that he was awake-- that this was really happening. But then again, if he _was_ dreaming, he never wanted to wake up. Tsukishima suddenly lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Hinata; he felt as if he could cry as he held the smaller boy to him. No one had ever gone so far out of their way to make him feel good. Hinata not only bought him a present (and-- Tsukki now realized-- tricked him to get him to go away so he could do so), but he also planned a small speech to try to express his feelings to the blonde. This was a moment that Tsukishima would never forget; for one of the first times in his life, he didn’t feel as if he was a burden or a bother, but rather felt as if he might just be worth all the love that was being thrown at him. As he held the small redhead, pulling him as close as he could, feeling his eyes begin to tear up, the worst thing possible happened: a voice called out, “Oh ho ho, is that Glasses-chan I see?”.

Tsukishima knew that voice well, and felt as if he could throw up as he pulled away from the boy he loved. Turning to his right, he visibly cringed when he saw Kuroo Tetsurō walking towards him. He glared at the dark-haired man as he approached-- a fact that Hinata seemed to miss as he yelled, “Hey! Kuroo-san! Oh-- and Kenma! What are you guys doing here?!”. Kuroo grinned mischievously. “I should ask you two the same thing!”, he replied as his (mostly) blonde boyfriend caught up.

Hinata grinned. Taking Tsukishima’s hand, Hinata led the two to close the gap between them and their friends from Nekoma. “Tsukki and I are on our ho--” “Vacation”, Tsukishima interrupted, “We’re on vacation.” _‘Lord knows Kuroo would never let me live it down if Shōyō actually said ‘honeymoon’,_ he thought to himself. “Shō-kun”, Kenma said gently, tucking his phone away into his own lavender yukata, “I saw your pictures on instagram. Does this mean…?”. Hinata grinned and nodded. “Yep! Tsukki and I are dating!”, the little redhead said, beaming. “No way!”, Kuroo exclaimed. The dark-haired man seemed a little _too_ happy in Tsukishima’s opinion. “Tsukki, is this true?”, he asked, a broad smile taking over his expression. With his free hand, Tsukishima pushed up his glasses. “How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?”, he asked with a sigh. Kuroo grinned. “C’mon, man, I’m just playing around! Are you and Chibi-chan really… _you know… together?_ ”, Kuroo asked unabashedly. Tsukishima sighed and lifted up his hand that had Hinata’s nestled inside of it. “If we weren’t… this would be really awkward”, he replied simply. Kuroo clapped Tsukishima on the back repeatedly, grinning, “Wow-ee, good job! I didn’t know my Glasses-chan had it in him!”. Tsukki rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Oh- so you guys are here for the festival, huh?”, Kuroo asked upon getting a better look at the two boys. Hinata beamed as he nodded eagerly, while Tsukishima did not even dignify Kuroo’s question with a response. “Awesome, we’re actually with Bokuto and Akaashi as well, and we’re all gonna go watch the fireworks together. Bokuto _says_ he has this really amazing spot, but, I don’t know about all that. But-- eh-- it’s worth a try, right? Anyway, we’re just waiting for the two of them to use the bathroom before we all head over to this ‘spot’.”. Kuroo’s ramblings seemed neverending to the blonde, and as he was about to politely decline, Hinata leapt forward. “Yes!”, the redhead exclaimed, “That sounds awesome!” Tsukishima frowned. “Doesn’t that sound awesome, Kei?”, Hinata shouted. Tsukishima shrugged a feeble, “I guess”. He didn’t want to be with anyone other than Hinata, but if the redhead wanted to be with Nekoma and Fukurodani, Tsukki wasn’t going to hold him back.

“Hey hey hey!”, yelled another familiar voice from down the path, “Kuroo? Is that Tsukki?!”. Tsukishima gritted his teeth. “It’s _Tsukishima”,_ he said with mounting frustration. “It _is_ Tsukki!”, the voice called back. Suddenly Bokuto and Akaashi came into view. Bokuto was wearing a plain navy yukata, where Akaashi’s was black with subtle pin-stripes. Tsukishima snickered when the two boys drew nearer. “Oh, Bokuto-san, is that you?”, he said, rolling his tongue as he spoke, “I didn’t recognize you without the leggings.” “HEY”, Bokuto exclaimed, “They’re not _leggings!_ They’re special kneepads, cuz one time I jumped and hurt my kn--”. “Yeah, yeah”, Tsukki interrupted, waving his free hand dismissively. “Hey Hinata-kun”, came Akaashi’s gentle voice. “Akaashi-san! Good evening!”, Hinata exclaimed in an uncharacteristically polite manner.

“So, are you guys ready to go watch the fireworks in my _super secret spot?!”,_ Bokuto asked excitedly. As everyone (aside from Tsukishima) replied affirmatively, Kenma reached up and grabbed Kuroo’s sleeve. “Kuroo”, he said quietly, “I want to get sparklers first.” The dark-haired boy grinned and tossed a glance over to Bokuto. “You heard him!”, Kuroo said happily, “Sparklers first, then we can get ready for fireworks.” Hinata literally jumped up out of excitement. “Kenma!!! So cool!!! I told Tsukki I wanted sparklers too!!!”, the excitable redhead exclaimed. Kenma smiled softly. “It just wouldn’t feel like a festival without them!”, the (mostly) blonde-haired boy said. Hinata grinned and nodded, and together the group of six walked towards the last of the stalls in search of sparklers.

Tsukki was not amused by the intrusion on his date with Hinata, and privately found himself wondering if this wasn’t a punishment directly from god for enjoying himself too much. He didn’t like that there was someone else in their group that was on a first-name basis with Hinata, and he _really_ didn’t like how happy Hinata was to see that person. And so he sulked as he trudged along behind his supposed friends and his boyfriend, all of whom seemed to be getting along _just fine_ without his involvement in conversation.

Twenty minutes later, the small group sat together on an isolated hillside. From where they sat, they could clearly see the many lights of the varying festival displays, and the brilliant colors of the lanterns that lined the street. The group had (unintentionally) split into two smaller factions: the group who wanted to play with sparklers and the group who didn’t. Akaashi elected to go with Kenma and Hinata, worried that-- in their childlike states of excitement-- one of the boys would hurt themselves if they weren’t supervised. This left Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukishima to sit and talk amongst themselves. After a few minutes of volleyball talk between the owl and the cat, Kuroo turned to Bokuto.

“Hey- Bo- get a load of this”, the spiky haired boy started, “Glasses-chan is dating Chibi-chan!”. In the last lights of twilight, Tsukishima could see Bokuto’s eyes widen as his mouth formed a small ‘o’. “Whaaaat?!”, he finally exclaimed. Tsukishima looked away; he could not understand why he was blushing but did not want the other two boys to notice. Bokuto, who’d been sitting a few feet away from his companions, scooted closer. “That comes as a surprise!”, remarked the captain of Fukurodani. Tsukki, still looking away, mumbled, “What’s so surprising about it?”.

Clapping Tsukishima on the back once more, Kuroo replied, “Well-- I always thought you had something for Yamaguchi and, to be perfectly honest, I thought that Kageyama and Hinata were together.” Tsukki began tearing the grass beside him. “No to both”, he grumbled curtly, doing his best not to turn an otherwise pleasant event into something… _unpleasant._ Bokuto leaned forward. _“I_ always thought that _you two_ were going to go out!”, he said with a grin. Kuroo returned the grin, raising an eyebrow at Bokuto. “Us? As in… me and Tsukki?”, the dark-haired boy asked. Bokuto nodded eagerly. Tsukishima could not contain his groan, though once it escaped his lips he turned back to Bokuto. “What on _Earth_ could I have _ever_ done to make you pair me up with… _him?”,_ the blonde asked, visibly shuddering upon uttering his last word. Kuroo grimaced, “H- hey now…”.

Bokuto laid back in the grass, folding his arms behind his head. “I dunno. I just thought you two went well together. Tsukki, you always come to hang out with us when Karasuno is in town even though you don’t really talk to anybody else, and Kuroo, you give him advice and encouragement and-- I don’t know. I feel like your personalities compliment each other. That’s why I was so surprised when you told me you were dating Kenma. And, to be honest, I’m still not sure that I believe that _you’re_ dating Chibi-chan. I thought you hated him.”

As opposed to a few minutes prior, Tsukki could now easily say why his face was red-- he was _furious. ‘I mean, what the hell?’,_ he ranted in his head, _‘Me and Yamaguchi? Me and Kuroo? Shōyō and…’_ Even his brain was struggling to finish his statement. _‘Shōyō and…_ ’ It was as if there was a mental block trying to suppress the name that had caused Tsukishima so much anguish a month before. _‘Shōyō and K- Kageyama…’_ , his mind finally choked out. _‘What’s so weird about Shō and I? I think we go really well together.'_ As his mind raced, Tsukishima unconsciously fingered the bracelet he was given not an hour before.

“So how did he ask you out?”, Bokuto asked, smiling genuinely at Tsukishima. The blonde blinked a few times before dryly replying, “He didn’t. I asked him.” Both of the other boys seemed to recoil at this revelation. “Wh- _whaaaa?”_ , Kuroo asked, as Bokuto’s mouth hung open. Now Tsukki was getting _really_ annoyed. He grit his teeth as he repeated, “I asked Shōyō out.” Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged glances before Kuroo turned back to Tsukki. “Really? I never would’ve thought…”. “You never would’ve thought _what?!”,_ Tsukishima snarled as he dug his nails into the earth beneath him. The other two were silent for a moment before Kuroo finished his statement. “I just never would’ve guessed that _you’d_ be the one to reach out to someone else like that-- that’s all. You don’t-- er-- you don’t really express your feelings outright, so I can’t imagine what a love confession from you would look like.” “I bet you’d like to find out for yourself”, Bokuto grinned cheekily, earning a punch on the arm from Kuroo.

As the other two playfully scuffled, Tsukishima sat lost in thought. Was it really so unlike him to reach out to someone like that-- so unlike him that outsiders don’t even _believe_ it? And for that matter… did Shōyō just accept his confession because it was so out of character? Was the foundation of their entire relationship a lie?

“It’s not like I wanted to tell him, you know!”, Tsukki suddenly erupted, causing the two captains to stop in their tracks. “E- _eh?_ ”, choked out a stunned Bokuto. Tsukishima drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins. “I _didn’t_ want to tell him. I didn’t even want to go out with him. I was happy the way things were-- us just being friends. But then Yamaguchi found out about my feelings, and then Sugawara-san somehow found out, and… he told me that if I didn’t confess, I could very likely grow to regret it. ...B- because Shōyō’s such a likeable person”, Tsukki said as he looked over to his boyfriend. Hinata and Kenma were running around and laughing with a sparkler in each hand like a pair of small children, while Akaashi stood close by, grinning, with a single lit sparkler in his hand. “Anyone could fall for him. And if I didn’t tell him, I could lose my chance. I… I struggled with it for a while. I mean-- it was embarrassing enough to _like_ him, but I pretty much wanted to die when other people started finding out. In the end-- largely due to really good timing-- I decided to tell him how I felt. And he accepted my confession.” Again, Tsukki was playing with his bracelet as he did his best to obscure his flushed face and teary eyes. He wasn’t any good at expressing his feelings-- it was something he _hated_ to do, honestly, but he was tired of misunderstandings. He was sick of people misjudging him. And he’d resolved to do something about that, if not for his own sake then for Hinata’s.

Kuroo reached out and rustled Tsukishima’s hair. “Hey”, the dark-haired captain said, “Good job. Thanks for sharing with us. It means a lot.” Bokuto backed up this statement with enthusiastic nods. Tsukki looked away from the two, back over to Hinata.

“But!”, Bokuto said, rolling himself up to a sitting position once more, “You didn’t answer my question! _How_ did you ask him out?”. Tsukishima blushed harder. His anger was fading away, though he could not describe what was taking its place. Was it… was it sorrow? Embarrassment? He couldn’t place it; all he knew was that something inside of him was suddenly aching as he watched his beloved frolick in his yukata.

“That’s personal”, Tsukki finally said calmly, riling up the other two boys. “EEEEH?!” “YOU TOLD US EVERYTHING ELSE! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE A SECRET?!” “I bet it’s super embarrassing” “We should just ask Shō-kun” “Oy! Shōyō! Come he-- _OW,_ Tsukki! What was that for?!” “Die.”

Just before 7:30, Akaashi rounded up the two smaller boys, and each person returned to their partner. Tsukishima was well aware that he was being watched as he put his arm around Hinata, but he didn’t care. Sinking down to Hinata’s neck, he even felt as if it could be a good thing that others were present-- the more people who knew about their love, the better, and the smaller chance that someone would try to take Hinata away from him. “Eh-- Kei--”, Hinata said quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the others as his boyfriend sucked on his neck, “There are other people here…”. At that statement, Tsukishima bit into the redhead. “A-”, Hinata started, quickly shoving his knuckles into his mouth to try to stifle the moan. Tsukki smiled, kissing the same spot on Hinata’s neck chastely before pulling away. Upon removing his mouth, a significant sized hickey immediately began to form. “Shōyō”, Tsukishima whispered, his mouth right next to Hinata’s ear, “tell me that you love me”. Chills ran up the redhead’s spine. “E- _Eh?_ What’s gotten into you?!”, Hinata exclaimed, turning to look at his boyfriend. In the instant that Hinata was facing him, Tsukishima pressed their lips together. “Oh ho ho!”, Bokuto exclaimed, to which Kuroo replied, “Tsukki! Easy on the PDA there! Who’s gonna want to watch the fireworks when they have shit like _this_ going on in front of them?!”.

Hinata pulled away quickly and muttered, “D- dumbass”, as his face burnt red. Tsukishima frowned. Apparently the two boys were on completely different wavelengths as far as their desire to make their relationship known. _‘Then again’,_ Tsukishima rationalized as the first firework flew into the air, _‘_ ** _He_ ** _probably didn’t just have a conversation where nobody believed that we were together, or where they thought we belonged with other people’._  Tsukishima was frustrated and annoyed and embarrassed, and he knew it wasn’t fair of him to take this out on Hinata, but he couldn’t help it. His relationship may have been the cause of his frustrations, yes, but it was also the only solution to them as well.

The group ‘ooh’ed and ‘aah’ed at the pyrotechnic display in the sky above them. The show lasted nearly twenty minutes, and as the whole group stared in wonder at the grand finale, in which more fireworks were released than had been during the entire rest of the show, Tsukishima leaned in and kissed Hinata once more. He figured it would be okay-- everyone else’s attention was taken up by the sky. He was relieved when Hinata kissed him back and gently slid his hand over Tsukki’s own.

After the show was over, Akaashi took Kenma and Hinata to finish up the last of the sparkler supply they’d purchased, as the three others looked on. This time those who were not playing with the sparklers stood as they watched, stretching their stiff limbs.

“So when do you go back to Miyagi?”, Kuroo asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “O- oh, tomorrow afternoon”, Tsukishima said, frowning slightly. “Well, the next time you’re in town, please let us know directly instead of tagging us in rude instagram pictures”, Bokuto said, pursing his lips. “Rude?”, Kuroo asked, “I think the word you were looking for is ‘accurate’.” As the two began bickering once more, Tsukishima turned his attention to Hinata. The redhead looked like he was having so much fun as he danced around the mountainside with Kenma. Did he ever laugh that much when he was with Tsukki? Wasn’t this the happiest he’d been all trip? ….was Tsukishima holding him back?

His thoughts were completely interrupted when Hinata tripped, knocking into Kenma and accidentally toppling both boys. Their sparklers flew from their hands as each braced for impact. Hinata landed on top of Kenma with one hand on each side of the older boy’s head and a knee between his legs. He laughed as he apologized to the blonde, though before he knew what happened, he’d been pulled up to his feet by a pair of strong hands. Tsukishima had been the only person to react, dropping his bag with Hinata’s octopus balls and flying down the hill as quickly as his feet could carry him before jerking his boyfriend up, pulling Hinata into him. Hinata looked dazed as he tried to figure out how, exactly, he’d gotten from the ground one second to being wrapped around the tall blonde the next. “Ah-- um-- sorry, Kenma, I guess I tripped over a rock or something”, Hinata stammered out nervously. Tsukishima, on the other hand, plastered a pleasant smile on his face. “Thank you all for spending time with us, but I’m afraid we must be going.” “Ts- Tsukki?”, Kuroo asked in shock as he helped his own boyfriend to his feet. “We had a wonderful time but we really should return to the hotel and pack”, Tsukishima said cordially. “See you!” As they began walking away, Bokuto called after the two, “Hey! You forgot your bag!”. Tsukishima smiled and turned behind him. Waving, he called, “It’s takoyaki-- you guys can have it!”, before turning back and continuing down  the wooded path that had led the group to the hillside in the first place, pulling the smaller boy by the tight grip he had on his wrist. “Ah- um- Kei-- do you mind--”, Hinata started, only to be shut down with a simple growl of “No”. “B- but, it hurts and--” “No”.

When Tsukishima judged they were about halfway through the woods, he suddenly pulled Hinata off the path, walking several yards into the dark forest. He quickly swept up Hinata’s other wrist and pinned the smaller boy with his back against a tree. “T- Tsukki!”, Hinata yelled, clenching his eyes shut as the blonde loomed over him, “What the hell?!”. “‘What the hell’, indeed”, the blonde said calmly. Hinata opened his eyes and searched Tsukishima’s face for an answer to his seemingly erratic behavior. “You know”, Tsukishima said, placing his other hand to Hinata’s side, palm flat against the tree, “When you’re in a relationship with someone, you’re not supposed to run off with other people.” “Tsu--” “NOR”, Tsukishima interrupted, “Are you supposed to get _physical_ with other people.” “Tsukki, what has gotten into you?!”, Hinata exclaimed, struggling against the blonde’s grasp. “What’s gotten into me?!”, Tsukishima growled, “Maybe the fact that my boyfriend is in love with somebody else?!”. Hinata continued to struggle against the weight of Tsukki’s hand. “Kei, you’re being _ridiculous._ You’re the only person I--”. “Yeah, sure”, Tsukishima replied, “That’s why you were so happy to let other people intrude on our date. Because I’m ‘the only person’.”

Hinata finally wrestled a hand free from Tsukishima and pushed the taller boy back. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees, panting for a moment before looking back up. When he looked up, Tsukishima could clearly see, in the pale moonlight, that the redhead was crying. “I don’t know what your problem is”, Hinata said, clearly trying to keep his voice level, “But that was an _accident._ I _tripped_. I even burned my finger on the stupid sparkler! I don’t have romantic feelings for Kenma-- or Kuroo-- or anyone else besides you!”. Tsukishima jolted backwards. Had he made a mistake? “I _love_ you, you idiot! If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t be dating you! If I loved someone else, I wouldn’t have accepted your confession! But I love _you,_ as dumb as you are sometimes! So-- so stop being shitty!” Hinata ended his sentence by breaking into sobs.

In that moment, Tsukishima felt incredibly small. Was he wrong about Hinata and Kenma? Possibly. Was he wrong to treat Hinata like this? Most definitely. And even though his behavior was so atrocious, the small redhead _still_ just tried to show Tsukishima love-- not retaliatory aggression, not anger-- just love. How many times has Hinata cried because of him now? This was at least the second time he hurt the smaller boy’s feelings with careless words…

“I’m sorry”, Tsukishima choked out as he studied the forest floor, tears welling up in his own eyes, “I think you should break up with me. I’m not good for you-- all I seem to know how to do is hurt you. I really--” Suddenly Tsukishima was sprawled out on the leaf-covered grass with Hinata on top of him. “Tsukishima Kei, you’re an idiot!”, Hinata cried as he gripped the blonde’s shoulders. “Was my present not enough for you? What else can I do-- what can I say-- to show you how much I love you?”, the redhead sobbed, his tears splashing onto Tsukishima’s cheeks below. “I’m not good with words like you are, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you! I try my best to show it, but clearly that’s not enough-- so tell me-- _tell me, Kei--_ what else do you need me to do?!”. Hinata dissolved into tears, falling down and letting his head rest against Tsukki’s shoulder. Tsukishima had been stunned, but once he felt the weight of Hinata sink against him, he found the strength to move his arms up, holding the smaller boy to him. He couldn’t believe he’d done this to the boy he loved; just how careless could he be?

After a few minutes, during which Hinata’s sobs failed to slow, Tsukishima flipped them over, laying the smaller boy on the ground and wrapping himself around Hinata completely. “I’m sorry”, Tsukishima said, burying his head in Hinata’s neck, “I don’t mean to be such an idiot. I just… I told you, the idea of you with anyone else drives me _crazy._ I have no self control when it comes to you. I-- I’m _sorry,_ Shō. I really think you’d be better off withou--”. Hinata did not want to hear the rest of Tsukishima’s sentence. Instead, he grabbed the blonde and pulled his face closer. Hinata kissed Tsukishima deeply, tears still flowing as he pressed their lips together. But-- to his surprise-- he wasn’t the only one crying (a fact he quickly discovered when a droplet fell onto his own cheek from above).

“Kei”, he whispered, pulling back from the blonde, _“Stop saying that._ I wouldn’t be better off without you-- not in a thousand years!”. Tsukishima looked away from Hinata; it took all of his self control to refrain from openly disagreeing with the redhead. “I told you-- and I’ll tell you as many times as you need to hear it-- that I cannot live without you. I’ve become so dependant on you. I get depressed if we don’t talk for a few _hours_ . How could you even _suggest_ breaking up?”. The tears flowed faster from Hinata’s eyes as he spoke, and as he finished talking he clenched his eyelids shut. Tsukki buried his face in Hinata’s neck once more. “I’m sorry”, he said quietly.

Hinata suddenly gripped the blonde tightly. “Y- You’d better be sorry!”, he said as aggressively as he could in spite of his tears. “I don’t want to hear you say anything like that ever again! If you ever don’t want to be with me, fine-- tell me that-- but I never want you to make crazy decisions like this based on what _you_ think is best for me!”. Tsukki was finally able to breathe. How was it that Hinata always knew the right words to say and the right tone to take to shake him out of his problems?

“I promise--”, Tsukki started, surprising himself with the frailty in his own voice, “--I will never suggest anything like that again”. He gripped the boy beneath him tighter. “And”, he continued, “I also promise-- I will do my best to control my jealousy… or, at least, my reactions when I’m feeling jealous.” Hinata kissed the side of Tsukishima’s head. “I… uh…”, the redhead began. He felt his face grow red, and was grateful that Tsukki wasn’t looking at him then and there. “I kindof… _like_ … when you get jealous”, Hinata confessed. Tsukishima pushed himself up, exclaiming “Eh?!”, as he did. He smirked when he saw how red Hinata’s face was; he knew that it had to be the truth if the little redhead was getting so worked up over it. “I- I dunno”, Hinata stuttered, avoiding eye-contact with the blonde, “I just… I feel like… I don’t know, when you act jealous, I _know_ that you love me. It’s… it’s embarrassing, but I really do believe that you won’t ever let me go.” Tsukishima laughed, then rolled off of Hinata. “Also”, Hinata muttered as he sat up and wiped the wetness from his cheeks, “it's not like I don't understand jealousy… I was jealous today when Kuroo-san rubbed your head.” It took Tsukishima an embarrassingly long time to remember the situation that Hinata was referencing. Tsukki laughed and shook his head. “Well, at least _you_ didn't act all psycho about it…”

“Come on… let’s go back to the hotel”, he said before standing up and extending a hand to the redhead below. Hinata took his hand, and together the two silently made their way to the path they strayed off of. “Shōyō…”, Tsukishima started, “I’m really sorry”. Hinata shook his head as he intertwined his fingers in the blonde’s. “Please stop apologizing”, the redhead said with a frown, “it’s okay. I love you. I promise.” Tsukishima frowned, going silent for a few minutes before apologizing once more. “I’m sorry”, he choked out again, “it’s just-- I can’t forget that you said I was hurting you, and--” “I was being dramatic. If something as small as that hurt me, we’d never be able to have sex”, Hinata assured, his frown deepening. The two were quiet for another couple of minutes before Tsukishima apologized _again._ “Shōyō, I--” “Shut up, Tsukki”, Hinata said, pursing his lips in annoyance.

When the hotel was in sight, Tsukishima turned to Hinata one last time. “Can I please just apologize for one more thing?”, he asked apprehensively. His tone was not something that Hinata could say he was familiar with; overtaken by curiosity, he nodded his head. “I’m sorry that I ruined our last night together”, Tsukishima said sadly. “I wanted tonight to be special, especially after you went through all the trouble to get dressed up for me and everything.” Hinata looped his arm through Tsukishima’s. “Kei, you’re ridiculous”, Hinata sighed. “Today was _amazing._ I went to my first festival and it was everything I dreamt it would be and more.” Tsukishima frowned, “But I made you cry and--”. “Stop”, Hinata said frustratedly, “Just… _stop._ You feeling this bad makes _me_ feel bad, like I didn’t do enough to make _you_ happy”. Tsukki raised an eyebrow at the redhead as they continued walking down the street. “How do you come to _that_ conclusion?”, the blonde asked. Hinata looked up at his boyfriend. “You keep apologizing for me not having a good time. Which means _you_ didn’t think it was a good time.” Tsukishima shook his head. “W- what? No! I had a great time! It’s just- I feel terrible for turning into a jealous monster”, Tsukki said. Hinata sighed exasperatedly. “I already _told_ you, I _like_ that you get jealous!”, he exclaimed. “Well”, Tsukki continued, “I also feel bad that I made you cry”. Again Hinata shook his head. “I guarantee I was going to cry tonight _anyway_ , since it’s our last night before returning home.” “But I made you cry because I suggested breaking up…”, Tsukki said as the two walked into the hotel. Hinata grinned. “Okay, that part sucked. But everything else was amazing, so just shut up and let me be happy!”

Tsukishima was smiling as the two stepped into the elevator. “So… you had a good time then?”, he asked meekly. Hinata yanked Tsukki down by his neck. “I had a _great_ time”, he smiled before kissing his boyfriend deeply.

“You know what would make tonight even better, though…”, the redhead grinned as the elevator dinged, indicating that the two had reached their floor. “Hm?”, asked Tsukki as he fished out their room key. Smiling broadly, Hinata turned to the blonde, “ _You_ ”, he said, suddenly squeezing Tsukishima’s butt. Tsukki rolled his eyes, but he had to agree… that _would_ be the perfect ending to an almost-perfect night. As he unlocked the door to their room, he turned back to Hinata. Sporting his own grin, Tsukishima asked, “Should we keep our yukatas on again?”

 


	10. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Hinata head home from their trip to Tokyo.

Anyone who’d seen either of the two boys on the train ride home on Friday afternoon might have assumed they were headed to a funeral. Not a word was spoken between the two, nor a smile shared; they simply sat there, holding hands, sharing a pair of headphones, trying to choke back tears.

Friday morning had passed by too quickly and the two could do little more than hold each other and wish the future in which they lived together would hurry up. Packing their stuff was a nightmare, as each article reminded them that they would both be sleeping alone that night. At noon they left the hotel and slowly trudged to the train station where they waited two hours for their train. They could’ve explored the city some more if they wanted to, but both boys were feeling down and neither particularly wanted to drag their suitcase across Tokyo.

As they waited, Tsukishima tried his best to cheer Hinata up, though the little redhead was stubborn in his mourning. “We had such a good time”, Tsukki sighed, “so we know we’ll have to have another little vacation soon.” “Yeah”, replied Hinata as he slumped against Tsukishima’s arm, “but who knows when that will be? It’s not like we even _paid_ for the hotel this time, and I doubt your brother’s gonna go on conferences on that often, and he probably won’t offer for us to join him, so we--” “Well, why don’t you come stay over tomorrow night?”, Tsukishima interrupted, putting his arm around the redhead. “I’ll ask my mom, but I won’t be surprised if she says no…”, Hinata replied sullenly. “And besides”, the smaller boy continued, “even if I do sleep over tomorrow, I still won’t get to be with you tonight, and we have to go back to pretending that we’re not a couple in public and-- and--”. With that, Hinata started crying once more, as he’d been doing on and off all day. “Shōyō…”, Tsukishima whispered, pulling the smaller boy in tightly, “I… I’m sorry that this is all I can do. I want to be with you always… but right now there isn’t much we _can_ do. We just have to spend every moment together that we can, and do our best to make it through the times we’re apart.” “I know”, sniffled Hinata as he wiped his tears on the sleeve of his hoodie, “but it still hurts. This week was the best week of my life, and I love you so much, and I don’t want to be separated from you again.” Tsukishima thought for a minute before gasping lightly. “Hey, is it okay if we make a quick stop on our way to my place?’, he asked. Hinata raised an eyebrow but nodded wordlessly, and though Tsukishima was smiling, a silence settled between them.

When the surrounding scenery began to look familiar from his seat on the train home, Hinata finally turned to Tsukki. “Hey”, he said so quietly that he barely heard himself, “Where did you want to stop on our way home?” Tsukki pulled his earbud out and shrugged. “I just want to stop at the department store. I thought of something that might help us.” Hinata raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”, he asked, his voice returning to it's normal tone. “You’ll see”, Tsukki smiled. Hinata frowned exaggeratedly but accepted the answer; despite the love that they shared, when Tsukishima resolved to keep something to himself, it was next to impossible to get out. Hinata rested his head on his blonde boyfriend’s shoulder, knowing full well that such a simple action would not be able to happen for an unfairly long time.

“Hey, why don’t you hold the suitcase and I’ll run in real quick?”, Tsukishima asked Hinata, who’d been silent the entire walk from the train station. Hinata looked surprised, but nodded. “Okay”, he said quietly, taking the heavy bag from the blonde. “I’ll be right back”, Tsukki said quietly before leaning in and quickly pecking Hinata on the lips. Hinata’s face burnt red as the taller boy ran off.

When Tsukishima returned not ten minutes later, Hinata grabbed his sleeve. _“Kei!”_ , he yelled in a whisper, _“We can’t do that here! You’re gonna get us caught!”_. Tsukishima grinned and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. “I know, I’m sorry”, he said, blushing slightly, “I just couldn’t help it.” Frowning, Hinata warned, “You need to try”. Tsukki nodded and, taking the suitcase from Hinata once more, the two continued their walk to Tsukishima’s house.

“Would it really be the worst thing if people found out?”, the blonde heard himself ask. Hinata frowned deeper. “Kei…”, he started quietly, “...you know the answer to that. I don’t care who knows that we’re together, _except my parents._ I don’t know what would happen if they found out, but my gut tells me it won’t be good.” “But your mom’s so nice!”, Tsukishima protested, earning a frustrated look from the smaller boy. “Yeah, she’s nice…”, Hinata said quietly, “...but somehow I feel like me dating a guy isn’t in their plans for my future.” “ _Their_ plans for your future…?”, Tsukki repeated, the words feeling foreign in his mouth. Hinata sighed heavily. “...I don’t know. For as long as I can remember, my parents have had, like, these _expectations_ for me. It’s almost like they want me to actually _be_ my dad. They want me to marry a nice girl, get a government job, have two kids, and buy the house across the street from them.” “But what about what _you_ want?”, Tsukki asked, studying the redhead’s face as they walked. The two had previously had conversations about why they couldn’t be out publicly, but nothing had ever gone as deep as it was then and there. “It doesn’t matter what I want”, Hinata replied quietly. Tsukki frowned. “But what if you make the national volleyball team? What then?”,  he urged. Hinata shook his head. “I’m not allowed. That’s why we have to win nationals while I’m in high school, before I have to follow in my father’s footsteps.”

Tsukishima’s heart hurt. What kind of parents could put such heavy expectations on their children with no consideration for what the child wants? “Well”, Tsukki said, clearing his throat, “we’ll definitely win nationals. I’ll make sure of it.” Hinata grinned up at the tall blonde. “You mean it?”, he asked, eyes glimmering in the afternoon sun. Tsukki nodded and lightly bumped his arm into Hinata’s. “It’s a promise”, Tsukishima said. ‘ _What am I saying?’,_ Tsukishima thought to himself, _‘That isn’t something I can promise…’._ Despite these thoughts, Tsukki knew, deep down inside, that he would’ve promised _anything_ to Hinata to try to cheer him up.

“Well”, Tsukishima said, tilting his head up to the sky as they turned onto his street, “when we live together in college, we can be as affectionate as we want, and no one can say anything.” “But… what if my parents are paying my tuition… what if they want me to commute to school… what if--” “Shō”, Tsukishima interrupted, “Stop. We’ll figure this out.” Tsukishima stopped in the middle of the street and turned to face the despairing blocker. He studied his face for a moment, noting the clear presence of panic flickering through his amber eyes. Finally Tsukki spoke.“Do you really want to be with me forever-- to marry me, like you said the other night?”, the tall blonde asked grimly. Hinata nodded. “Of course, Kei! I want to be with you forever and ever!”, the redhead replied with marked enthusiasm.

“More than you want to make your parents happy?”, Tsukishima retorted, before quickly looking to the ground. Tsukki _had_ to look away; he couldn’t bear to see Hinata’s face as he contemplated his answer to the question that had the potential to weigh so heavily on their future. “I… I want both…”, the shorter boy said sadly. “Well”, Tsukki said, turning to continue down the road towards his house, “from what you’ve said, I don’t think that’s possible. I love you, and I want you to be happy. I would never support you giving up on your dreams, especially not for some _government job_ that you have no interest in _._ So there’s strike one. I’m not a girl-- strike two-- and I can’t give you children-- strike three. I hope you really do love me”, Tsukki sighed, “because you’re eventually going to have to make that choice.” Tsukishima could feel himself tearing up, and he did his best to choke them back as he walked ahead of the shorter boy. Suddenly he felt a pull-- Hinata’s touch-- on his arm that was carrying the bag he’d gotten from the department store. Hinata slipped his hand into Tsukishima’s and held it tightly. The blonde turned to look back and found that he was not the only one fighting tears. Hinata’s eyes were so full that it looked as if he couldn’t see.

“Tsukki”, Hinata cried, causing the pool of tears in his left eye to burst, allowing one river to begin streaming down his face. “You _know_ I choose you, don’t you?”, the redhead sobbed, freeing the tears welled up in his right eye. Tsukishima averted his gaze once more; it was getting harder by the second to hold back his own tears as he watched the person he loved more than anything cry. “Do I?”, Tsukki replied coldly, turning back and striding quickly towards his house. Hinata had fallen silent, unable to provide a response, so as the two entered the Tsukishima residence, the blonde quickly kicked off his shoes before retreating to his room. Hinata followed him closely, gently shutting the door to Tsukki’s room behind him.

“Kei, I--”, Hinata whispered between sobs to the tall boy who’d stopped moving entirely upon reaching the center of his room. The small redhead stopped speaking when he noticed that Tsukishima’s shoulders were shaking slightly. “...Kei?”, he asked, his own tears stilling upon his realization that Tsukki’s silence wasn’t intended to hurt Hinata or neglect Hinata, but to protect himself. Hinata crossed the room and threaded his arms around Tsukishima’s waist. The taller boy was still facing away from him, but from this proximity Hinata was now certain that Tsukki was crying; he could feel the blonde’s body quiver as it alternated between ragged, erratic inhalations and stillness. Hinata was stunned. He didn’t know what to do or say; he simply held on to his boyfriend as tightly as possible. Tsukishima, in turn, placed his arms on top of the redhead’s.

“Kei…”, Hinata whispered, tears returning to his eyes once more. He felt Tsukki hang his head. “How…”, the blonde said quietly in a level voice, “...how am I supposed to know that this is what you choose-- t- that _I_ am what you choose?” “Ke--”, Hinata began, eager to answer Tsukishima’s question, before being cut off once more. “We’ve barely been together for a month… you’ve been-- you’ve been with your family your whole life”. Tsukki’s voice was becoming less stable with each word he spoke, as his voice began to betray his true feelings. “How am I supposed to know that you feel the way I feel, and that you won’t just… _give in_ to your parents wishes…?”. Suddenly Tsukishima spun around, tearing free from Hinata’s grip. His face was red and his cheeks were wet. With one quick, sharp breath, Tsukki exclaimed, “How am I supposed to believe that this means _anything_ to you! That-- that things like graduation and college and careers and our families won’t tear us apart?!” “Kei…”, Hinata whispered, before looking to the floor. The redhead bit his lip; _how could he express how he truly felt to Tsukishima?_

Tsukki sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Hinata walked over and knelt in front of him, gently placing one hand on either side of the blonde. “Kei”, he repeated, this time more firmly, “You’re being really dumb.” This, oddly, caused Tsukishima to stop his silent sobs and move his hands away; the look on his face was incredulous, but he was really curious to see what else the redhead had to say. “You _know_ I love you.”, Hinata said with complete certainty, “I know you know it. And I know you love me. And-- yes-- I love my family, but here’s the thing: My family loves me because they’re supposed to. My parents brought me into this world and I’ve been Natsu’s best friend her entire life. They’re doing what they’re supposed to by loving me. But you… You probably weren’t even supposed to _like_ me, let alone _love_ me.” Hinata moved his hands, taking Tsukishima’s in his own. “Our personalities are so different”, he said with a smile, “When we met, I _hated_ you. I thought you were a bigger jerk than Kageyama. And I know you didn’t like me either. And, to be honest, I’m still not entirely clear on what changed for you-- why you wound up falling in love with me. I just know that it was _definitely_ not what was supposed to happen.” Tsukishima moved to protest, but Hinata continued, “But… that’s why it’s so amazing. You love me for who I am. You accept me as I am. You’re not telling me to change, or that my dreams aren’t good enough, or that I have to do X, Y, and Z for you to keep loving me. You just… love me.” Hinata fell silent for a moment, looking down to the floor before raising his gaze to meet Tsukishima’s. “I didn’t _want_ to tell you about the situation with my parents. I didn’t feel like it was necessary for me to stress you out like that. But… I’ve thought about it a lot-- since we first started hanging out, really-- and I know that you’re the one I want to be with, no matter what.”

A silence settled between the two for a long minute as Tsukishima digested the words the redhead had spoken, while Hinata wondered if there was anything else he possibly could’ve said to reassure the blonde.

Tsukishima removed his hands from Hinata’s, moving them up to cup the redhead’s face. “I love you, Shōyō. I’m sorry I doubted you for even a second.” Leaning in, Tsukishima pressed his lips to Hinata’s. The redhead ran his fingers gently along the length of Tsukki’s arms until they reached his shoulders.

When they pulled away, Tsukishima laughed and looked to the floor. Hinata returned his hands to Tsukki’s as the blonde looked back up; tears had reappeared in his eyes, but he was still quietly laughing. “Really”, the taller boy finally muttered, “where do you get off, being so perfect?”. Hinata grinned wildly. Tsukki leaned forward once more, though this time it was to pull Hinata into a hug. He held the smaller boy to him, breathing in his familiar, comforting scent. The two stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until Tsukki finally pulled away and lowered himself to the ground beside Hinata. “I wish you didn’t have to leave”, Tsukishima said quietly as he played with Hinata’s fingers. The redhead frowned, but moments later he jumped up, shocking Tsukki.

“I know”, Hinata said as he ran over to their bag beside the door, “I’m gonna text my mom and tell her we’re gonna have to catch the late train tonight, and ask if it’s okay to spend one more night at your house.” “Won’t she be unhappy?”, asked Tsukishima, cocking his head slightly. Hinata shrugged. “What’s one more night?”, he asked as he extracted his phone from the bag. As he sat next to the blonde, Tsukishima mumbled, “One more night would be _everything_ to me…”. Hinata looked away from his phone and grinned at Tsukki. “Me too, but I meant, like… What’s one more night away from home, when all I do is go to my room or practice volleyball by myself _anyway?_ It’s not like they’re gonna see me…”.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as he texted his parents. _After everything Hinata’s done to reassure me,_ he wondered to himself, _isn’t there anything I can do back for him?_ As he wracked his brain, Tsukishima’s mind suddenly wandered to the purchase he made in Tokyo, hidden inside a small compartment in his wallet…

…and realized that the only thing he wanted more than to pop the question then and there was to offer Hinata the _perfect_ marriage proposal, in the perfect time, place, and moment. This moment-- a mere month after their courtship officially began-- could not be said to be the perfect moment, even if every moment with Hinata was perfect in its own way.

Tsukishima was drawn out of his thoughts when Hinata’s phone rang out. “She said it’s okay”, Hinata said slowly as he typed up a response, “but she wants me to call when I wake up so my dad can come get me.” Tsukki frowned. He knew that he really was asking entirely too much, but the walk between Tsukishima’s house and Hinata’s had become one of his favorite things of all time.

“Tsukki”, Hinata called, “We’re gonna make it work. I still don’t think we should tell our parents, because I really think that’ll make things more complicated, but if that’s what it takes to make you more comfortable, I’m fine with it.” Tsukishima shook his head. “No-- you’re completely right. I was just being selfish. I just wanted to hold your hand. But I’m not willing to potentially lose our ability to hang out because of such a selfish desire either.” Hinata nuzzled against Tsukki’s shoulder. “Going home _is_ gonna suck though”, the redhead lamented, “I feel like this was the meanest tease ever. I just wanna finish high school and move in together already!” Hinata exhaled loudly through his nose. “Oh!”, Tsukki exclaimed suddenly; this time it was _his_ turn to jump up and cross the room. Instead of reaching for the suitcase, though, he grabbed the bag next to it. It was at that point that Hinata realized that he had _no clue_ what Tsukishima had purchased at the department store.

“So, I was thinking on the train ride home about how we can make our separation more bearable. And-- well-- this is what I came up with.” He pulled a sleek but bulky box from the bag and handed it to the redhead. “What the fuck, Kei”, Hinata whispered, staring at the package in his lap; the box was all white except for the very clear picture of a laptop computer adorning the front. After a moment, the redhead frowned, “I can’t accept this…”. Tsukki shook his head. “You have to. I know your family shares a computer, but with this, we can video chat whenever we’re apart. We can even be together while we sleep.” Hinata shook his head. “Kei”, he said quietly, “You literally paid for _everything_ in Tokyo, and even _that_ was too much! You bought my food, my tickets to places, my yukata… I really can’t accept more from you.” Tsukishima lulled his head. “Well, first off, _I’m_ keeping your yukata. You can wear it when we go to festivals together, but other than that it’s staying here.” Hinata squinted at the blonde. “... _why?”,_ he asked incredulously. Tsukishima grinned, “I don’t want anyone besides me to see how fucking cute you look in it”. Hinata snorted and shook his head. “Still! Kei! This is too much! You don’t have to buy my love! In fact-- you _can’t_ buy my love-- I already love you!!!” Hinata’s voice got louder as he spoke, and as he finished admonishing the blonde, he clamped his hand over his mouth. “Ohmygod”, he mumbled, “...Kei… is your mom home?”. Tsukishima laughed and shook his head. “No-- she texted me the other day that she was going to go stay with my grandma for a couple of days, so she’d miss me and Akiteru coming home.” Hinata breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to the blonde.

“Kei, I’m _serious._ I _really_ can’t accept this.” “Fine”, Tsukki retorted, “think of it as a gift from me to myself. _I_ want to see you. _I_ want to make sure I can see you whenever I want. So _I_ bought myself a laptop to make that easier. All I need now is for you to cooperate and set it up in your room.” Hinata rolled his eyes. “You know…”, the redhead started, shaking his head, “...you’re _way_ too good at thinking up excuses so you can get your way.” Tsukki shrugged, then grinned. “So you’re saying I’m getting my way, then?”, he laughed. Again Hinata rolled his eyes, but finally relented, “Yes. I will do this favor for you. But only because you asked so nicely.”

The two removed the computer from its packaging and began setting it up. Tsukki installed some basic programs and showed Hinata-- who he’d just learned was largely technologically illiterate-- how to do basic things, like call Tsukishima or see when he was online. After nearly an hour spent fawning over the laptop, Hinata looked to Tsukishima. “Um…”, he started, “...how am I supposed to explain this to my parents?”. The blonde lulled his head. That _was_ something he hadn’t considered. “Hmm…”, he mumbled, searching the depths of his mind for a reasonable excuse. “Oh! Okay! So… tell them we went to the festival, right? And that this was a door prize. But since I already have a laptop and you don’t, we agreed you should take it. And you can like, throw in stuff about how you needed one for school anyway and whatever.” Hinata nodded. “Kei… you are _way_ too good at this stuff. Like… it’s _scary._ ” Tsukishima smiled and shrugged.

“But… how do I explain that I’m videochatting with you every night?”, Hinata asked after a moment’s consideration. Tsukki sighed. “Can’t you think of any excuses on your own?”, he groaned. Hinata shrugged, “I’m not good at this kind of stuff. I’ve never really had any real reason to lie. ...well, except for my grades, I guess.”

“Okay”, Tsukishima said, frowning hard as he thought. “So… your goal is to _not_ have them find out immediately, or that will be suspicious. But you can say things like… I was tutoring you and you fell asleep, or… hmm… that my girlfriend just broke up with me, and since we’re best friends you want to be there for me… or… I dunno. Honestly, that’s all I got.” Hinata nodded solemnly. “I’ll do my best to keep them from finding out”, he promised.

Hinata and Tsukishima passed their evening quietly. What on Sunday had been a pure lust to be together carnally had been replaced by Friday with a quiet ache to by each other’s side for the rest of time. Knowing that it would be mere hours, minutes, seconds until Hinata’s father showed up to pick up the young redhead made the two treasure their time together even more. They didn’t do much-- they made and ate dinner, watched a movie, bathed, talked and listened to music-- but the time they spent together that night was some of the most valuable time either boy had ever spent.

When morning came, Tsukishima surprised Hinata by waking before him and preparing a modest breakfast. As the two finished up their eggs, a familiar face popped into the kitchen. “Hey guys”, Akiteru said sunnily. “Good morning, Akiteru-san!”, chimed Hinata; Kei didn’t even respond. While the elder Tsukishima set about preparing coffee for himself, he asked, “Did you guys have a good time?”. Hinata grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Kei also nodded. “Yes”, he said sullenly, “we had a great time.” Akiteru grinned, knowing that he shouldn't take his brother's tone personally, and replied, “I’m glad.” The older brother crossed the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cabinet before returning to the coffee maker. “I’ll be sure to let you two know when work sends me away next. I can’t make any promises about how frequent it might be, and I might not be able to get separate rooms, but if you’re both free, you’re more than welcome to join me. I know it’s hard to try to have a relationship in high school, and I’m sure it’s even more challenging with your… _situation._ ” Tsukki couldn’t help himself and glared at his brother. “What _situation?_ ”, he asked, not liking his brother’s tone. Akiteru shifted his weight and rubbed the back of his neck. Nervously, he replied, “Well-- you know-- with you two being gay and everything…”. Tsukki cocked his head, ready to argue with his brother, before suddenly realizing… Akiteru hadn’t said anything that wasn’t correct.

 _Was this really the first time the word ‘gay’ had been used to describe Tsukishima?_ Even at school, no one had ever framed their relationship with such blunt labels. Tsukki knew that Hinata identified as gay-- or, at least, openly liked guys, so he definitely wasn’t “straight”-- but what did that make Tsukishima?

Tsukki wanted anything to be upset about, but the more he thought about it, the more correct his brother was. It _was_ difficult to be in a relationship in high school, and it _was_ difficult to do things normal couples got to do while still hiding their relationship from their parents. Perhaps their heterosexual peers experienced similar trials, but could the ramifications for being found out be as bad? Tsukki wasn’t sure.

Akiteru cleared his throat in an effort to dispel the discomfort that fell upon the room before speaking once more. “So anyway… I know I have a conference in August, and I think they said there’d be another in December, so-- like I said-- if both of you are free, you’re more than welcome to join me.”

Hinata was positively _beaming_ at the end of Akiteru’s offer. “Thank you, Akiteru-san! You have no idea how much that means to us!” The elder Tsukishima grinned. “Oh, I think I have an idea”, he laughed, “...I was a high schooler in love too, you know.” The younger Tsukishima went to speak, clearly about to make a joke at his brother’s expense as usual when Hinata elbowed him. _“Be nice!”,_ the redhead hissed. Tsukki sighed and stood to clear the table. As the elder brother excused himself, a pained look crossed Kei’s face.”Um-- Akiteru…”, Kei called after his brother, who was halfway to his room down the hall with coffee in hand. Akiteru stopped and turned around. “Mm?”, he asked, surprised that his brother was even addressing him voluntarily. “Um-- thanks.”, Tsukki said before turning his attention to the sink, completely ignoring Akiteru’s ‘any time’. Hinata was glowing; even if Tsukki was more ‘tsun’ than ‘dere’ in his relationships with other people, it still warmed the redhead’s heart to see his boyfriend have a positive interaction with another person.

It was just after 9:30 when Hinata’s father texted to let the redhead know that he was outside. “Well”, Hinata started, only to be interrupted by Tsukishima. “Don’t”, the blonde said curtly, “You’re gonna start crying. Just-- call me when you get home and we can skype.” Tsukishima was right-- tears had already begun building up in the redhead’s eyes before he even opened his mouth to speak. Tsukishima’s goodbye was much more comforting and much less traumatic than Hinata’s would’ve been.

“I love you”, the small redhead said as he slipped on his shoes.

“I love you more”, Tsukki grinned, rustling Hinata’s hair as he stood beside him.

Hinata reached up and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck. “No, I love you more”, the smaller boy whispered.

Tsukishima leaned in and kissed Hinata deeply, pulling him close as they said goodbye as if it would be years until they saw one another again, as opposed to the maximum of two days that was their reality.

Hinata forced a grin when they separated, trying his best not to let his tears take over. Tsukki leaned down once more and kissed him on the cheek. With a deep breath for confidence, Tsukishima opened his front door and held it for Hinata.

“I’ll call you in a bit”, the redhead promised.

“Sounds good”, Tsukki replied.

“Later!”, yelled Hinata, donning his usual personality and jumping out the front door.

“Hey!”, Tsukishima called after Hinata, who was halfway down his front walk. The redhead spun around and raised an eyebrow.

“I love you more!”, Tsukki whispered, only loud enough for Hinata to make out the important syllables and sounds.

With that, the blonde shut the door, grinning that he’d won their stupid little game, chest aching over their separation already.

 

The only thing he could think of as he slowly trudged back to his room was that one day there would come a day where they no longer had to exchange "hello"s and "goodbye"s, but instead “have a good day”s and “welcome home”s.

One day...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaah it's over ;A;  
> this chapter was agonizing for me, tbh. I never wanted it to end, so I kinda stalled on writing it... :( 
> 
> The sequel to this story is called [**Perihelion**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11536065/chapters/25899960). As I've said, it's a continuation of this and Solar Flare, though if it could be said that Solar Flare was fluffy and The Sun and Moon in Tokyo was smutty, Perihelion will be angsty and dramatic. I'm very much looking forward to it, though.
> 
> Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to everyone who has been so enthusiastic and supportive. ♡ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )  
> I've been going through some stuff in my personal life, but to be honest, everyone's comments and kudos and everything have been one of the best parts of each day of mine. I hope you'll all continue to read on to my next story! （*’∀’人）♥


End file.
